Los Quendy
by Harv
Summary: Sakura tiene 19 años y se a vuelto muy poderosa, a tal punto que las cartas tienen vida propia y se encuntran entre nosotros pero...¿que sucede cuando un pasado anterior a tu vida te persigue?...averiguenlo. lean!! este fic no es mio y es re' bueno!!
1. Capitulo I

Haruko: JAJAJAJAJAJA ^^ bueno aqui les va la historia ojala les guste como a mi y ojo cuento con   
el permiso de la autara para exponerlo  
  
NOTA: ccs no me pertenese ni a mi ni a la autora (aunque es una pena)   
  
Haruko: snif waaaaaaa porque!!!! Yo lo quiero, quiero que sea mioooo  
  
Lain: callate ¬¬ no seas tarada  
  
Haruko: ¬¬ tarada tu abuela cria insolente, además tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí retirate  
  
Lain: me niego a mi tambien me gusto la historia  
  
Haruko: pero la autora es MI amiga no tuya  
  
Lain: infantil  
  
Haruko: esta si ta' wuena yo soy la mayor aquí y por dos años, asi que tu limitate a tenerle respeto a tu oneesan (hermana)  
  
Lain: JA! No me hagas reir, a ti no te alcansa ni para oneechan  
  
Haruko: * le da una de sus súper miradas asecinas * callate si sabes lo que te combiene  
  
Lain: callame *devolviendole la mirada*  
  
Haruko: tu lo pediste * lansandoce sobre Lain la cual intenta salir arrancando*  
  
Haruko: bueno aquí va la historia no los seguire aburriendo con comentarios sin sentido * dice mientras golpea a su querida e insolente hermanita en el estomago*  
  
Los Quedy  
AUTORA: Esta historia tiene alusiones al señor de los anillos. Se entiende mejor si han leído el libro,  
pero si no lo han leído no importa, puesto que tratare de que se entienda. Es una versión   
bastante extraña debo admitirlo, pero creo que les gustara. Tiene mucho romance, acción, drama,   
y un poco de comedia. Bueno, aquí va.  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
La habitación mostraba una cama matrimonial, limitada con dos mesas de noche, en las cuales se   
encontraban un equipo de sonido, una lámpara y una fotografía de una mujer joven sonriente de   
pelo largo. Había un pequeño tocador, donde se veían diferentes adornos de porcelana no muy   
caros. Debajo de la ventana que mostraba la ciudad de Tomoeda desde un quinto piso, se   
encontraba un escritorio en el cual se amontonaban varios libros y un dibujo a lápiz de una   
niña de unos diez años en el se veían las iniciales L. S. Pensaras que era la habitación de   
una joven común y corriente, con gustos comunes, una vida común y obligaciones comunes. Piensa   
otra vez.  
  
Una alarma de despertador sonó en la habitación, y desde debajo de las sabanas apareció la mano  
de una joven que busco a tientas el reloj. Al apagarlo, retiro la colcha que la cubría, dejando  
a la vista a una joven, de unos 19 años, ojos castaños, cabellos largos, castaño rubio que   
estaban recogidos en una coleta. Vestía un sencillo conjunto de franelilla y short color salmón.  
Muy normal todo ¿verdad? Hasta ahora.  
-Buenos días Sakura- Una especie de peluche de oso con cola de león y alas acababa de salir   
"volando" de una de las gavetas del escritorio. Como para morirse del susto ¿No?  
- Buenos días kero- dijo la joven con naturalidad, mientras bostezaba  
-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? Aún no comienzas a ir a la universidad- pregunto el tal   
Kero  
-Tengo entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sakura tomando su uniforme que tenía sobre la colcha y   
entrando al baño para cambiarse- además- dijo subiendo la voz para que Kero la pudiera oír desde  
afuera- voy a verme con Faith para desayunar.  
-¿Para desayunar o para competir?- dijo Kero con sarcasmo  
-Tal vez ambas- dijo Sakura saliendo con su uniforme de gimnasia.  
  
¿Les sigue pareciendo normal? Permítanme presentarles a Sakura Quinomoto, maga de profesión,   
cazadora de espíritus y demonios de oficio desde que tiene 10 años y además heredera de las   
"famosisimas" (para los magos) cartas del mago Cloe, un mago que creo una serie de cartas con  
magia para simplificar su vida. Al morir, las cartas se dispersaron y Sakura las reunió todas   
y las convirtió en cartas Sakura. Kero o mejor dicho Kerberus, es uno de los guardianes o   
protectores de Sakura y sus cartas. Si así les parece raro, deberían verlo con su forma original  
(una especie de tigre, lince o algo así que escupe fuego mientras vuela con alas de ángel)  
Sakura salio de la habitación para encontrarse en lo que era una conjunción de cocina y sala de  
estar, donde una joven cocinaba  
-Buenos días Sakura- dijo  
-Buenos días Mirrow- respondio  
Era una joven de unos 22 o 23 años digamos, cabellos largos amarrados en trenza y de apariencia   
que considerarían normal. No apuesten. Nuestra querida joven no es ni más ni menos que una carta  
Sakura.   
  
Conforme había pasado el tiempo, Sakura se había hecho mucho más fuerte, lo suficiente para   
darle a sus cartas una identidad humana o animal y así darles toda clase de libertadas. De  
hecho, ahora eran independientes, ella no las trataba como objetos o sirvientes, sino como  
personas ajenas a ella. Muchas habían iniciado una vida formal, mientras otras correteaban por   
los bosques. Eso si, todas ellas prometieron no llamar la atención e ir en ayuda de Sakura   
cuando ella las necesitara.  
  
Sakura tomo asiento en la mesa y saludo a un par de fotos que se encontraban sobre ella  
-Buenos días papa, Buenos días mamá.  
La madre de Sakura habia muerto cuando ella era aún muy joven y su padre había muerto en un   
accidente de avión hacia cuatro años. Desde entonces había estado bajo la tutoría de su hermano,  
ya mayor de edad. Y hablando del rey de roma.  
- Buenos días monstruo- dijo un joven alto de cabello negro que vestía ropa deportiva y se   
notaba que venía de correr y que iba acompañado de un joven algo más bajo, de cabellos grises   
y mirada amable  
- Buenos días Toya, Buenos días Yukito- Saludo sin dejar de observar la revista en sus manos y  
sin inmutarse al insulto de su hermano  
-Buenos días touya- dijo Mirrow mientras le besaba los labios. Se habían casado hacia un año.   
Casarse con una carta, por Dios, ¿a quien se le ocurre? Pero quien soy yo para opinar ¿no?   
Supongo que pensaran, "finalmente dos personas normales en esta casa". Equivocados otra vez. El  
Hermano de Sakura habla y ve muertos, fantasmas y reconoce la magia tan bien como ella. En   
cuanto a su amigo Yukito, es el segundo guardián de Sakura, por supuesto en su forma menos   
llamativa. Suele acompañar a la familia en el desayuno después de correr con Toya.  
  
El desayuno prosiguió su "normal" curso (para esta familia, claro) Kero volvió a pelear con Toya,  
se comió todos los dulces. Lo usual.  
- Yo no voy a desayunar, voy a verme con faith después- dijo Sakura  
-Cuidado no la vayas a lastimar monstruo- dijo Toya  
- Por cierto, sakura, ¿Cuándo es tu próximo torneo?- pregunto Yukito  
- En un mes tengo los nacionales- dijo Ella  
  
Sekura había obtenido una excelente beca por su habilidad gimnástica, algo que había logrado   
holgar un poco la situación económica de la familia, puesto que sus padres no habían sido muy  
ricos. Su hermano trabajaba en diseño de computación y su situación económica era aceptable,   
pero Sakura quería asistir a una buena universidad y eso costaba plata.  
-¿Oro?- dijo Yuqui sonriendo  
-Eso espero- respondio ella tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG  
- No se levanten, yo contesto- dijo Sakura, acercándose al teléfono mientras tomaba un trago de   
jugo.  
- Buenos días, familia Quinomoto- dijo  
-….. (palabras en el teléfono)  
-Haa. Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?- ¡Finalmente! ¡Un humano común y corriente! Tomoyo es la   
camarógrafo y diseñadora personal de Sakura. Su mejor amiga. Se conocían desde siempre- Mira,  
si quieres nos vemos después del entrenamiento, salgo a las 5:00… ¿Dime?  
-… (palabras en el teléfono)  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sin haber entendido muy bien  
-… (más palabras en el teléfono)  
Sakura adopto una posición rígida y de sus labios desaparece la sonrisa. Finalmente, después de  
unos segundos, recupera movilidad. El teléfono y el vaso caen al suela cuando ella se lleva las  
manos a la cara.  
CRACC  
-Sakura… SAKURA- se oye en el teléfono  
Continuara…  
AUTORA: He leído muchos fan fics de Sakura y de verdad me asombra que la mayoría de las personas pongan  
tomo como que sigue siendo igual, por eso puse tantos cambios en la vida de Sakura, porque es  
lo que suele pasar en la vida real. Discúlpenme los fanáticos de la relación Yukito-Toya por   
casar a este último pero siempre me gusto ésta pareja.  
  
En el próximo capitulo sabremos que causo tanta impresión a Sakura y seguiremos conociendo a sus  
extraños amigos.  
Haruko: esta cria tiene arta imaginacion y le cambio muuuuuuuuchas cosas pero a mi punto de   
vista esta excelente dejen review onegai!!( mas que nada es para saber si quieren el  
final y si no soy yo, mi oneechan y a carito card captors a las unicas que nos gusto.)  
  
Lain: no es justo tu me maltratas llamere a la asociación de maltratos contra hermanas malvadas crueles y perversas   
* dice saliendo de abajo de una mesa toda golpeada*  
  
Haruko: SI! Soy malvada cruel y perversa JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Lain: ¬¬U el colmo..  
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	2. Capitulo II

Haruko: hola otra vez!! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, el que sigue fue un impacto profundo en mi corazón, pero veamos que opinan ustedes  
  
Lain: siiiiiiii!!!! Fue horrible casi me dio un infarto cuando me entere de que ....mmmmppdnsmx  
  
Haruko: * tapandole a lain la boca con ambas manos* CALLATE #$%&%$& como se te ocurre contarles lo que viene ahora. NO LO ARRINES!!* Lain se va poniendo azul poco a poco* jijiji lo siento queridos lectores comprendanla no sabe lo que hace * de repente bajo la mirada y veo la cara a azul de lain* WAAAAAAA  
  
Lain: * respirando* #%$&%$/ POR POO Y ME MATAS  
  
Haruko: jiji gomen nasai oneechan  
  
Lain: COMIENZA A CONTAR LOS MINUTOS QUE TE FALTAN!! *grita a Haruko mientras sale en una persecución que durara mucho, ya que corre muy lento*  
  
Haruko: *mientras corre* bueno mejor sigan leyendo porque esto tiene para rato y antes de que la baka de mi hermana les termine contando toda la historia, ya no los interrumpo mas con incoherencias asi que disfruten  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
En el cementerio de Londres, varias personas veían como un ataúd descendía a las profundidades  
de la tierra. Habían muchos jóvenes, por lo que se podía decir que quien acababa de morir   
también lo era. Varia mujeres de mayor edad lloraban desconsoladamente. Un joven de cabello   
negro y lentes, de unos 19 años recitaba una plegaria o una oración y se podía ver la tristeza   
en sus ojos. Finalmente, deposito una rosa azul en el ataúd, y el resto de los presentes   
hicieron lo mismo. Así, la gente se fue alejando, dejando al joven de anteojos ante el ataúd, al  
cual dirigía su mirada de tristeza.  
  
-No es por ti- dijo para sí mismo- se que estas en un lugar mejor. Lo se porque he estado allí.  
Lo que en verdad me entristece son los vivos, lo que dejas aquí solos- y al decir esto levanto   
la vista para dirigirla a una encina en la cual se apoyaba sobre un gran roble la silueta de un   
hombre. Volvió a bajar la vista y se alejo, caminando sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el muchacho que se encontraba en el árbol decidiera a   
acercarse a la tumba. Cuando lo hizo, se pudo notar que era joven, no más de 20 años, de   
cabellos abundantes y castaños. Sus ojos eran oscuros, casi fríos, y la expresión seria en su   
rostro lo hacia ver más viejo. Su cuerpo era atlético, cualquier chica hubiera caído rendida en   
sus brazos. Pero su semblante mostraba gran tristeza. Permaneció unos minutos delante de la   
tumba sin decir nada. Finalmente dijo sin soltar una sola lágrima – Lo siento- y se alejo   
dejando a la vista el epitafio escrito en el mármol:  
  
LI MEILING   
1983-2002  
Amada hija, hermana y amiga  
- Estoy perfectamente- dijo nuestro guapísimo joven con seriedad.   
Hacia una semana que su prima Meiling había muerto por un derrame cerebral y él no había querido   
hablar al respecto, ni siquiera había dado muestras de tristeza o dolor. Había seguido su vida   
como si nada. Esta tratando de ocultarse.  
-Syaoran, por favor, se que te cuesta expresarte pero si no hablas de ellos te vas ha hacer   
daño- dijo un señor de unos 45 años, delgado pero fuerte, de ojos claros y pelo canoso.  
- Estoy bien- insistió Syaoran  
- No, no estás bien. Se que Meiling era tu mejor amiga, la única que te conocía bien. No puedes  
seguir cerrándote en ti mismo.  
El joven se levanto evidentemente molesto y frunciendo el ceño dijo: Sí puedo, he vivido así  
toda mi vida y así seguirá siendo- luego relajando un poco la cara y con un poco más de   
serenidad continuo- estoy bien, de verdad, así soy yo, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo   
profesor.  
-Te dije que era mala idea vivir con un psicólogo, se la pasa psicoanalizándote todo el tiempo.   
Aunque no lo culpo, eres todo un misterio- dijo el joven de gafas y cabello negro con una sonrisa  
traviesa desde el escritorio en que trabajaba.  
- No empieces a defenderlo Eriol- dijo el profesor dejando a un lado el libro que había tratado  
en vano de leer.  
-Eriol presta atención o dejo de ayudarte- dijo una joven de unos 25 años, cabello corto y rubio   
que le dirigía una mirada de enojo desde un lado del escritorio.  
- Tranquila Kate, haré lo que tú digas- dijo sumisamente, aunque Syaoran podía imaginárselo   
cruzando los dedos por la espalda.  
Syaoran salió del estudio seguido del profesor.  
-Tal vez si escribes como te sientes. A algunos les es más fácil escribir...-dijo el profesor   
mientras entraban al vestíbulo de lo que parecía ser una mansión y del cual partían las   
escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores-… así podrías desahogarte y…  
-Syaoran- dijo la voz de una joven  
Syaoran quedo paralizado con un pie en el primer escalón, la mano en la pasarela y de espaldas   
a la puerta de entrada. El joven se giro para mirar la puerta. Frente a el se encontraban Sakura  
y Tomoyo, a quienes él miro con espanto, y un joven bajo de unos 27 años de pelo corto castaño   
y algo regordete.  
-Syaoran, las señoritas dicen ser amigas tuyas y de Meiling- dijo el joven, que portaba un  
carnet de trabajo que decía Tonny Picolo, ingeniero industrial.  
Syaoran sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. No ella. No ahora. No con todo lo que estaba pasando.  
Si ella estaba allí no podría soportarlo. Y ahora las cosas estaban demasiado peligrosas para  
permitirse distracción. Estuvo unos segundos mirándolas, hasta que finalmente se giro y subió   
las escaleras con firmeza, tenía que salir de allí.   
-Syaoran no vas ha…-comenzó a decir Tonny   
-DEJENME EN PAZ- grito. Desapareció por el pasillo, entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un   
golpe  
-Que raro, el nunca es maleducado- dijo Tonny asombrado  
-Sakura, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol que acababa de salir del estudio y se acerco a saludar a sus amigas.  
-Hola Eriol, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos- dijo Tomoyo hablando en Japonés, puesto que   
Sakura aún observaba la habitación por la cual había desparecido Syaoran.  
- Me alegro de verlas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar?  
- Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Tomoyo- pero mamá nos rento una casa en el centro de Londres  
-¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Eriol con seriedad  
- Bien, hasta donde se puede estar. Prefiero no hablar de ello. Venimos del cementerio.- dijo   
ella bajando la vista con tristeza.  
-¿Qué tal ella?- dijo Eriol bajando la voz y señalando a Sakura con la cabeza.  
- Mal. Lo peor es que trata de ocultarlo. Creo que aprendió eso de Syaoran, aunque no se en que   
momento. ¿Qué tal esta él?  
-Peor- respondió con tristeza  
- Bien- dijo Sakura que había dejado de mirar a la habitación y había regresado a la normalidad  
adoptando su sonrisa acostumbrada- aún tenemos que desempacar así que mejor nos vamos- y dijo   
en ingles, dirigiéndose a Tonny- Fue un placer conocerlo señor Picolo  
-Tonny, por favor. El placer fue mío.  
- Si quieren les enseño la hermosa ciudad de Londres- dijo Eriol también en Ingles- Les   
encantara y tal vez convenzamos a algunos amigo de venir con nosotros- dijo Mirando   
expresivamente la habitación de Syaoran- miren aquí esta mi número telefónico.  
- Y aquí tienes el nuestro- dijo Tomoyo escribiendo el suyo.  
- Adiós Eriol, nos vemos después.  
- Adiós querida Sakura, Adiós Tomoyo- dijo saludando y finalmente cerro la puerta.  
- Encantadoras chicas. ¿Quienes eran?- pregunto Kate  
- Amigas de la infancia. Muy buenas amigas- dijo Eriol más para sí mismo que para Kate, mientras  
subía las escaleras.  
  
Continuara…  
Lo siento, lo siento, la mate. Pero es que no todo puede ser color de rosas. Discúlpenme los   
fanáticos de Meiling.  
Los personajes Tony, Kate y el profesor los invente yo.  
El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Sakura Card Captors.  
  
En los próximos capitulos:  
Quienes son Syaoran y Eriol. Porque Syaoran no quería ver a Sakura. Cual es el peligro al que  
Syaoran se refiere. Quienes son los compañeros de vivienda de Eriol y Syaoran  
  
Pueden mandarme lo que sea (menos virus) a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es   
  
Lain: waaaaa *llorando* les dije, les dije, yo casi me desmaye!!!  
  
Haruko: snif si es triste muy triste, pero a mi no me digan nada yo no fui la que lo escribió, solo le pedí permiso a la autora para que me dejara ponerlo aquí y ella accedio, asi que si tienen algun reclamo, comente en los rebién y de pasadita mandenle un mail felicitandola  
  
Lain:*secandoce las lagrimas* bueno ahí esta el segundo capitulo y esperence a leer los siguientes, lo mas fome de la historia es el comienzo créanme  
  
Haruko: estoy de a cuerdo y eso que no es nada malo el comienzo. Bueno hasta la proxima cualquier duda reclamo etc... y saben como hacérselo llegar a la autora y onegai reviews!!!   
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	3. Capitulo III

Haruko: que hay gente!!! Aquí les voy otra vez con este fic para alégrales la vida triste mortales jajajajaja  
  
Lain: estúpida cállate  
  
Haruko:*piensa* "chita esta cria insolente no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie".A ver hermanita lo único que estoy haciendo es alegrarles la vida a los lectores y se olviden por unos instantes de sus penosas vidas llenas de obligaciones y estudios (o trabajos según corresponda)   
  
Lain: eso si  
  
Haruko: ya mejor cállate, en cuanto a la historia aquí les viene el capitulo tres ojalá les guste. !HA y antes de que se me olvide aquí empiezan las alucinaciones del señor de los anillos mencionadas en el primer capitulo.  
CAPITULO III  
  
Syaoran Li Cloe es nieto del mago Cloe creador de las cartas. Conoció a Sakura y Tomoyo en el   
cuarto año de la escuela Tomoeda, donde estudiaban juntos y donde además competían por atrapar   
las cartas Cloe. A pesar que Syaoran había sido educado con magia, se vio derrotado por Sakura,  
una novata, que se convirtió en la heredera de las cartas, antes mencionadas, pero que además había   
conquistado su corazón a pesar de los esfuerzos de Meiling por que esto no pasara. En cuanto a   
Eriol, los había conocido ese año también, mientras creaba problemas para que Sakura cambiar   
las cartas Cloe en cartas Sakura, porque Eriol era ni más ni menos que la reencarnación del  
mismísimo mago Cloe. Genial ¿No?  
  
Syaoran entro en su cuarto y golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Giro sobre sí mismo varias veces   
gruñendo y maldiciendo, pero en poco segundo se calmo. Apoyo las manos y la frente sobre la  
puerta con aire cansado. Podía sentir la mirada de Sakura traspasando la puerta.- Demonios-   
dijo. Odiaba cuando las cosas estaban fuera de su control. Golpeo su frente contra la puerta  
varias veces mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Habían pasado casi ocho años ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué   
la seguí amando? Por eso se había ido a Londres, para poner distancia entre ella y él ¿Por qué  
tenía que venir ahora? ¿Justamente ahora? Él ya conocía la respuesta: ella sabia cuanto   
significaba Meiling para él y había venido a apoyarlo. Pero eso solo causaba más dolor. Ahora   
la había visto como mujer, había admirado su belleza. Ya no era la niña amable de la que se  
había enamorado, ahora había despertado pasión en él. Había querido besarla apenas la vio. Ni  
siquiera los Ángeles debían ser tan bellos como ella. Pero había faltado algo. Su sonrisa. La   
sonrisa que lo había vuelto loco por tantos años no estaba allí. Ella también estaba tan dolida   
como él. No era justo.  
-Syaoran ¿Estas bien?- dijo Eriol del otro lado de la puerta  
-Solo déjame en paz- respondió el con voz quebrada por el llanto que quería salir de él.  
-Syaoran no…  
-Insonorus- murmuro Syaoran y todo sonido exterior desapareció. Eriol sintió la creación del   
hechizo, suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, lo sabía desde que  
Syaoran se mudo con él, pero jamás había logrado descubrir qué.  
- Demonios- volvía a decir Syaoran. Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y humedeció su cara y su   
cuello con agua fría. Luego se miro al espejo.  
- Esa niña va ha ser mi perdición. Lo fue una vez, y lo volverá a ser - murmuro  
  
Un año después de atrapar la carta esperanza, Sakura y Syaoran había sido enviados 40.000 años al   
pasado. En esa época existían muchas más razas de las que existen ahora. Estaban los hombre, muy  
parecidos a los actuales, aunque vivían mucho más tiempo; Los elfos, los primeros nacidos, que   
solo podían morir de tristeza o si eran muertos en batalla, que jamás envejecían y eran muy   
poderosos, con habilidades curativas, gran agilidad y podían ver a grandes distancias. Debido a   
sus edades (miles de años) solían ser muy sabios y sus modales solían ser exquisitos. También   
estaba los enanos, que como dice su nombre eran de pequeño tamaño, amaban las minas, odiaban a   
los elfos y desconfiaban de casi todo.   
  
También existía una raza casi pasada por alto, tal vez debido a su tamaño (más o menos el de un   
niño de 10 años), eran los llamados medianos o Hobbits, con enormes patas peludas y fascinación   
por la buena comida y la buena vida.  
  
Habían muchísimas más razas, como los magos, llamados Istari; o demonios como los Orcos, una   
especie de vampiros que se convertían en roca a la luz del sol; y los más horribles y poderosos  
demonios, los balrogs, hechos de fuego y sombras.  
  
En los inicios de las razas habían sido creados muchos anillos mágicos. Los más poderosos fueron  
los 7 anillos que fueron creados para los reyes enanos, los 9 para los reyes hombres y los tres  
para los reyes elfos. Pero todos ellos fueron traicionados, por un Balrog llamado Sauron, que  
creo otro anillo, un anillo único, capaz de controlar los otros. Los enanos pelearon, pero   
fueron derrotados, y Sauron se apodero de cuatro, y los demás se perdieron. Los enanos fueron   
corrompidos por el anillo único, y se convirtieron en los Nazgul, sirvientes del anillo, mejor   
conocidos como los nueve Jinetes Negros. Solo los tres anillos elfos fueron salvados, puesto que  
Sauron jamás llego a tocarlos.  
  
Con el poder de los anillos, Sauron comenzó a dominar la tierra media hasta que finalmente   
Isildur, un Rey de los hombres, corto la mano de Sauron y se apodero del anillo único, pero no  
lo destruyo como debía haber hecho. El anillo maligno lo corrompió y luego lo traiciono y lo  
abandono, porque el anillo tiene voluntad propia, y sale del dedo cuando le conviene. Así, el   
anillo permaneció perdido por casi tres mil años.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la llamada tierra media en Enero del año 3018 de la tercera edad   
según la cuenta que llevaban los elfos, los primeros nacidos. Su deber era proteger al que había  
encontrado el anillo, un Hobbit llamado Frodo Bolson, y acompañarlo en su deber de ir hasta las  
mismas tierras de Sauron, protegidas por Orcos y hombres malignos, y destruirlo en el único  
lugar donde se puede destruir el anillo: en la lava de la montaña del destino, donde fue creado;  
todo esto por supuesto sin que el anillo cayera de nuevo en las manos de Sauron.   
  
Ambos, a pesar de no tener su magia (puesto que si no han nacido no tiene su magia) cumplieron   
su deber: el anillo fue destruido y con el Sauron y los nueve. Pero tuvo muchas consecuencias en  
la vida de estos dos niños. El viaje desde Hobbiton (Una ciudad de Hobbits) hasta la montaña   
del destino había durado desde Septiembre de 3018 hasta 28 Marzo de 3019, es decir seis meses,  
durante los cuales ellos habían tenido que caminar kilómetros y kilómetros, habían sufrido   
infinidad de ataques de los sirvientes de Sauron y en el último mes en el cual habían estado en   
las tierras de Sauron (que son descritas como el propio infierno, donde jamás sale el sol)  
estuvieron a punto de morir de hambre y sed. El resultado fue que ninguno de los dos pudiera   
volver a conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas, además de un sin número de cicatrices, sobre  
todo Sakura, que llego a ser prisionera de los orcos y torturada por ellos.   
  
Además hicieron un extraño descubrimiento. Al igual que Eriol, ellos tenían un pasado que jamás  
hubieran podido adivinar. Ella, como Selene, hija de Celebriant y Elrond, princesa elfica,   
hermana menor de Arwen, Reina de los Elfos y los Hombres. Él, como Gothmog, comandante y décimo   
Jinete Negro, hijo de Sauron y heredero del anillo, Señor de las tinieblas, que traiciono a su   
padre por amor a Selene, con consecuencias nefastas para él.  
  
Su personalidad cambio de manera explosiva. A pesar de que habían pasado casi dos años en esa   
época, ellos no había crecido, y no habían pasado más de dos minutos en nuestra época. Cuando  
regresaron, Toya encontró a una Sakura desorientada, que no dormía en las noches y que se   
negaba rotundamente a hablar de sí misma, aunque seguía tan alegre como siempre, pero cuando   
estaba sola, una expresión de tristeza aparecía en su rostro. Se volvió más observadora,   
probablemente por la influencia de Syaoran y mucho más segura de sí misma. En cuanto a Syaoran,  
se volvió aún más cerrado y taciturno, se encerró en si mismo, y ni siquiera Eriol o Meiling le   
pudieron sacar algo. Además, ambos dejaron de enviarse cartas, y cuando preguntaron la razón   
ellos solo dijeron: No se metan en esto.  
  
Continuara…  
Notas:  
Para los que no lo saben la historia de la edad media tuve el atrevimiento de robármela (solo a   
mí se me ocurre semejante herejía) de El Señor de los Anillos, de J. R. R. Tolkien (Tolkien se   
esta revolviendo en su tumba)  
El nombre Gothmog que le día a Syhaoran también es de los libros de Tolkien, y es el Señor de   
los Balrogs, gran capitán de Angband, que le dio muerte a Feanor, Fingon y Ecthelion (el   
teniente de Minas Morgul, las tierras de Sauron, llevó el mismo nombre en la Tercera Edad)   
(n. a. Esto es para los puristas que saben de qué estoy hablando)  
Selene (luz de luna) fue inventado por mi, puesto que su supuesta hermana Arwen significa   
estrella de la tarde, Celebrian, su madre, significa luz de plata, y Elrond su padre, bóveda   
de las estrellas y Galadriel, la madre de Celebriant y abuela de Selene, Estrella de la mañana,   
me pareció que la cosa tenia que seguir por el mismo camino ¿o me estoy enredando mucho?  
  
En el próximo capitulo  
Sabremos por que Sakura y Syaoran evitan contacto o tal vez sigamos con la duda???. Sabremos   
cuales son los peligros de los que habla Syaoran en el capitulo II???', o nos enredaremos más  
con la historia de la tierra media???.  
  
Para enviar quejas, críticas o pedir explicaciones sobre la historia, enviar a   
lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es   
  
Haruko: bien este capitulo mas que nada, fue una explicación (algo confusa) de lo que se avecina  
  
Lain: estoy recuerdo, pero si no entendieron esto se va aclarando según se van dando los hechos y al final termina muy entendible   
  
Haruko: bueno, como no tengo ganas ni tpo en gastarlo luchando con mi hermana en este momento, aquí se acabaron los comentarios. Bueno aquí los dejo adios * haruko se va y apaga la luz*  
  
Lain: oye espera!!! No me dejes aquí solita * se va corriendo detrás de Haruko* Ha! Y antes de que se me olvide cómo a ella * señalando a su hermana que ya va muuuuuy lejos * dejen review onegai!! chau  
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	4. Capitulo IV

Haruko: iosssssssssssssssssss!! Que onda crios??? Aquí estoy...  
  
Lain: ESTAMOS!  
  
Haruko: ¬¬U tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí  
  
Lain: claro que si, como eres tan despistada capacito que te mandes alguna embarra si no estoy presente  
  
Haruko: A si? Pues adivina YO escribo TU estas de estorbo así que lárgate, además es MI pieza  
  
Lain: resulta, hermanita querida, que ES MI HORA EN EL COMPUTADOR, así que si quieres un consejo guárdate tus ESTUPIDOS comentarios ya que YO manejo el computador y podría sacarte de una patada si lo desease ahora mismo.  
  
Haruko: emmmm.... Cambiando de tema mejor sigamos con el capítulo *piensa* " si sigo así lo mas probable es que me saque" yap aquí esta el cuarto capitulo ojalá les guste  
Los Quendy  
CAPITULO IV  
  
¿Qué estaba asiendo ahí? ¿En que estaba pensando? Algo le había dicho que tenía que venir, que  
tenía que verlo ¿De donde diablos había surgido esa idea? Ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza   
esos ojos. Ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor, que ella solo había visto en el espejo.   
  
El agua caliente corría sobre su cabeza inclinada, impidiendo que se notaran las lágrimas que   
corrían por ella. Dolor, Tristeza. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba dormir en sus brazos, la sensación de  
seguridad que ellos le daban. Su mente permaneció un momento enfocada en ese recuerdo, y poco  
a poco se fue clamando. Finalmente salio de la ducha y se puso una bata. Enrollo su cabello en   
una toalla y abrió la puerta que separaba la habitación del cuarto de baño.  
Syaoran estaba en un verdadero dilema ¿Subo o no subo? Se encontraba frente a la casa de dos  
pisos donde Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaban a dormir, y la ventana de la habitación de Sakura   
miraba hacia la calle. Syaoran no quería verla, pero al mismo tiempo sí quería. Además tenía   
que hablar con ella. Ahora que ya estaba aquí ya no podía seguir ocultándole lo que estaba   
sucediendo como había venido haciendo para protegerla. Pero hablar con ella significaría que se  
quedaría más tiempo, lo que quería decir tenerla cerca y no poder acercarse. Sería como un   
drogadicto tratando de dejar la droga con esta al alcance de la mano y también tendría que  
hablar de su relación, si es que a eso se le llama relación.  
  
Bueno, algún día tenía que pasar ¿No? Así que ¿Subo o no subo? No quería que Tomoyo lo viera.   
Pero sería una falta de respeto, después de todo, no es correcto que un muchacho se meta por la   
ventana del cuarto de una chica en medio de la noche. Claro que, después de todo era Sakura.  
Habían estado casi dos años durmiendo, comiendo, en fin viviendo juntos. Y después de todo, la  
conocía mejor incluso que su hermano; la había visto en pijama, traje de baño, traje de   
princesa, traje elfo, despeinada, embarrada, mojada, cubierta de sangre, incluso… Sacudió la   
cabeza quitando la imagen de su mente, sonrojándose pero también apretando los puños de furia   
contenida.   
  
Pero, ella ya no era una niña, y sin embargo sabía que no pasaría nada, que ni siquiera la   
tocaría. Suspiro. "Subamos". Y con una agilidad increíble alcanzo de un salto el balcón de la  
ventana y con un pequeño hechizo la abrió . No encontró a Sakura, se acerco a la puerta   
del baño y oyó el ruido de agua al caer de la ducha. Se apoyo en la pared opuesta al cuarto de  
baño y espero.  
Lo primero que noto Sakura al salir del baño era que no estaba sola. Una pequeña sensación de   
espanto pasó por su cuerpo pero desapareció al ver a Syaoran. Se asombro. No de encontrarlo   
enfrente suyo sino por no haberlo sentido, aunque tampoco la había sentido él a ella esta mañana.  
Estaban muy distraídos. Vulnerables. Nada bueno en su caso.  
- Me asombro que el señor Picolo te llamara por tu nombre- dijo Sakura sin saludar y obviando   
las preguntas obvias que se harían si te consigues a un chico que no has visto en 8 años y del   
que estas locamente enamorada en tu propio cuarto.  
- Esto es Inglaterra, la gente no se llama por su apellido como en Japón o China, puedes decirle  
Tonny, el no se ofenderá- dijo Syhaoran sentándose en su cama con confianza.  
-¿En Inglaterra también entran los chicos en las habitaciones de las chicas sin su permiso?-   
dijo Sakura con sarcasmo mientras desenrollaba la toalla de la cabeza.  
- No, lo siento, necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo bajando avergonzado la cabeza- es mejor que me  
vaya, te estoy faltando al respeto.  
- No te pongas formal conmigo- dijo Sakura mientras se desenredaba el cabello  
-Sakura, ya no somos unos niños- dijo Syaorn molesto  
-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- dijo Sakura para evitar la discusión  
-Jinetes negros- dijo Syaoran como si eso lo explicara todo  
-¿Qué hay con ellos?- dijo Sakura tranquilamente  
-Están aquí, los he sentido  
  
La cara de Sakura adopto una expresión de terror. Solo había algo que temía más que a las arañas  
y eran los jinetes negros.  
  
Pero la mirada de preocupación de Sakura desapareció.  
- Eso es imposible. Eso paso hace 40.000 años y además fueron destruidos junto con el anillo   
¿no?  
- No están los nueve, hasta ahora solo es uno, pero está aquí. Además si nosotros pudimos viajar   
40.000 años al pasado, ellos pueden hacerlo también al futuro. Aunque dudo que ese sea el caso  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura  
-Porque no creo que tengan esa clase de poder. Ellos están muertos. Tal vez solo estuvieron  
escondidos  
-¿40.000 años? ¿Por qué no aparecieron antes?  
- Tal vez lo hicieron, pero nadie lo recuerda. O tal vez han reservado fuerza para este día.  
-¿Por qué este Día?  
-Venganza. Saben que éramos del futuro, además mira esto- Syaoran saco un periódico del   
pantalón que tenía como titulo "Intrusión en las computadoras del FBI y la CIA"  
-¿Qué tiene esto que ver?- pregunto Sakura con extrañeza  
- Los nombres de los archivos que buscaban: Isabel Crusher y Jakcson Priesley  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura – nosotros- dijo  
- Si. Nos están buscando por los nombres que usábamos en la guerra del anillo, y para estos  
momentos ya deben saber que no son reales.  
- Es que esta pesadilla no va ha terminar nunca- dijo Sakura arrodillándose al suelo y   
cubriéndola cara con sus manos  
A Syaoran le dolía verla así. Quería correr a abrazarla y consolarla pero no podía hacerlo.  
-¿Han atacado?- pregunto Sakura  
- Un par de veces, uno de ellos Annael. Solo es un cabo, pero creo que dará bastantes problemas.  
- ¿Lo enfrentaste solo?- pregunto Sakura lista para regañarlo si su respuesta era afirmativa.  
- Annael escapo antes de que pudiéramos enfrentarlo. Dejo a varias personas inconscientes. Sin   
energía. Lo gracioso es que ambas veces fue en una joyería.  
- ¿Una joyería?  
Syaoran se encogió de hombros – Como sea Tonny estaba conmigo. No iba a enfrentar un jinete   
negro solo, por muy jinete negro que sea.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Estas muy distraída- dijo Syaoran asombrado- se nota a leguas que Tonny, kate y Neitan son   
Magos  
- Yo… Yo he estado algo distraída.  
- No eres la única. Como sea, son quendy, igual que tú. Murieron en la batalla contra Sauron   
¿Recuerdas? La Batalla en la que Isildur le cortó el dedo a Sauron y se hizo con el anillo.   
Eran los magos más poderosos de su época. Más incluso que Gandalf o Saruman.  
- No me hables de vidas pasadas- dijo Sakura molesta  
- No se porque te molesta tanto, al fin y al cabo yo soy el hijo de Sauron. Tú, aunque sea,   
eres hija de Celebriant  
- Lo siento, pero tener doble vida no es para mí. Tener una sola ya es bastante difícil.  
Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio  
-Y bien ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Syaoran  
Sakura lo meditó unos pocos instantes y luego dijo  
- Me quedare, pero no intervendré a menos que de verdad necesiten mi ayuda y no quiero que les  
digas a los demás  
- okey- dijo él. La comprendía, ella había sufrido mucho más que él y no quería presionarla  
- ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- Pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ante su silencio, ella   
continuo- alguno de los dos tenía que sacar el tema a relucir  
- Sí, lo se- callo unos instantes. Nunca la había oído decir "nosotros" en esa connotación-   
Supongo que haremos lo de siempre. Lo ignoraremos.  
- Dudo que Eriol lo ignore.  
- Yo me encargo de él. Aún así, yo estaré ahí para ti- dijo Syaoran mientras una sonrisa asomaba  
en sus labios. Era raro verlo sonreír, pero sus sonrisas eran reconfortantes y contagiosas.   
Sakura sonrió también.  
- ¿Cómo vas con lo de Meiling?- dijo para alejar el principal tema   
- La extraño. Sabes, lo raro es que extraño que me salte encima gritando mi nombre por todo el   
colegio.  
- Si quieres yo lo hago- dijo Sakura riendo  
- No, por favor…  
  
Y así siguieron hablando, como ninguno de los dos solía hacer con nadie más. Finalmente Shaoran  
volvió a salir por la ventana tras despedirse de Sakura. Estaba feliz. Tal vez ella jamás sería  
suya, pero siempre podrá contar con ella. Eso es suficiente. Así, se alejo, atravesando las   
calles del Londres.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Aquí vamos con los tecnicismos.   
La palabra Quendy significa "Los que hablan con voces" y es el nombre élfico original con que   
se designaba a todos los elfos. Aquí lo utilizo como los nombres de unos magos especiales,   
inventados por mí pero con nombre robado como podéis ver, que explicare mejor después.  
El nombre del Jinete negro (porque quería que existiera una relación más personal entre los  
jinetes y Syaoran, su supuesto comandante) Annael, en el Silmarillion (de Tolkien) aparece como  
un Elfo gris de Mithrim, antepasado de Túor   
(Tecnicismos para los fanáticos de Tolkien)  
  
Los nombres Jackson Priesley e Isabel Crusher son inventados bajo influencia de muchas series   
de televisión.  
  
En próximos capítulos:  
Sabremos mejor quienes son los Quendy. Sabremos algún día cual es el rollo de la relación  
Sakura-Syaoran. No se pierdan el próximo programa, por este mismo canal, y tal vez a la misma   
hora.  
  
Para enviar quejas y críticas (constructivas por favor) a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es  
  
Haruko: jijijij este capítulo deja bastante intrigado  
  
Lain: sip sobretodo por eso que dice Syaora "no hiba a enfrentar un jinete negro solo, por muy jinete negro que sea" ¿acaso el tambien es un jinete negro?  
  
Haruko: *piensa* " baka" no pienses estupideces eso no quiere decir nada. Antes de que lo arruenes esto se acaba aquí  
  
Lain: por que???? *con ojitos llorosos *   
  
Haruko: tu callate* le dice dandole una de sus mirada asecinas* Bueno queridos lectores dejen sus rebién onegai!!. Ya se que no lo dje en un capitulo bastante fome pero aquí esta el siguiente este es mejor.  
  
Sayonara -'.^ 


	5. Capitulo V

Haruko: Bueno aqui les caigo otra vez  
  
Lain: konnishiwa!!!  
  
Haruko: chicos les tenemos noticias  
  
LAin: muy cierto, desde aqui comienza lo interesante, ¬¬ aunque para lo bueno, bueno falta   
bastante  
  
Haruko: en fin paciencia, paciencia. Aqui les va el fic.   
  
Los Quedy  
CAPITULO V  
Los Quendy eran magos, como los Istari (magos), pero que, a diferencia de ellos, fueron   
entrenados para ser guerreros desde su nacimiento, fueron entrenados para ser los mejores. Su   
deber era proteger los tres anillos elficos de las fuerzas de Saurón, aunque en realidad estaban  
encargados de liderar las fuerzas en contra de Saurón. Estos anillos eran:  
  
Narya, el anillo de Fuego, que portaba Mithrandir o Gandalf, un Istari muy poderoso y sabio que  
participo en la guerra del anillo y fue muy buen amigo de Sakura (que tomo el nombre de   
Isabel, "Isa"en esa guerra) y Shaoran (que tomo el nombre de Jakcson, "Jack"). Este portador   
estaba custodiado por Feanáro (significa espíritu de fuego en Elfico). Feanáro viene a ser el   
profesor Neitan   
  
Nenya, el anillo de agua o de diamante, portado por Galadriel, madre de Celebriant, madre de  
Selene (vida pasada de Sakura). Estaba protegida por Aerandir (Vagabundo del mar en elfico).   
Aerandir viene a ser el ingeniero Tonny Picolo  
  
Vilya, el anillo de aire o de zafiro, portado por Elrond, padre de Selene. Estaba protegido por   
Wilwarin (Mariposa en elfico). Wilwarin viene a ser Kate Genderson  
Eriol toco el timbre  
-Me asombra que hayas decidido venir. Pensé que le tenías miedo a Sakura- dijo con sonrisa   
maliciosa  
- No me fastidies- contesto Syaoran secamente.   
Ambos vestían de colores oscuros. Eriol con camisa manga larga gris con pantalones negros que   
lo hacían ver muy elegante y Syaoran de blue jeans, franela con camisa a cuadros azul oscuro   
encima, que lo hacían ver muy deportivo. Llevaba guantes de motociclista. Que contraste.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Antes de que Eriol pudiera decir nada y antes de que Syaoran pudiera   
reaccionar, un puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándolo tumbado en el recibidor.  
- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo Syaoran frotándose la mejilla.  
- Eso es por todas las veces que quise golpearte y no pude porque eras muy niño, mocoso- Dijo  
Toya de pie frente a la puerta frotándose la mano- Y todavía me debes más.  
Syaoran iba a replicar pero no tuvo tiempo.  
TOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito una chica alta de cabello largo y castaño que salto encima de Toya y se  
quedo guindada a él.  
Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Toya y Shaoran mientras Eriol sonreía claramente   
divertido con la situación.  
-Nakuru, quitateme de encima, soy un hombre casado.  
-No importa, yo te quiero igual  
-Que cruz- suspiro Toya que entro en la casa arrastrando a Nakuru  
  
Nakuru es guardián de Eriol. Viene a ser lo que es Yukito para Sakura. Solamente que su   
personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la de Yukito.  
  
Entraron en el recibidor y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Encontraron a Kero en su forma   
original peleando con Yue (Yukito en su forma original), mientras Sakura trataba de detenerlos y   
Tomoyo disfrutaba la situación. En el momento en que entro Eriol, Yue se calmo  
-Mago Clow- dijo- Es un placer volverlo a ver  
- Es Eriol, Yue- dijo el aludido- y deja de pelear con Kero  
- Si señor- dijo Yue que cambio de apariencia para volver a presentar a Yukito  
- Ha, porque claro, a él si lo obedeces- dijo Sakura molesta enrollando su cabello y colocándolo  
a un lado. Vestía una franela de mangas anchas y largas color negro y un pantalón blue Jean.  
Llevaba también unos guantes de color negro, que la hacía ver diferente.  
- Bueno, mejor nos vamos- dijo Eriol  
- Yo voy- dijo Toya  
- Pensé que no querías ir- dijo Yukito  
- no voy a dejar a mi hermana con el mocoso- dijo Toya  
- Hermanooooooooo- dijo Sakura  
  
Así fue como Toya, con Nakuru Colgada a él, Yukito, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol con Suppy en el   
bolsillo (su guardián, que viene a ser lo que es Kero para Sakura, también con una personalidad   
opuesta a la de kero) y Sakura con Kero también en el bolso, salieron a las calles de Londres,   
donde por supuesto, Sakura volvió hacer gala de su energía al visitar lugares nuevos, mirando   
todo y corriendo por todos lados como si fuera una niña, arrastrando a todo el mundo.  
  
- Toya, vamos, quiero ver esa tienda- decía Nakuru arrastrando a Toya  
- Pero bueno me vas a dejar quieto mujer- decía, tratando de soltarse sin éxito mientras era   
arrastrado por Nakuru hacia la tienda- Yuki, ayúdame  
- ya voy- dijo Sonriendo  
Se encontraban sentados en la mesa de una heladería, mientras descansaban del paseo.  
- Donde están kero y Suppy- pregunto Sakura  
- Comiendo helados en alguna parte- dijo Eriol sin preocuparse  
- Pero, Suppy no puede comer dulce, se volverá loco- dijo Sakura preocupada, recordando la vez   
en que Suppy se había comido los dulces de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.  
- No, ya resolví ese problema.  
- Ya era hora ¿no?- dijo Tomoyo  
- Sakura, es él- dijo De repente Syaoran levantándose de la mesa y tumbando su helado.  
- Es por allá- dijo Sakura, corriendo en la dirección en que había señalado.  
- SAKURA- grito Syaoran, pero ya era tarde Sakura siguió corriendo- Maldición- dijo. Saco un   
pequeño comunicador en forma de lapicero. – Tonny, estoy cerca de la abadía de Wetminster,   
Annael esta aquí. Muévete.- Y salio corriendo detrás de Sakura.  
- ¿Que haces?- pregunto Eriol al ver que Tomoyo corría detrás sacando una cámara  
- Voy a filmar a mi querida Sakura en acción- dijo sin dejar de correr  
-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Eriol también corriendo tras ella.  
  
Sakura entro en una amplia sala de una de las mansiones de la calle y noto que era un sitio   
turístico. Las personas que momentos antes estaban haciendo fila para entrar a observar la   
mansión, ahora se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Frente a la puerta, un hombre alto de  
cabellos rubios pero mirada oscura y maligna, agarraba a una joven por el cuello, que trataba   
en vano de escapar.   
Lo primero que sintió Sakura fue pánico. Los jinetes solían infundir terror. Era un arma que   
utilizaban en contra de sus enemigos. Sakura sintió como sus piernas se volvían como mantequilla,  
pero aún así se adelanto hacía Annael y dijo con voz autoritaria -Suéltala  
Annael volteo a mirar a quien se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra y sonrió – o sino ¿Qué  
harás?  
Sakura con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada al jinete que soltó a la joven, quien asustada  
cayó al piso sin poder moverse.   
Sakura la tomo de la mano, mientras el jinete se recuperaba más de la impresión que del golpe.   
Ella levanto la muchacha diciéndole –Corre-   
  
Cuando ambas empezaban a correr Annael agarro a Sakura por el pelo y la atrajo hacía él. Sakura  
sintió una punzada de dolor en la antigua herida del hombro, que había sido provocada por un   
Jinete negro y por lo tanto nunca se había curado por completo. Sintió como el brazo izquierdo   
se le paralizaba del dolor y entonces el terror la invadió de verdad.   
  
Desde una de las ventanas de la mansión dos personas observaban la escena. Uno era alto y catire,  
el otro era más bajo, pero musculoso, su cara era mucho menos agradable que la de su compañero.  
  
- No dejes que el miedo te invada- dijo el catire- recuerda tus deberes Aerandir  
- No te pongas con eso, que eres tan nuevo en esto como yo- dijo Aerandir  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo el otro no muy convencido.  
  
- Nadie, Nadie me golpea y huye- dijo con voz siseante Annael  
Unas lágrimas de dolor y miedo surcaron la cara de Sakura. Entonces algo corto la mano del   
jinete, lo que hizo que Sakura cayera al piso con la mano de Annael aún amarrándole el cabello.  
Sakura se sacudió el pelo gritando con asco, mientras la mano se deshacía en polvo. Entonces se  
arrastro hasta quedar de espaldas a un muro.  
  
La expresión de Annael no mostró dolor por perder la mano. Simplemente la hizo crecer nuevamente  
y desvió la mirada para prestar atención a aquel que se había atrevido a cortar su mano.   
Se encontró con un joven Catire de ojos azules vestido con ropa china en color verde. Sus ojos   
mostraban furia.   
- ¡Káno! (comandante)- siseo Annael con una sonrisa de odio – Esto es en verdad un placer   
Gothmog. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.  
- Pues en unos momentos desearas no haberme encontrado- respondió el otro levantando la espada   
en posición de ataque.  
  
Sakura no lo podía creer. Ese catire, pero, si es Syaoran. Estaba segura. Además, Annael lo   
reconoció. Entonces Sakura se sorprendió a si misma admirando de piez a cabeza a Gothmog. Sacudió  
la cabeza. No eran momentos para andarse buceando al príncipe de la oscuridad. Aunque hay que   
admitir que Syaoran se ve lindo así. Sakura volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "concéntrate por Dios"  
  
- Lo siento "Jack", tengo ordenes de no matarte, sin embargo, los accidentes pasan- dijo Annael   
mientras abría una caja donde había metido la energía de los humanos, seguido de lo cual dio un   
alarido que hizo que a Sakura, Jack, Aerandir y todos los que estaba en un kilómetro a la   
redonda se estremecieran de terror.  
  
La energía se concentro en una zona donde se abrió una especie de puerta dimensional de la cual  
empezaron a salir…  
- Orcos – dijo Sakura con espanto  
  
Annael salio por la puerta dimensional diciéndole a Jack –Saludos a Isabel  
  
Jack lanzo una bola de fuego de sus manos pero solo dio en un escaparate pues la puerta había   
desaparecido.   
  
Unas dos docenas de orcos los rodeaban ahora.  
- Esto es simplemente genial, dijo Sakura acercándose tomando una espada que colgaba de adorno   
en la pared.  
  
La cosa estaba verdaderamente mal. Sakura tenía problemas para pelear debido a la herida en el  
hombro y aunque Aerendil y Jack podían usar magia, estaban limitados debido a las personas que   
se encontraban alrededor. No se podía dar el lujo de errar un hechizo.  
  
Jack usaba su espada y algún que otro hechizo de protección para los humanos y alguno que otro  
de ataque. Aerendil, usaba cuchillos de hielo que lanzaba por doquier. En cuanto a Sakura,   
usaba la espada cortando cabezas y brazos, defendiendo a los inconscientes. Finalmente la espada  
se rompió (las espadas de adorno no suelen ser muy buenas en combate), lo que la obligo a   
retroceder, aun usando las artes marciales que le había enseñado Syaoran en la tierra media.   
Todo esto solo con la mano derecha. Entonces Eriol vino en su ayuda, y entre ambos mataron a los  
últimos orcos.  
  
Los cuerpos de los orcos mutilados e incendiados por Jack estaban por todas partes. La mansión   
ahora parecía zona de guerra. Sakura finalmente se sentó en el piso cansada. Aerendil se dirigía  
a ayudarla pero Jack le detuvo.  
- No puedes ayudarla- le dijo- ellos están vigilando, si la tratas como si la conocieras la  
pondrás en peligro. Vámonos. Ella esta bien.  
Así, ambos se fueron.  
  
-¿Quiénes eran esos?- pregunto Eriol- y ¿Dónde está Syaoran?  
Sakura se asombro al oír esa pregunta. Así que Eriol, a pesar de ser un mago poderoso no había  
reconocido a Syaoran.   
- Estás bien Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con la cámara aún en la mano  
- Hay, no me digas que grabaste todo- dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor.   
- No iba a perder la oportunidad de grabar a mi querida Sakura peleando junto con semejantes   
héroes. ¿Quiénes eran?  
- No lo se- dijo Sakura cansada  
- ¿Te paso algo en el brazo?. No estabas usándolo. Parecía que te dolía.  
- No es nada- y ante la cara de incredulidad de Eriol insistió- no es nada, estoy bien.  
- Sakura- grito Syaoran corriendo a toda velocidad y arrodillándose ante ella  
- ¿Y tu donde estabas? Desapareciste- pregunto Eriol  
- ¿Cómo que donde estaba?- pregunto Syaoran tan asombrado como Sakura de que no lo reconociera.   
Sacudió la cabeza- Después te lo explico, ya viene la policía.  
  
A lo lejos el profesor hablaba con Tonny, mientras observaban a Syaoran que estiraba el brazo  
izquierdo de Sakura tratando de desentumecerlo. Un poco más atrás Toya hacia un esfuerzo por  
soltarse de Yukito que impedía que el celoso hermano le cayera a golpes a Syaoran. Más lejos,   
Tomoyo y Eriol contaban lo que había pasado y mostraban las escenas de la cámara a la policía.  
- Es extraño- dijo Tonny- ayer no quería ni ver a esa chica y hoy la trata como si nada.  
- Así son los jóvenes- dijo el profesor- A mi lo que me asombra es el valor de la chica. ¿Dices  
que se enfrento a Annael y a los orcos?  
- Si, y vaya que peleaba bien, para tener un brazo lesionado.  
- No lo se, me da la impresión de que no es una chica normal.  
- Claro que no, mira como logra sacarle a Shaoran más de dos palabras- dijo Tonny observando   
como ambos chicos conversaban  
- Si, en realidad no me agrada verlos juntos, no se porque- dijo el profesor mirando con   
disgusto.  
- No se, a mi me parecen una buena pareja.   
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora (muy largas esta vez)  
Los nombres de los anillos de poder salen en el Silmarillion (de Tolkien) y son portados por los  
nombrados en este fan fic. Lo único que se agrego fue la existencia de los quendy para   
protegerlos. En la historia original ellos no existen.   
  
Los nombres de los Quendy significan tal como aparecen en la historia, pero pertenecen a   
personajes diferentes. Aerandir o Vaganbundo de mar, es uno de los tres marineros que   
acompañaron a Earendil en sus viajes.   
Feanáro es uno de los nombres de Feanor y llego a portar el anillo de fuego.   
Wilwarin viene a ser el nombre de una constelación, probablemente Cassiopeia.  
  
El palacio y la abadía de Westminster se encuentran en el centro de Londres, fueron incluidos   
por la UNESCO en la lista de patrimonio mundial en el año de 1987.  
  
Haruko: que les parecio???  
  
Lain: pues a mi punto de vista desde aqui empieza lo bueno  
  
Haruko: yo pienso igual que tu  
  
Lain: ya apurate con eso que okasan ya quiere que nos ballamos a dormir, recuerda que...  
  
Haruko: -.- lose, lo se mañana hay colegio, que martirio. Bueno adios queridos lectores y dejen   
sus review onegai!!  
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	6. Capitulo VI

Haruko_ U.U bueno es una lastima, al parecer a ustedes no les gusto el fic en lo mas minimo (lo   
digo por los review) pero en fin, ya lo empese a exsponer, por lo que lo terminare. En verdad   
es una lastima, aunque quiza con el tpo se ballan metiendo mas en la historia ( ni se imaginan  
lo que biene) bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...  
  
Los Quedy  
CAPITULO VI  
  
Año 3434 de la segunda edad. Los dos mundos  
  
Selene era hija de Celebrian y Elrond ambos pertenecientes a los altos elfos (los más poderosos).  
Su hermana Arwen era la heredera del trono élfico, mientras que sus hermanos Elladan y Elrohir   
habían sido entrenados para ser guerreros.  
  
Selene era alta, de cabellos negros y piel morena que recordaba a los hombres. A pesar de ser  
muy bonita, no era competencia para la belleza de su hermana Arwen o la de su abuela Galadriel,  
por lo cual nunca resalto en este aspecto. Además, Selene era lo que se podría decir rebelde y   
salvaje. Solía correr por los pasillos del castillo, escapándose de sus clases de idioma para   
seguir a sus hermanos a sus prácticas de esgrima. Nunca seguía las reglas de etiqueta y su mayor  
sueño era ser un Quendy, aunque sabia que solo eran tres, es decir, aquellos que había   
reconocido a los portadores de los anillos (puesto que nadie en esas épocas sabia quienes tenían  
los anillos excepto los portadores y sus guardianes) y estaban encargados de liderar a las   
fuerzas elficas contra Sauron. Esta era la razón por la cual Selene solía andar con los   
guardianes, sobre todo con Aerandil que la quería como a una hermana.  
  
A pesar de su salvajismo, Selene tenía un encanto especial. Su sonrisa. Era raro verla sin que   
estuviera riendo, pero no con una risa normal, sino una risa que te llegaba al corazón, que te  
calentaba el cuerpo, y que ella solía dedicar a todos, Altos elfos o Elfos Negros, hombres de  
sangre real o simples granjeros. Incluso a Enanos, con quienes se llevaba bien y por lo cual   
solía ser enviada de diplomática.   
  
Pero su voluntad por ser una Quendy fue mucho más fuerte que los deseos de su padre. Selene se   
convirtió en una Quendy oficial. No era guardiana de los anillos, pero era uno de los líderes   
junto con el resto de los Quendy y era respetada tanto por hombres como por elfos, y los propios  
Quendy la admiraban, porque llego a convertirse en la mejor. Sin embargo Elrond su padre se   
negó a que el resto del reino supiera que su hija era una Quendy, puesto que la pondría en más  
peligro del que ya estaba, y por eso se la conoció como Lalaith (risa en Elfico) y solo los   
Quendy y sus padres conocían este secreto.  
  
Gothmog era hijo de Sauron y Agarwaen (manchado de sangre en elfico). Había sido escogido como   
heredero puesto que era el más poderoso y el único que había logrado controlar el anillo de   
poder. Aún así, debido a que aún era muy joven, seguía las órdenes del Rey Brujo (Capitán de   
los jinetes negros) y quedaba en segundo al mando de los Nazgul.   
  
Era de cabellos claros y ojos azul intensos, pero fríos. Recordaba más a un elfo que a un Balrog.  
A pesar de ser muy hábil con la espada y con la magia, no solía participar en las batallas   
propiamente dichas. La función de Gothmog era más bien de estratega. Solía planear los ataques.  
Había sido criado para eso, sin ningún tipo de diversión. Sus actos eran precisos y correctos,   
sin errores, y su mirada era el terror de sus soldados y sus enemigos. Sin embargo nunca actuaba  
bajo cólera o con ira. Siempre estaba calmado, lo cual lo hacía parecer más horrible.  
  
"Pon tu fe en lo que tu más creas  
Un ser dos mundos son"  
En la época actual  
  
Shaoran estaba en las barras paralelas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Instantes después entraban   
Eriol acompañado de Tomoyo y Sakura.  
- Bien, Shaoran- dijeron ambas al ver a Shaoran hacer una salida con perfección.  
- Buenos días – dijo él – Les presento a Sara, es la entrenadora de la universidad, aunque nos  
da clases particulares aquí. Creo que ya conocen al profesor Neitan- dijo señalando al profesor  
y la entrenadora que se encontraban practicando artes marciales. Ambos se detuvieron unos   
instantes para saludar.  
- Esto es genial- dijo Sakura mirando el gimnasio con todos los aparatos- Necesito entrenar.  
- Lo que necesitas es inscribirte en una universidad- dijo Tomoyo- no vas a perder clases todo   
un año. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te pague…  
-Ni lo menciones, ya gastas mucho dinero en mí.  
- Bueno, Sara es entrenadora de la universidad, tal vez podría conseguirte una beca por   
gimnasia- dijo Eriol  
- HA NO, Eriol, no me metas en esas cosas- dijo Sara  
- No, de verdad, es muy buena- dijo Shaoran  
Sara lo pensó unos instantes- Bueno, veamos que tal eres y veremos.  
- Bueno, pero no puedo hacerlo con esta ropa.   
- Puede usar la ropa de Kate, supongo que te servirá- dijo el profesor  
  
15 minutos después Sakura llego con traje de gimnasta. Shaoran desvió la vista, como lo haría   
alguien que esta a dieta si le presentaran una torta de chocolate, lo que hizo que Tomoyo y   
Eriol se miraran con preocupación.  
-¿Quieres empezar con tu especialidad?- pregunto Sara  
- Bueno, eso seria la barra de equilibrio- respondió Sakura  
- Adelante  
  
Cinco minutos después Sara gritaba entusiasmada  
- Si logramos que te den una beca tenemos oportunidad de ganar los universitarios este año. Tal   
vez vayamos a los nacionales, y quien sabe quizás a los mundiales, y…  
- Creo que ya no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Eriol mirando con vergüenza a Sara.  
Al día siguiente  
  
- ¿y Bien? ¿Lista?- dijo Shaoran al ver salir a Sakura de la oficina de rectores.  
- Aja. Tengo una beca por un año para estudiar comunicación social siempre que represente a la  
universidad en las competencias de gimnasia. Aunque me siento como si traicionara a mi país.  
- Esta haciéndolo para salvar vidas, no lo haces por gusto  
- ¿Le digo eso a mis compañeros?- pregunto Sakura con sarcasmo  
-¿Y que hará tu hermano mientras tanto?- Pregunto Shaoran  
-Regresara a Tomoeda con Yukito y Kero.  
-Que lastima- dijo Shaoran con tristeza actuada  
-La hipocresía no es uno de tus defectos así que no insistas- dijo Sakura mirándolo con   
reproche  
En eso llego Tomoyo   
-¿Ya te inscribiste Sakura?  
-Si, todo bien.  
- MUCHACHOS, SHAORAN ANDA CON DOS CHICAS- Grito un chico, lo que provoco que Sakura y Tomoyo se  
miraran interrogativa y que a Shaoran le resbalara una gota de sudor. Segundos después estaban   
varios chicos alrededor de ellos discutiendo en voz alta.  
-¿Quiénes son tus amigas?- dijo uno  
- Porque, es obvio que son amigas- dijo otro  
- Shaoran, no nos vas a presentar  
- Pues están muy lindas  
-BASTA- dijo Sakura. Todos los chicos callaron y la miraron  
-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo- les molestaría explicar que pasa aquí.  
-Pues nada, nos preguntábamos quienes eran estas encantadoras damas y esperábamos que Shaoran   
nos presentara.  
- Mi nombre es Sakura Quinomoto y ella es Tomoyo Daydoyi   
- Nosotros somos Aldo, Javier, Jonathan y yo Michael  
-Un placer- dijo Sakura algo asombrada de la confianza con que la trataban esos muchachos.  
-Calma, clama chicos- dijo Shaoran que había notado esto- ellas vienen de Japón donde la gente   
es más respetuosos, no están acostumbradas a su forma de ser.  
- Pues las acostumbramos- rió Javier  
-Sí, al fin y al cabo, a ti no te importa ¿Verdad?- dijo Jonathan  
-Sí, tu no las usas- dijo Michael rodeando a Sakura con el brazo. Lo siguiente que paso fue muy  
rápido. Shaoran le dirigió un derechazo a Michael que quedo tumbado en el piso. Las risas   
pararon para dar paso a miradas de asombro  
-No las trates como si fueran unas cualquieras, ya se los dije- dijo Shaoran con calma, pues ya  
su enojo había desaparecido, y le ofreció la mano a Michael.  
- Nunca te hubiera creído capaz- dijo Michael, pero no parecía enojado. En realidad sonreía, a  
pesar de no poder abrir el ojo, y dejo que Shaoran lo ayudara a levantarse  
-Lo lamentamos señoritas- dijo  
- Está bien – dijo Tomoyo, puesto que Sakura solo miraba a Shaoran. Jamás lo había visto golpear  
a alguien así.   
- Nos vemos en la cancha después- dijo Aldo mientras se despedían.  
  
Los muchachos se alejaron y vieron a Eriol acercarse.  
-Le dejaste un morado a Michael  
- Se lo merece- dijo Shaoran- insulto a Sakura y Tomoyo  
-¿Quieres que le de uno de tu parte?- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- Porque estoy seguro de  
que el otro era defendiendo a Sakura  
-ERIOL-Gritaron Sakura y Shaoran  
-Yo solo digo un hecho  
- Por cierto, a que se refería ese joven cuando dijo que "tu no las usas"  
Shaoran no respondió sino que enrojeció apenado y evidentemente molesto.   
Eriol rompió a reír, lo que dejo a las chicas aún más intrigadas  
-Todos los que estudiaron con nosotros en secundaria creen que Shaoran es Gay- dijo Eriol, lo   
que hizo que shaoran desviara la vista y apretara los puños enrojeciendo aún más si es posible.  
-¿QUEEEE?- grito Sakura- pero ¿De donde sacaron esa idea?  
- Vamos, tú, yo y Tomoyo sabemos que el Shaoran no es gay, porque está loquito por ti.  
-ERIOL- volvieron a gritar Sakura y Shaoran  
-Si, perdón, ya, ya, ya. Como sea, debes admitir que para los demás él pasa por eso  
-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tomoyo que tampoco entendía  
- Vamos: guapo, inteligente, bien vestido, respetuoso, y a pesar de ser perseguido por la mitad   
de las mujeres de la ciudad, jamás se fija en ellas. Además estudia Arte ¿Qué pensarías tú?  
-Que esta enamorado- dijo Tomoyo riendo  
-Tomoyo- dijo Sakura  
-Okey, ya que estamos en eso- dijo Shaoran- se acabaron las alusiones al "nosotros", ¿entendido?  
-No hasta que nos expliquéis que pasa-dijo Eriol retando a Shaoran  
-Pues esperad sentados- dijo Shaoran con terquedad  
-Por favor, Eriol, Tomoyo- suplico Sakura  
- Esta bien, pero solo porque vosotros lo pedís  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura abrazándolos a ambos.  
-Shaoran se va a poner celoso- dijo Eriol, lo que le mereció un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir no nacieron sino hasta la tercera edad (la tercera edad comienza con la  
caída de Sauron y la perdida del anillo). Aquí yo los pongo como que nacieron mucho antes.  
El año 3434 de la segunda edad es el año cuando empieza el sitio de Barad-dur (la fortaleza de  
Sauron) y se vence a Sauron en 3441, último año de la segunda edad.  
Agarwaen (manchado de sangre) es en realidad el nombre que se dio Turín al llegar a Nargothrond   
(las tierras de Sauron)  
Lalaith (risa), es en realidad hija de Hurín y Morwen que murió en la infancia.   
Los elfos negros son los elfos que se negaron a unirse a la marcha al oeste, es decir, a cruzar  
el gran mar.  
Todo lo anterior sale en el Silmarillion de Tolkien  
La frase al final es de Phil Collins, de la canción Dos mundos de tarzán.  
  
Si desean enviar quejas o críticas, envíenlas a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es  
Lain: hola!!!   
  
Haruko: no se como puedes estar feliz  
  
Lain: por que yo no soy una amargada como tu, ádemas tengo una excelente razon  
  
Haruko: asi??? cual es?  
  
Lain: desde aqui empieza la explicacion de la vida pasada de Shaoran y sakura ¡ y a mi me   
encanta esa parte!  
  
Haruko: en eso tienes razon, a mi tambien me encanta, en fin no tengo deceos de seguir escribiendo,  
haci que me retiro   
  
Lain: he? esperame. a! y dejen Review onegai!!  
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	7. Capitulo VII

Haruko: aqui esta el cap 7 ojala les guste...  
  
Lain: ovbio que les gustara ens muy bueno  
  
Haruko: ¬¬ pues eso espero  
  
CAPITULO VII  
  
Año 3434 de la segunda edad.  
  
Sauron sabía que alguno de los anillos era portado por alguno de los altos elfos. Siendo Elrond   
uno de los principales Sauron pensó que una de las mejores formas de obtener alguno era   
coaccionándolos a entregarlo. Tal vez a cambio de alguno de sus hijos. Arwen no era opción,  
estaba demasiado protegida. Los hijos eran guerreros, podrían intentar escapar. Pero Selene era   
vulnerable, siempre escapándose de sus guardianes.  
  
Fue así como Selene fue emboscada mientras se dedicaba a recoger las flores que usaba para   
hacerle guirnaldas a su hermana, y fue llevada a Mordor, las tierras de Sauron.  
  
Fue tratada con bastante respeto, puesto que era un rehén, y fue encerrada en un calabozo   
normal con dos guardianes. "Demasiado sencillo" pensó Selene. Con un hechizo abrió la puerta y   
derroto a sus guardianes a pesar de que éstos estaban armados y ella no.  
  
Podía caminar silenciosamente, pero su vestido elfico blanco llamaba demasiado la atención. Fue   
así como Gothmog la vio y siguiéndola durante unos segundos, le coloco un cuchillo en el cuello  
mientras la agarraba por la cintura desde la espalda.  
-Yo que tu no me movería- dijo él  
-Pero no eres yo- dijo Selene quien le propino un codazo en el estomago, por lo que Gothmog,   
que no estaba preparado para semejante ataque, la soltó dándole oportunidad de que ella con una   
patada le quitar el cuchillo. Esto hizo que Gothmog sonriera de placer. Le gustaban los retos.   
Se quito el cinturón con su espada para estar al mismo nivel de Selene. Ella sonrió esta vez. Si   
hubiesen sabido contra quien peleaban, ninguno hubiera sonreído, pero ambos usaban cascos en las  
batallas y solo por los emblemas se reconocerían.  
  
Selene no solía atacar primero, pero al ver que su contrincante dudaba, inicio la pelea. Ambos  
tenían buenos estilos. Los golpes de Selene eran menos fuertes y efectivos, pero su agilidad   
era superior a la de Gothmog. Sin embargo, él logro dominarla, puesto que tenía más técnica y   
con una llave volvieron a la misma posición anterior pero sin el cuchillo y Selene con un brazo   
en la espalda.  
-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente. Camina  
  
Derrotada por un soldado, Selene no podía creerlo  
-Mira lo que encontré corriendo por el pasillo- dijo Gothmog en Balrog empujando a Selene de   
manera que cayera de rodillas ante Sauron  
-Vaya, es más dura de lo que parece- dijo Sauron  
-Gracias- dijo ella en lengua común, puesto de que a pesar de que podía entender Balrog no se   
atrevía a mencionarlo.  
Esto solo asombro más a Sauron- Creo que te he subestimado  
-Ni que lo digas, Padre. Me dio bastantes problemas- dijo Gothmog  
  
Así que ese era Gothmog, el hijo de Sauron "Con razón" pensó Selene poniendo los ojos en blanco   
"nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Es muy lindo para ser un balrog. Es mas, parece más elfo que yo".  
-Tal vez deberíamos encerrarla en el laberinto, en tu habitación. Así no habrá riesgo de que se   
escape- Dijo Sauron. Gothmog no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión. Arrugo el ceño,   
pero no dijo nada  
-¿Porqué me habéis hecho prisionera?- pregunto Selene  
-Se que alguien de tu familia tiene uno de los silmarilins (anillos) simplemente pretendo   
canjearte  
Selene rió, pero el efecto que causo en Sauron no fue nada reconfortante, mas bien hiriente- Mi   
familia sabe que prefiero morir a que ellos entreguen el anillo  
-Tal vez, pero está dispuesta tu familia a perderte- Selene no supo responder- Eso pensé- dijo  
Saurón- Llévatela y vigílala.  
  
Oye alguien esta llamando  
Un ser dos mundo son  
Te guiara tu corazón  
Y decidirá por ti.  
En la época actual  
  
-¿Vienes?- Pregunto Shaoran a Sakura. Acababan de salir de su primera clase y una de las pocas   
que veían juntos "lenguaje y comunicación".   
-No, tengo cita con el psicólogo- respondio Sakura  
-¿Tienes cita con Neitan?- pregunto Shaoran asombrado  
-¿Neitan es el psicólogo? Genial – dijo Sakura con ironía  
-¿Por qué tiene que ir con él?  
-Porque soy maniaco depresivo- dijo Sakura con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
-¿Tu eres maniaco depresiva? ¿Es una broma?- dijo Shaoran riendo, lo que hizo que varios jóvenes  
voltearan a verlo asombrados  
-¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mí?- dijo Sakura con llanto sobre actuado.  
-No, en serio ¿Por qué vas al psicólogo?  
- Lo digo en serio, soy maniaco depresivo, lo dice mi expediente.  
-Pero- dijo Shaoran extrañado- tu siempre estas alegre  
-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes- dijo Sakura  
-Si, pero, ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- pregunto él   
-Nadie, pero de todas maneras, no tiene que ver con eso. Tiene que ver con el hecho de haber   
tratado de suicidarme a los 15 años.  
  
Shaoran se detuvo en seco, solo para observar la cara de Sakura, para saber si estaba volviendo   
a bromear.  
-Fue el 20 de octubre- dijo Sakura, como si eso le fuera a quitar sus dudas y así fue porque   
Shaoran se tranquilizo y asintió.  
-Me consiguieron desangrándome sobre unos plásticos que había puesto para no manchar el piso y   
supusieron que se trataba de alguna especie de ritual satánico masoquista. Estuvieron a punto  
de quitarle la custodia a mi hermano.  
-Supongo que habrás tenido más cuidado después- dijo él   
-Si, pero aun así, sigo siendo la chica que trato de suicidarse  
-Bien, es aquí, espero que te vaya bien- dijo Shaoran parando al lado de una oficina.  
-Lo dudo- dijo Sakura, le sonrió como despedida y se adentro en la oficina del profesor Neitan-   
Buenos días- saludo.   
-Sakura, buenos días, siéntate por favor  
-Gracias- dijo ella  
-Parece que te llevas muy bien con Shaoran- dijo él para iniciar la conversación  
-Aja-  
-¿Lo conoces bien?- preguntó   
-Bastante bien, sí- dijo sonriéndose a sí misma.  
- Eso es bueno. Puedes creer que he vivido con el casi 7 años y todavía no se como le gusta el   
café, y no es por falta de preguntarle  
-Negro, no muy fuerte, con nada o casi nada de azúcar- dijo Sakura tranquilamente  
Neitan observo a Sakura con asombro, la cual solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
-Bien, he avanzado algo. Sabes, note que Shaoran también anda con guantes ¿Y eso?- dijo Neitan   
señalando las manos de Sakura  
-¿Esto?- dijo Sakura levantando sus manos enguantadas- Oh, no , no es nada, una nueva moda de  
Japón.  
-Extraña moda- dijo Neitan desviando la vista de Sakura para posarla en el expediente que tenía  
enfrente- Parece ser que tiene que tener dos sesiones psicológicas a la semana, según me dice   
el reporte. Veamos que dice tu expediente.  
-¿No lo ha leído?- pregunto Sakura perpleja  
-No, no me gusta hacerme ideas de mis pacientes. Prefiero leer su expediente con ellos.  
-Muy buena idea- admitió Sakura  
- Bien, veamos- el Profesor observo el expediente- dice que trataste de suicidarte.  
-Supuestamente- dijo simplemente Sakura  
-No pareces la persona que trate de suicidarse, ¿Porque no me hablas un poco de esto?  
-Jamás he dicho que trate de suicidarme. Debería leer el reporte.  
Neitan fijo su mirada en los ojos de Sakura y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente Neitan bajo   
la vista para leer el reporte.  
-No parece muy concreto. Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?  
-Nada, absolutamente nada- dijo Sakura con obstinación.  
- bien, es normal que no confíes en mí, después de todo es nuestra primera sesión. Te molestaría  
si observo las heridas.  
- No, por supuesto que no- dijo Sakura  
  
Neitan guió a Sakura hasta el consultorio donde se saco la camisa dejando ver varias cicatrices.  
Una de un cuchillo en el abdomen lateral derecho. Otra en el hombro izquierdo. El resto eran   
pequeñas cortadas y golpes de lo que parecía ser latigazos.  
Al profesor se le partió el corazón. Como alguien pudo haberle hecho esto a una niña, puesto que  
era obvio que ella no podía haberse hecho ese daño ¿O sí? Pero había demasiadas inconsistencias.  
El plástico, las vendas y material antiséptico encontrados en la habitación. El calendario   
marcado con esa fecha. La chica había cancelado todas sus obligaciones de ese día. Todo indicaba  
una ceremonia más bien pero ¿Lo hizo ella sola? ¿Porque lo haría?  
-¿Qué me dices de tu insomnio?- preguntó  
-Que si tuviera las pesadillas que yo tengo tampoco dormiría- dijo Sakura con una serenidad que  
alarmaba  
- Hay pastillas para eliminar los sueños. Puedo recetarte unas- dijo el profesor  
-No, creo que no. Además, no necesito dormir más.  
-Bien, no puedo obligarte a tomártelas tampoco, pero todo el mundo necesita dormir más de dos   
horas- Sakura no dijo nada, por lo que él se resigno- Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy.   
Puedes irte.  
- Genial, gracias- y se coloco la camisa y ya se iba a ir cuando volteo y dijo- ¿Profesor?  
-¿Sí?  
- hay cosas que es mejor no psicoanalizar- y diciendo esto salio de la habitación dejando al   
profesor intrigado.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Esta historia esta basada en la serie Sakura Card Captor, el libro el señor de los anillos y el   
Sinmarillion (de Tolkien)  
  
Vuelvo a recordar que Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir no nacieron sino hasta la tercera edad (la   
tercera edad comienza con la caída de Sauron y la perdida del anillo). Aquí yo los pongo como   
que nacieron mucho antes.  
El año 3434 de la segunda edad es el año cuando empieza el sitio de Barad-dur (la fortaleza de  
Sauron) y se vence a Sauron en 3441 de la segunda edad.  
  
La frase al final es de Phil Collins, de la canción Dos mundos de tarzán  
  
Las heridas de Sakura serán explicadas en otros capítulos, por ahora solo les quiero recordar o   
decir (para los que no lo saben) que las heridas hechas por un jinete negro o cualquier otros  
sirviente cercano de Sauron jamás se curan y de hecho, reaccionan ante la cercanía de ellos con   
dolor (recuerden que Sakura jamás se lastimo el brazo izquierdo y sin embargo no podía moverlo)  
y que las heridas hechas en la lucha contra el señor oscuro, se vuelven a abrir en las fechas   
en que fueron hechas las más terribles de ellas.  
  
Diablos, la cosa se está poniendo peluda. Pero bueno, ya empecé, ahora tengo que terminarla  
  
Si quieren enviar comentarios, envíelos a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es  
  
Haruko: Sucidio?? eso si que no me lo esperaba. Primero se nos muere Meiling, segundo mi querido  
Syaron es creido homosexual y ¿ahora esto? ¿como diantres se le ocurrio esto a Natalie (autora)?  
  
Lain: pues lo mismo me pregunto. tiene mucha imaginacion  
  
Haruko: lo se, lo intereceante sera cuando todos se enteren de cual fue la causa ¿o no?  
  
Lain: chipi ^^  
  
Haruko: bueno queridos lectores (si es que hay lectores) ojala les guste el fics y a ver si ahora  
si me ponen review  
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	8. Capitulo VIII

Haruko: aqui esta el capitulo 8 ojala les guste  
  
Lain: la historia de la epoca media a mi me encanta  
  
Haruko: eso ya lo dijste  
  
Lain: ^^ no importa, a mi me encanta  
CAPITULO VIII  
  
AÑO 3434  
  
Lo primero que sombro a Selene fue la habitación de su captor. Era muy fría y oscura, sí, pero   
estaba increíblemente ordenado. Incluso tenía buen gusto.  
  
-¿Duermes aquí?- pregunto Selene al ver la cama  
-No, aquí trabajo. Solo duermo aquí en las tardes- dijo Gothmog con sequedad  
  
Selene se tiro en la cama con confianza y brinco un poco en ella  
-No esta mal- comento- aunque creo que pasare algo de frío  
  
Gothmog se dirigió hacia el armario, abrió la última gaveta, saco una cobija negra y se la   
ofreció a Selene. Ella se asombro del gesto, pero tomo la cobija y sonrió ante la amabilidad   
del Balrog- gracias- dijo  
Él la miro perplejo- ¿Por qué sonríes?, eres prisionera de guerra.  
-Sonrió para agradecer tu amabilidad. Además no lo puedo evitar. Me gusta sonreír  
Él la miro poco convencido – No revises mis cosas o lo lamentaras- dijo con voz profunda y   
mirada dura que Selene sostuvo con decisión. Finalmente él la dejo sola. No valía la pena   
vigilarla, no había forma de hallar una salida en el laberinto y no podía cortarlo aunque   
supiera magia, puesto que había sido creado con el poder del anillo único.  
  
"Extraño, realmente Extraño"- pensó Selene  
  
"Suaves huellas dejas en la arena  
Un ser, dos mundo son  
Te guiará   
Tu corazón  
Y decidirá por ti"  
Época actual  
  
-Me fastidia que me miren con condescendencia- dijo Sakura colando su almuerzo al lado de   
Shaoran, enfrente de Tomoyo.  
-¿No te fue bien en la sesión?- pregunto Tomoyo  
- Por supuesto que no- dijo Sakura. Parecía algo molesta- ¿como esperan entender algo en lo que  
ni siquiera creen?  
-Si te refieres a la magia, Neitan lo cree- dijo Shaoran  
-¿En serio?- pregunto Tomoyo. Parecía que finalmente se iba a enterar de algo de estos dos.  
-Sí, es uno de los quendy  
-¿El tal Aerandir?- pregunto Tomoyo  
-No, ese es Tonny. El profesor es Feanaro- dijo Sakura  
-Entonces ¿Por qué no le explicas la situación?- pregunto Tomoyo  
-No me gusta hablar de eso. Sino, ya te lo habría contado ¿no?- dijo Sakura.   
Tomoyo se resigno.  
  
-Sabes, creo que Annael esta buscando algo.   
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sakura  
-¿Por qué siempre aparece en joyerías?- pregunto Shaoran- tiene que haber una razón. Deben estar  
buscando algún anillo mágico. Además, no es mucha casualidad que los jinetes hayan resurgido   
justo en esta época, la época donde renacieron los Quendy, supuestamente protectores de los tres  
anillos elficos.  
-¿Estas diciendo que están buscando los tres anillos? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Vaya que son   
persistentes.   
- Pues aún me cuesta creer que la historia del señor de los anillos sea real- dijo Tomoyo, que   
se sentía algo fuera de la conversación.  
-¿hablan de mi libro favorito?- pregunto Tonny sentándose al lado de Sakura- no les molesta que   
los acompañe un profesor, ¿verdad?  
-No, no hay problema- dijo Sakura  
-¿Tu libro favorito es el señor de los anillos?-pregunto Tomoyo  
-Si, es increíble ¿no? Oye, me dijeron que estuviste en el ataque a la joyería de ayer. Debió   
ser increíble ver a esos héroes pelear ¿No?  
- Si, bueno, más o menos- dijo Sakura  
-Debe ser increíble ser un héroe así, ¿No crees Shaoran?- pregunto Tonny orgulloso de sí mismo.  
Pero Shaoran no dijo nada  
- Te parecerá divertido hasta que alguien muera o salga lastimado, entonces desearas jamás   
haberte envuelto en eso- dijo Sakura con seriedad  
- Huy, que fúnebre, no tienes que ser tan pesimista. Además los buenos siempre ganan.  
- Solo en las películas- puntualizo Sakura.  
- Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Sí?- dijo Shaoran a quien empezaba hartarle la conversación- ¿Saben que  
estamos montando una obra? También los de comunicación social van a participar  
-¿En serio?- dijo Sakura con emoción- ¿Qué clase de obra?  
-Creo que es The Moulin Rouge  
- ¿Vas a tratar de participar Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo- Los de Diseño de modas vamos a   
encargarnos del vestuario.  
-Eso, será la mejor obra que jamás haya montado la universidad- dijo Tonny  
- Tal vez haga alguna audición- dijo Sakura ilusionada- Tal vez podría ser la actriz principal.   
¿Qué tal tú Shaoran?  
-Como estoy viendo teatro, tengo que participar obligatoriamente, aunque sea de extra – dijo   
Shaoran no muy emocionado con la idea.  
  
Más tarde…  
  
-Así que crees que los jinetes están buscando los tres anillos aquí – dijo Kate  
-Sí, y siendo ustedes los quendy podrían ubicarlos con más facilidad que ellos y ponerlos a   
resguardo ¿No?- dijo Shaoran  
  
Se encontraban en lo que parecía una sala donde varias pantallas monitoreaban la ciudad y en   
cuyo centro se encontraba una mesa redonda rodeada de cuatro sillas.  
  
-La idea no es mala- dijo el profesor Neitan- el problema es que tenemos dificultades para   
recordar como solíamos hacer magia. No estoy seguro de saber como encontrar el anillo de fuego.  
- Yo menos- se apresuro a decir Kate- Llevo un año tratando de hacerme a la idea de este rollo.  
-Tal vez…- dijo Shaoran más para si mismo que para los demás. Salio de la sala corriendo y   
regreso al cabo de unos minutos portando su tablero mágico, el que solía usar para rastrear   
cartas Clow.  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Tonny mirando el tablero  
-Es un tablero antiguo. Lo herede de mi madre. Usualmente lo utilizo para localizar magia.  
- ¿Así fue como descubriste que éramos magos?- pregunto el profesor Neitan  
-No, sabía que erais magos antes de que ustedes lo supieran siquiera-   
-Que bonito, menos mal que el balrog esta de nuestro lado porque sino ya nos hubiera matado- dijo  
Tonny  
-Lo que pasa es que yo recuerdo más que ustedes, aunque preferiría no recordar nada- dijo   
Shaoran con algo de enojo.  
-Bien, pero volviendo al problema ¿Crees que con ese tablero podemos localizar a los dueños de   
los anillos?- pregunto Kate  
-Tal vez. No lo se. De todas maneras, supongo que cada uno tendrá que encontrar un conjuro para   
usarlo específicamente para hallar sus respectivos anillos  
-Demasiado complicado para mi gusto- dijo Tonny  
-Por supuesto, es que nunca quieres utilizar la cabeza- dijo Kate con burla  
-AH sí, pues voy a demostrarte que soy mejor que tú- dijo Tonny enojado. Tomo el tablero en sus  
manos y dijo –Tablero mágico, llévame a Nenya, el anillo de agua, el anillo de diamante. Yo, su   
guardián, Aerandir, Vagabundo del mar, te lo ordeno.  
  
Del tablero surgió una luz que se proyecto hacia la pared oeste de la habitación.  
-Vaya, hasta que finalmente hiciste algo bueno- dijo Kate con sarcasmo  
-Tu lo que tienes es envidia de mi físico y mi cultura-Dijo Tonny con pretensión  
-Basta, basta. Bien, ya es algo por donde empezar. Mañana saldremos en busca del portador de   
Nenya, al anillo de agua- dijo el Profesor.  
-Mañana son las audiciones para la obra- dijo Shaoran.  
-Nosotros nos adelantaremos. Después te enviaremos nuestra localización si tenemos problemas   
- bien- dijo Shaoran. Salio de la sala y subió a su cuarto. Tomo el teléfono marco memoria   
1 – Alo… Sakura… Sí… Tenemos una pista sobre el anillo de diamante… Sí, el de Galadriel… Bien…   
Hasta mañana.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Esta historia esta basada en la serie Sakura Card Captor, el libro el señor de los anillosy el  
Sinmarillion (de Tolkien)  
  
El año 3434 de la segunda edad es el año cuando empieza el sitio de Barad-dur (la fortaleza de  
Sauron) y se vence a Sauron en 3441 de la segunda edad.  
  
La frase al final es de Phil Collins, de la canción Dos mundos de tarzán  
  
La obra que van a hacer es el molino Rojo, según la ultima película, claro que no va ha ser un   
musical.  
  
Si desean enviar comentarios enviar a Lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es  
  
Haruko: bueno aqui ya esto va tomando color, poquito a poquito.  
  
Lain: chipi esperence a leer la obra.... y sus ensayos pobre sakura jijijiji  
  
Haruko: ¬¬* cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita????  
  
LAin: nani???  
  
Haruko: NO DES PISTAS!!!  
  
Lain: y que importa?? T_T al fin de cuentas nadie (o casi nadie) lee este fic  
  
Haruko ¬¬ acabas de lograr deprimirme  
  
Lain: pa' lo que me importa  
  
Haruko: me voy. Chao  
  
Sayonara '.^ 


	9. Capitulo IX

CAPITULO IX  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
-Grrrrrr- refunfuño Gothmog entrando con furia a la habitación- me fastidia que haga eso- se   
sentó en su escritorio y se calmo observando un plano de las zonas de batalla.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Selene con precaución.  
-No- gruño sin mirarla  
-¿No quieres hablar de ello? A veces te sientes mejor si simplemente lo dices  
-¿Qué diablos de importa? Soy tu enemigo- dijo Gothmog exasperado  
- No me gusta ver a la gente enojada- dijo Selene sonriendo  
Esa sonrisa. Como le molestaba esa sonrisa- Nada- dijo Gothmog con terquedad- niñerías mías.  
-¿Te peleaste con tu padre?- pregunto Selene  
Finalmente Gothmog giro para verla directamente -¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto intrigado  
-Siempre reacciono así después de una pelea con mi padre- Ella espero a que él agregara algo-¿Y  
bien? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver que él no se decidía a hablar.  
-Nada. Evite que los soldados mataran a un grupo de niños. El dice que no debo mostrar   
misericordia, pero son solo unos niños ¿Por qué le importa tanto?  
Selene lo miro con renovado respeto- gracias- le dijo  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto él  
-Gracias de parte de esos niños  
-¿Porqué? ¿Qué te importan esos niños? ¿Ni siquiera eran de tu raza?  
- Te gustaría que alguien te hubiera matado sin razón aparente  
- no, pero…  
- A mi tampoco, entonces no quiero que nadie pase por eso, no importa de que raza sea.  
-Mientes, te encantaría que alguien entrara por esa puerta y me matara  
- Matar, no. Dejarte inconsciente, tal vez- dijo ella riendo  
- Es una guerra. La gente muere.  
-Sí, pero nosotros no iniciamos esta guerra. Nos defendemos. Nosotros no vamos a sus ciudades   
y matamos a sus niños. Nos defendemos- dijo Selene con paciencia. Entonces vio una sombra de  
duda en los ojos de Gothmog que duro solo unos instantes.  
- No sabes lo que dices mujer- dijo Gothmog volviendo a concentrarse en los planos  
-De todas maneras, gracias- dijo Selene  
  
"La jungla cubrirá tu ser  
Solo amor podría entrar"  
  
EPOCA ACTUAL  
  
- Creo que deberías hacer la audición para el papel principal- dijo Eriol  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran que caminaba junto a él en dirección al auditórium   
-Te queda bien el papel de romántico empedernido  
-Ay, ya decía yo que Eriol se iba a contagiar de éste- dijo Michael señalando a Shaoran con la  
cabeza  
-¿Quieres dejarte de esas?- se quejo Shaoran  
-De todas maneras creo que él tiene razón, deberías ser el actor principal- dijo Michael  
- Ya veremos-fue lo único que dijo Shaoran  
MÁS TARDE  
  
- Así no vamos a poder ver nada- dijo Sakura tratando de mirar la cartelera por encima de las  
muchas cabezas que se amontonaban alrededor.  
-Vale, vale- dijo Shaoran abriéndose paso entre la multitud- PERMISO, PERMISO  
Finalmente Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron a la cartelera  
-A ver- dijo Eriol mirando- yo primero, me estoy perdiendo una clase de anatomía para ver esto  
-Hay que ver que eres irresponsable- dijo Tomoyo a modo de regaño.  
-NO PUEDE SER- grito Eriol  
-¿QUË?- Gritaron los demás amontonándose encima de él.  
-Shaoran tiene el papel principal y Beth Levin el de la actriz principal. Sakura quedo como su  
suplente- dijo Eriol  
-Bueno, la chica era muy buena- admitió Sakura  
-¿Querías actuar de prostituta? Que pensaría tu hermano de eso- dijo Tomoyo riendo  
-Mejor de ese modo- dijo Shaoran  
- ¿Por qué? Ahora besaras a Beth en vez de a Sakura- pregunto Eriol  
-Precisamente Eriol- dijo Shaoran- Precisamente.  
En esos instantes, un poco más lejos  
  
- ¿Un bosque? Más bien parece un pantano. ¿Por qué no puede estar el anillo en un lugar más   
limpio?-dijo Kate  
-No seas quisquillosa. En nuestra época esto era lo único que había- dijo el Profesor  
- Gracias a Díos que me mataron y reviví aquí- Dijo Kate  
-Estoy seguro de que no pensabas eso cuando te mataron- dijo Tonny guiando al equipo a través de   
la espesura, siguiendo una línea azul que les indicaba el camino.  
Un pitido rompió el silencio del bosque sobresaltando a nuestros amigos. Tonny tomo su   
comunicador.   
-¿Sí?- dijo  
-¿Dónde están?- pregunto la voz de Shaoran  
-En el bosque de Brest. Si vienes tráeme un impermeable y unas botas ¿Quieres?  
-¿El bosque de Brest? ¡¡¡ Eso es en Francia!!!  
- Veo que sabes bastante de geografía, yo ni pendiente. ¿qué quieres que haga? Toma una maldita  
nave y vente para acá.  
-Estén pendientes, es probable que los ataquen  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Tonny  
-Después les explico. Voy en camino  
-¿Qué opinan?- pregunto Tonny guardando el comunicador  
-Que es mejor no correr riesgos- dijo el profesor sacando una llave de su bolsillo. Tonny y   
Kate también lo hicieron   
-Llave que guardas los poderes de Narya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Feanáro, quien acepto la   
misión contigo… libérate- dijo el profesor  
El cuerpo del profesor se volvió mucho más joven, sus ojos grises se volvieron color miel al   
igual que su cabellera que se alargo un poco. Sus ropas cambiaron para mostrar una especie de   
túnica color rojo fuego. Su báculo, muy ornamentado y un poco más largo que él, estaba coronado  
con lo que parecía ser una llama de fuego que bailaba con el aire.  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de Nenya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Aerandir quien acepto la  
misión contigo… libérate- dijo Tonny  
La contextura de Tonny no cambio mucho, pero sus rasgos se volvieron más duros y sus ojos  
tomaron un color negro muy profundo. Sus ropas consistían en un pantalón de tela azul oscuro y   
una camisa manga larga holgada color blanco. Su báculo, mucho más simple que el del profesor,   
estaba coronado por varias burbujas de agua que se mantenía en forma circular gracias a la magia.  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de Vilya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Wilwarin quien acepto  
la misión contigo…libérate- dijo Kate  
El cabello de Kate creció considerablemente tomando un color muy claro, casi blanco y sus  
facciones se volvieron mucho más delicadas. Lucia una hermosa túnica azul pálido que llevaba   
encima de unas ropas muy parecidas a las de Aerandir. Su báculo era corto, del tamaño de un  
cetro, adornado con dos alas de mariposa en el tope.  
  
-Cuidado ensucias tu túnica- dijo Aerandir con burla a Wilwarin y dando gracias a que las   
miradas no mataban.  
-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Sakura al ver salir a Shaoran apresuradamente de la universidad.  
-Los muchachos están en el bosque de Brest. Parece que el anillo de diamante está ahí. Si es   
así, van a tener problemas.   
-Lo siento, me perdí otra vez- dijo Sakura despistada  
-¿Sabes cual es el bosque de Brest?  
-Si, es lo que queda del bosque de Lothlorien, donde vivía mi abuela Galadriel la antigua   
portadora del anillo de diamante. No tiene nada de raro que el anillo siga allí.  
-Sí, y todo el mundo sabe que ese bosque está encantado. Se dice que si cortas un árbol te  
partes un hueso, y dicen que se ven fantasmas por esas zonas. Si los jinetes oyeron acerca de   
eso, también pueden pensar como tú y buscar allí el anillo.  
-Espera, ellos no saben que el anillo lo tenía Galadriel. Si nosotros lo sabemos es porque lo   
vimos cuando viajamos en el tiempo.  
-Sí, pero en el libro de El Señor de los Anillos escribimos quien es el portador del anillo y   
dudo que ellos no lo hayan leído.  
-ay, como pudimos ser tan descuidados. Teníamos que haber eliminado eso de la historia como lo   
hicimos con nosotros.  
-No sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, además se supone que los anillos perderían todo su poder   
cuando el anillo único fuera destruido. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que caigan en   
sus manos- dijo Shaoran colocándose el casco para montar en su motocicleta.  
-Voy contigo- dijo Sakura, sentándose tras él.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora:  
La equivalencia entre el bosque de Brest y Lothlorien es invención mía. Brest es una ciudad de  
Francia y lo de que tenga un bosque también es invención mía, en realidad no se si hay un   
bosque por esos lados.  
  
La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la cancion Dos mundos de   
  
Tarzán  
  
Para enviar comentarios: lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es 


	10. Capitulo X

CAPITULO X  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
…Luna quiere ser madre  
y no encuentras querer   
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
hijo de la luna…  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Gothmog con curiosidad  
-Eso, es una canción que me enseñaron- Respondió Selene  
-Una canción ¿Cómo es eso?  
-Bueno- dijo Selene sin saber bien que contestar- es… es cuando a una historia o un sentimiento,  
en ves de decirlo hablando lo hacer con ritmo, con música, ya sabes, cantándolo ¿No cantan en  
Mordor?  
-Bueno, existe algo parecido, lo que los orcos gritan cuando trabajan, pero no se parece en nada  
a eso.  
-Gracias a Eru, si cantara igual que un orco me suicidaría- dijo Selene riendo  
La cara de Gothmog se relajo un poco -¿Cómo haces para reír tanto? Deberías estar enojada  
-Reír es saludable, deberías intentar hacerlo alguna vez  
-No río si no existe una buena razón- dijo él  
-ah, ¿Es que ríes? ¿De verdad?- Selene se coloco delante de su cara y lo miro fijamente diciendo,  
como si tratara de hipnotizarlo – mírame, Mírame bien, tienes muchas ganas de reírte, te quieres  
reír- Nada, no funcionaba- Vamos, por fa, ríete, ríete ¿Tienes dientes en esa boca?  
Finalmente Gothmog soltó una carcajada, y la risa fluyo por él invadiéndolo y relajándolo. Nunca  
había sentido nada parecido. Pronto su risa se unió a la de Selene que gritaba- Tienes dientes,  
lo he descubierto, sí, sí, sí.  
-Tienes razón. Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias  
-De nada- dijo Selene mirándolo con ternura, por lo que Gothmog se volteo para evitar su mirada  
"Lo que hagas tu hoy, lo haré también  
Dime como es y aprenderé  
Es razonable   
Más no para mí"  
EPOCA ACTUAL  
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta Jack (Shaoran catire o Gothmog para los que no lo sepan) se   
encontró tirado en el suelo con una lanza en el cuello. Una joven de cabellos castaños   
revueltos y vestida al estilo tarzán lo miraba con odio.  
-Dayana, ¡no!- dijo Aerandir alejando la lanza del cuello de Jack- Jack es un amigo. Esta bien  
  
-Es uno de ellos, puedo sentirlo- dijo Dayana tratando de quitar de en medio a Aerandir  
-Sí, pero a ellos les fascinaría cortarme en pedacitos – dijo Jack levantándose  
- Jack es parte del equipo, por extraño que paresca- dijo Feanáro volviendo a bajar la lanza de  
Dayana  
- No confió en él- volvió a insistir Dayana  
-Pues no lo hagas- dijo Jack sin preocuparse mucho  
-Esta es Dayana, es la portadora del anillo de Agua- dijo Aerandir  
-Podía haberlo imaginado- dijo Jack con sarcasmo  
- Lo que no sabes es que a estado siendo perseguida por Dae mientras nosotros estábamos  
distraídos con Annael.  
-Esperen- dijo Dayana tomando el brazo de Aerandir- esta en la zona noroeste del bosque- y   
diciendo esto se dirigió hacia allá  
-ESPERA, no debes ir para allá- grito Aerandir  
-No puedo permitir que destruya mis árboles- grito ella sin que ya pudiera vérsela en la   
espesura del bosque   
-Rayos- dijo Aerandir corriendo tras ella seguido por Jack, Feanáro y Wilwarin.  
  
Finalmente la alcanzaron. Dayana se había interpuesto entre los árboles y Dae, protegiéndolos   
con el poder del anillo. Los quendy y Jack se colocaron junto a ella.   
- Vaya- dijo Dae con voz siseante. Era un joven moreno con ojos verdes y fríos. –pero si son los   
quendy y el traidor- una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios- Esto será un verdadero placer  
-Necesitan cambiar de dialogo- dijo Jack haciendo aparecer su espada.  
Un grito agudo que les helo el corazón se extendió por el bosque. Una ráfaga de energía abrió  
una vez más un portal, dejando aparecer varios Wargos (lobos)  
-Siempre le encantaron los animales- dijo Jack encogiéndose los hombros ante la mirada de sus  
compañeros- Protejan a Dayana, yo me encargo de Dae- Dijo dirigiéndose a él con la espada en   
alto.  
  
Una cruenta batalla se inicio. Wilwarin se coloco como defensa de Dayana alejando a los Wargos   
con ventarrones que partían de su báculo, mientras Feanaro y Aerandiar los eliminaban  
Jack, por su parte, parecía estar al mismo nivel que Dae, por lo que ninguno de los dos parecía   
que fuera a salir vencedor. Entonces, un wargo atacó a Jack por la espalda, lo que, por supuesto,  
lo distrajo, lo que dio oportunidad para que Dae le quitara la espada. Feanáro convirtió en   
cenizas al wargo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Jack se encontró indefenso ante el jinete.   
-Creo que es hora de despedirse- dijo Dae cuando se proponía a atravesar a Jack con la espada,   
pero algo invisible se interpuso en su camino. Dae busco entre los árboles al creador del escudo.  
  
Entre los árboles pudo una joven de cabellos y ojos color negro, vestida con una túnica blanca   
adornada con diferentes símbolos, elficos probablemente. En su mano portaba un báculo color rosa,  
un poco más alto que ella y que estaba coronado por una estrella.  
Jack aprovecho su momento de distracción para tomar la espada del propio Dae y girarla   
clavándosela sin que él pudiera hacer nada.  
Los quendy, que ya habían rechazado a los wargos observaron la escena.  
Jack estaba de rodillas con las manos aún en la espada de Dae, que se encontraba de pie.   
Permanecieron un instante inmóviles hasta que finalmente el jinete y su espada se desvanecieron.  
Jack observo sus manos con detenimiento.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Feanáro  
-Si, claro- dijo Jack saliendo de su consternación- Estoy bien  
-¿Qué fue lo que detuvo la espada de Dae?- pregunto Wilwarin  
Jack miro hacia donde había estado Isabel (Sakura, Selene) pero ella ya no se encontraba allí   
–No lo se- dijo  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?- pregunto Aerandir mirándolo con preocupación  
- Bien- dijo levantándose- no fastidien tanto.  
-supuestamente, los que matan a un jinete sufren la enfermedad negra. Quedan inconscientes y se   
hunden en su propia desesperación- dijo Tonny  
-¿Te parece que estoy inconsciente? Soy un jinete también, a mí no me afecta- Contesto Jack de  
manera molesta y tomando su espada se alejo.  
- Perdóname la vida- llego a decir Tonny antes de que se fuera.  
- Vaya, jamás imagine ver a un jinete matar a otro jinete- dijo Dayana- ¿Cómo es que "Jack" o   
como sea se unió a ustedes?  
- Pues, nosotros lo conocíamos desde niño y cuando recuperamos parte de nuestra memoria él  
mismo nos ofreció su ayuda. Eso fue hace como un año- dijo Tonny  
- ¿Lo conocéis desde niño? Pero como llego a esta época. Es decir, ustedes murieron y renacieron  
aquí porque erais importantes, pero él… a menos que sea… ¿Gothmog?- dijo Dayana como calculando  
las posibilidades- no, no podría ser, a menos que…  
- No sabemos muy bien que paso, pero el renació en esta época. También tiene problemas para   
recordar su vida pasada, pero como nació en una familia de magos conoce magia desde niño. Ha   
sido de mucha ayuda en los entrenamientos- dijo Feanáro  
- Como sea, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo reservado pero es incapaz de hacerle   
daño a una mosca- dijo Tonny  
- Si, pero siempre es bueno estar preparado por si a las moscas- dijo Kate  
-Lo que me recuerda que es mejor ponerte a salvo. Deberías venir con nosotros y…-Dijo Feanáro   
pero se detuvo al ver como Dayana movía negativamente la cabeza.  
-No, no abandonare a mis árboles- dijo ella con autoridad  
-Es tu última decisión- pregunto Tonny  
-Sí, de todas maneras Dae esta muerto, no creo que haya informado a nadie- respondió ella  
-Bien, tomo este comunicador para que nos localices- dijo Feanáro entregándole el comunicador- y  
esta es nuestra dirección y teléfono. De todas maneras monitorearemos la zona.  
-Bien, gracias- Dijo Dayana  
-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo- dijo Tonny con gallardía  
-Déjate de comedias ¿quieres?- dijo Kate arrastrándolo por el bosque  
-Feanáro- dijo Dayana antes de que se fuera – Ella esta por ahí, y necesita ayuda, necesita que   
confíes en ella.  
-¿Quién?- pregunto Feanáro intrigado  
-Lo sabrás cuando la encuentres- Dijo Dayana, que se desvaneció ante la mirada del quendy de   
fuego.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Dae significa oscuridad en elfico.  
Eru significa el único. Es el díos de los elfos, también se le llama Iluvatar.  
La canción al principio de la historia del año 3434 es de Mecano, "Hijo de la luna"  
La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que  
soy" de Tarzán  
Comentarios enviarlos a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es 


	11. Capitulo XI

CAPITULO XI  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
-Baja los codos de la mesa- dijo por enésima vez Gothmog sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía  
en el escritorio- ¿No sabes las normas de etiqueta?  
- En teoría sí, pero tengo dificultades con la práctica- dijo ella después de comer el bocado   
que tenía en la boca- al menos no hablo con la boca llena. ¿Qué haces de todas maneras?- dijo   
levantándose un poco para ver lo que escribía  
-Hey, no leas- dijo, pero ya era tarde, Selene le había quitado el ¿Dibujo? Y era un dibujo muy   
bueno en realidad. Era un dibujo de Gondor, la ciudad de los hombres.  
-Esta precioso ¿Tienes más?- dijo Selene  
- Sí, pero no te los voy a enseñar. Y dame eso- dijo Gothmog tratando de arrebatarle el dibujo  
-Entonces no te importa que me quede con éste  
-Selene dame ese dibujo- dijo Gothmog, adoptando la expresión que solía asustar a sus vasallos.   
Pero Selene solo sonrió- ¿Es que no te intimido en lo absoluto? Mis soldados ya se hubieran  
arrodillado pidiendo clemencia.  
-Sí, pero no te ven como yo. Ellos cuando te ven, ven a un superior enojado  
- y ¿tu que ves?- inquirió él.  
-Veo demasiada bondad en tus ojos como para temerte  
Había cometido un error. Gothmog golpeo con la mano derecha la traquea de Selene, que se   
arrodillo perdiendo el aire y la voz momentáneamente.  
-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Yo soy el hijo de Sauron. Señor de la oscuridad. Fuego y  
Sombras. Recuérdalo  
-Lo siento- dijo Selene con la voz aún ronca- no fue mi intención insultarte, al contrario.  
-¿Por qué diablos te disculpas? Eres uno de los altos elfos ¿Es que acaso no tienes orgullo?-  
dijo Gothmog exasperado.  
-¿Orgullo?-La mirada de Selene perdió su amabilidad para dar paso a furia contenida- ¿Orgullo?   
¿Cómo el de un rey que pone en peligro a su pueblo por orgullo? ¿Cómo el del que pierde a un   
amigo porque su orgullo le impidió disculparse? No importa de qué raza sea, una persona   
orgullosa es como un árbol que se enfrenta a la tormenta y termina derrumbándose y luego   
pudriéndose sin que nadie lo recuerde. Yo prefiero ser como la hierba que se inclina a favor del  
viento y se reproduce cubriéndolo todo sin ser jamás olvidado por el jardinero que se afanara  
en tratar de arrancarla. Pero también tengo algo de orgullo. Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy y   
eso es más de lo que TÚ, Señor de la Oscuridad, puedes decir.  
  
Gothmog pudo observar como Selene le dirigía una mirada de reproche y luego salía de la   
habitación encerrándose en el baño.  
  
¿Por que se sentía tan mal? Solo había estado allí una semana y ya le había trastornado la vida   
¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo dudar tanto?   
Tomo el dibujo que Selene había dejado caer del enojo y tomo el lápiz. Después de dudar por unos  
instantes escribió "lo siento", dejo el dibujo en la mesa y salio de la habitación.  
"Se que hay tanto por aprender  
Parece claro más no es verdad  
Y puedo ver mi propia imagen  
Descubriré cuan grande es mi futuro"  
EPOCA ACTUAL  
  
Shaoran estaba acostado en la cama observando como giraba el ventilador.  
-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz  
-últimamente he escuchado demasiado esa pregunta- respondió él fastidiado  
- Sí, pero ahora te lo pregunto yo- dijo Sakura entrando por la ventana. Llevaba el báculo en   
la mano y se encontraba sentada en la carta de flote.  
-¿ahora tu también entras a las habitaciones?- pregunto Shaoran  
-Lo aprendí del mejor- dijo ella sonriendo- Entonces ¿Cómo estas? Y no me digas que esta bien.   
Vi tu cara cuando le clavaste la espada a Dae.  
Shaoran no respondió.  
- Te sientes mal ¿No es cierto? Te sientes culpable, porque después de todo era uno de los   
tuyos-   
Hubo un momento de silencio  
  
- Dae era mi maestro de equitación. Y yo lo mate. Yo lo mate- dijo Shaoran mirándose las manos.  
-Tú no lo mataste. Él ya estaba muerto. No era más que un espectro.  
-Tal vez, pero aún así…  
- Esta bien. Es bueno tener sentimientos de culpa. Significa que tienes alma.  
.Si, bueno, mejor cambiemos de conversación ¿Porqué no te presentaste?- pregunto Shaoran- sabes  
que estas metida en esto hasta los huesos  
- He pensado que no quiero que ellos sepan mi identidad- dijo Sakura pensativa- es decir, creo   
que dejare que conozcan a Kimberly pero tratare de evitar que sepan que soy yo.  
-¿Por qué darte ese trabajo?- pregunto Shaoran  
- Porque el profesor cree que estoy loca. Porque también cree que tú tienes problemas   
emocionales. Nosotros sabemos más que ellos acerca de lo que enfrentamos, pero en una situación   
de riesgo no nos obedecerán porque somos muy jóvenes e "inestables". Uno de los dos debe poder  
hacerse obedecer- dijo Sakura  
-Okey, esa es la explicación técnica. Muy buena por cierto. Ahora ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?  
- evitar que me acosen con preguntas como "¿Estas bien?"- dijo ella  
- Muy buena, debí pensar en eso antes de ofrecer mi ayuda- dijo él  
-¿Entonces quien hubiera obtenido la información desde adentro?- pregunto Sakura  
- Si, si lo que sea.  
- ha, mira- Sakura tomo su báculo y llamo a la carta del movimiento que apareció con una caja de   
regalo. Tomo la caja y se la entrego a Shaoran  
-Pensaba entregártelo a la media noche pero no pude aguantarme- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran   
desenvolvía el regalo –Feliz cumpleaños  
- Un set completo de pintura. Precisamente se me estaban acabando los carbones y el óleo se me   
acabo hace como un mes ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
- Odias salir de compras- dijo Sakura   
- Gracias. Es el regalo perfecto- dijo Shaoran  
-Lo aprendí de la mejor- dijo Sakura mirando la foto de Meiling  
- Lo probamos – dijo Shaoran con picardía  
- Necesitas modelo- dijo Sakura posando.  
- Ese es el punto ¿No?- dijo Shaoran buscando su block de dibujo  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
  
Sakura se encontraba en la barra de equilibrio haciendo su rutina mientras Sara le corregía  
algunos movimientos. Shaoran, sentado en una esquina para no estorbar dibujaba en su block,   
levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para observar a Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué dibujas?- pregunto Tonny sentándose junto a él.  
- ¿No se nota?- Pregunto Shaoran enseñando el dibujo  
-Huy, se ve muy bonita. Pero tendrás que terminarlo después. Kate reporto aumento de energía en   
una zona cerca de la universidad.  
- Vamos pues- dijo Shaoran cerrando su block, se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio y Shaoran   
aprovecho que Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el para señalarle el comunicador. Ella asintió con  
la cabeza. Se disculpo con la entrenadora y tomo su mochila y salio un poco más atrás de   
Shaoran dejando a Sara perpleja.  
- no veo nada anormal- dijo Shaoran mientras caminaban por esa zona del campus universitario   
mirando para todos los lados –Tampoco siento ninguna presencia.  
-Aún no entiendo muy bien eso de las "presencias"- dijo Tonny  
- Es la habilidad de sentir la magia de otro mago. Se obtiene con la experiencia- dijo Shaoran  
- Tengo una vida pasada, debería tener esa habilidad ¿No?- dijo Tonny molesto  
-No es tan sencillo. ¿Dónde estamos específicamente?- pregunto Shaoran Observando a su alrededor  
confundido.  
- Es la escuela de medicina- respondió Tonny  
- Eriol- murmuro molesto Shaoran para sí mismo – No debe haber sido nada. Probablemente algún   
brujo haciendo magia. Si fuera un jinete ya lo hubiera sentido- dijo Shaoran regresando a su   
propio campus- pero entonces se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a un conjunto de árboles que se   
encontraba a una considerable distancia- Corrección. Estamos en el lugar indicado- dijo Sacando   
su espada. Ambos corrieron hasta que se adentraron en los árboles.  
-Poderes de la oscuridad, regresen a mí- dijo Shaoran sosteniendo su espada horizontalmente   
delante de él. Partiendo desde la mano que sostenía la espada Shaoran y sus ropas cambiaron para  
dar paso a Jack con su túnica verde.  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de Nenya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Aerandir quien acepto la  
misión contigo… libérate- dijo Tonny  
  
Un grito se oyó en las cercanías. Jack y Aerandir partieron en esa dirección.  
-Código Rojo en la escuela de medicina- dijo Tonny en su comunicador.  
-Para allá vamos- respondió la voz de Kate  
  
Pasando los últimos árboles que los separaban del lugar donde se encontraba el jinete ambos se   
detuvieron para observar la escena. Dos mujeres, una de ellas vestida de jinete, de cabellos  
amarillos cortos y rostro afilado peleaba contra otra de vestidos oscuros que volaba con sus   
alas de mariposa.  
-¿Rubby moon?- dijo extrañado Jack mirando a la chica de las alas.  
Aerandir se dirigía a intervenir pero Shaoran lo detuvo -no, no. Esto será interesante.  
  
La chica de las alas dirigía sus puñales de hielo, muy parecidos a los de Aerandir, hacia la   
jineta que no dejaba de esquivarlos.  
-Entrégame el anillo de aire- dijo La jinete en cuanto tuvo un respiro  
-No tengo ningún anillo de aire- grito la chica de las alas  
-No mientas, es obvio que estas obteniendo tu poder de él- respondió la jineta  
-Si te refieres a mi amo, no dejaré que te acerques a él- volvió a gritar desde las alturas la   
joven de las alas.  
-Vamos, Mormegil ("la espada negra" en elfico) no seas tan torpe, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de   
que la chica ni siquiera es humana?- dijo Jack entrando en escena  
-Jack, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Mormegil mirándolo con odio.  
  
La chica de las alas bajo hasta el suelo.  
Jack y Mormegil se disponían a pelear.  
- Tal vez no sea humana, pero es obvio que fue creada con magia. Tal vez por el anillo de Aire-   
dijo Mormegil  
-No seas ridícula. Ese chica lo le llega ni a los tobillos a un ser creado por el anillo de Aire.  
  
-Hey- grito la chica molesta  
- De todas maneras, es un estorbo- dijo Mormegil disparándole varias cuchillas metálicas hacia  
la chica. Jack no pudo detenerla y la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de protegerse   
con las alas. Pero el ataque nunca llego. Delante de la chica alada, sosteniendo una espada y un  
escudo transparente se encontraba una joven de túnica blanca con caracteres elficos en plateado.  
  
  
-Kimberly- dijo Mormegil con odio  
- Mormegil- dijo Kimberly con una sonrisa  
- ¿Cómo esta tu hombro?- dijo Mormegil con burla  
-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo esta tu señor? ¡oh! Disculpa, lo había olvidado. Está muerto- dijo Ella   
con el mismo tono burlón.  
Al verse en tal desventaja Mormegil miro a la chica alada para decirle- Eres solo un insecto.   
Mientras tanto les dejo un recuerdo- y mientras ella entraba por el portal, decenas de arañas   
gigantes salían de él – dedicándolo especialmente a ti, princesa- dijo mirando por última vez a  
la horrorizada Kimberly que solo observaba las arañas.  
-JACK- grito con horror.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Mormegil significa la espada negra en elfico y es el nombre dado a Turín cuando era capitán del  
ejército de Nargothrond (De Sauron)  
  
La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que   
soy" de Tarzán  
Comentarios enviarlos a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es 


	12. Capitulo XII

CAPITULO XI  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
-Baja los codos de la mesa- dijo por enésima vez Gothmog sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía  
en el escritorio- ¿No sabes las normas de etiqueta?  
- En teoría sí, pero tengo dificultades con la práctica- dijo ella después de comer el bocado   
que tenía en la boca- al menos no hablo con la boca llena. ¿Qué haces de todas maneras?- dijo   
levantándose un poco para ver lo que escribía  
-Hey, no leas- dijo, pero ya era tarde, Selene le había quitado el ¿Dibujo? Y era un dibujo muy   
bueno en realidad. Era un dibujo de Gondor, la ciudad de los hombres.  
-Esta precioso ¿Tienes más?- dijo Selene  
- Sí, pero no te los voy a enseñar. Y dame eso- dijo Gothmog tratando de arrebatarle el dibujo  
-Entonces no te importa que me quede con éste  
-Selene dame ese dibujo- dijo Gothmog, adoptando la expresión que solía asustar a sus vasallos.   
Pero Selene solo sonrió- ¿Es que no te intimido en lo absoluto? Mis soldados ya se hubieran  
arrodillado pidiendo clemencia.  
-Sí, pero no te ven como yo. Ellos cuando te ven, ven a un superior enojado  
- y ¿tu que ves?- inquirió él.  
-Veo demasiada bondad en tus ojos como para temerte  
Había cometido un error. Gothmog golpeo con la mano derecha la traquea de Selene, que se   
arrodillo perdiendo el aire y la voz momentáneamente.  
-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Yo soy el hijo de Sauron. Señor de la oscuridad. Fuego y  
Sombras. Recuérdalo  
-Lo siento- dijo Selene con la voz aún ronca- no fue mi intención insultarte, al contrario.  
-¿Por qué diablos te disculpas? Eres uno de los altos elfos ¿Es que acaso no tienes orgullo?-  
dijo Gothmog exasperado.  
-¿Orgullo?-La mirada de Selene perdió su amabilidad para dar paso a furia contenida- ¿Orgullo?   
¿Cómo el de un rey que pone en peligro a su pueblo por orgullo? ¿Cómo el del que pierde a un   
amigo porque su orgullo le impidió disculparse? No importa de qué raza sea, una persona   
orgullosa es como un árbol que se enfrenta a la tormenta y termina derrumbándose y luego   
pudriéndose sin que nadie lo recuerde. Yo prefiero ser como la hierba que se inclina a favor del  
viento y se reproduce cubriéndolo todo sin ser jamás olvidado por el jardinero que se afanara  
en tratar de arrancarla. Pero también tengo algo de orgullo. Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy y   
eso es más de lo que TÚ, Señor de la Oscuridad, puedes decir.  
  
Gothmog pudo observar como Selene le dirigía una mirada de reproche y luego salía de la   
habitación encerrándose en el baño.  
  
¿Por que se sentía tan mal? Solo había estado allí una semana y ya le había trastornado la vida   
¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo dudar tanto?   
Tomo el dibujo que Selene había dejado caer del enojo y tomo el lápiz. Después de dudar por unos  
instantes escribió "lo siento", dejo el dibujo en la mesa y salio de la habitación.  
"Se que hay tanto por aprender  
Parece claro más no es verdad  
Y puedo ver mi propia imagen  
Descubriré cuan grande es mi futuro"  
EPOCA ACTUAL  
  
Shaoran estaba acostado en la cama observando como giraba el ventilador.  
-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz  
-últimamente he escuchado demasiado esa pregunta- respondió él fastidiado  
- Sí, pero ahora te lo pregunto yo- dijo Sakura entrando por la ventana. Llevaba el báculo en   
la mano y se encontraba sentada en la carta de flote.  
-¿ahora tu también entras a las habitaciones?- pregunto Shaoran  
-Lo aprendí del mejor- dijo ella sonriendo- Entonces ¿Cómo estas? Y no me digas que esta bien.   
Vi tu cara cuando le clavaste la espada a Dae.  
Shaoran no respondió.  
- Te sientes mal ¿No es cierto? Te sientes culpable, porque después de todo era uno de los   
tuyos-   
Hubo un momento de silencio  
  
- Dae era mi maestro de equitación. Y yo lo mate. Yo lo mate- dijo Shaoran mirándose las manos.  
-Tú no lo mataste. Él ya estaba muerto. No era más que un espectro.  
-Tal vez, pero aún así…  
- Esta bien. Es bueno tener sentimientos de culpa. Significa que tienes alma.  
.Si, bueno, mejor cambiemos de conversación ¿Porqué no te presentaste?- pregunto Shaoran- sabes  
que estas metida en esto hasta los huesos  
- He pensado que no quiero que ellos sepan mi identidad- dijo Sakura pensativa- es decir, creo   
que dejare que conozcan a Isabel pero tratare de evitar que sepan que soy yo.  
-¿Por qué darte ese trabajo?- pregunto Shaoran  
- Porque el profesor cree que estoy loca. Porque también cree que tú tienes problemas   
emocionales. Nosotros sabemos más que ellos acerca de lo que enfrentamos, pero en una situación   
de riesgo no nos obedecerán porque somos muy jóvenes e "inestables". Uno de los dos debe poder  
hacerse obedecer- dijo Sakura  
-Okey, esa es la explicación técnica. Muy buena por cierto. Ahora ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?  
- evitar que me acosen con preguntas como "¿Estas bien?"- dijo ella  
- Muy buena, debí pensar en eso antes de ofrecer mi ayuda- dijo él  
-¿Entonces quien hubiera obtenido la información desde adentro?- pregunto Sakura  
- Si, si lo que sea.  
- ha, mira- Sakura tomo su báculo y llamo a la carta del movimiento que apareció con una caja de   
regalo. Tomo la caja y se la entrego a Shaoran  
-Pensaba entregártelo a la media noche pero no pude aguantarme- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran   
desenvolvía el regalo –Feliz cumpleaños  
- Un set completo de pintura. Precisamente se me estaban acabando los carbones y el óleo se me   
acabo hace como un mes ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
- Odias salir de compras- dijo Sakura   
- Gracias. Es el regalo perfecto- dijo Shaoran  
-Lo aprendí de la mejor- dijo Sakura mirando la foto de Meiling  
- Lo probamos – dijo Shaoran con picardía  
- Necesitas modelo- dijo Sakura posando.  
- Ese es el punto ¿No?- dijo Shaoran buscando su block de dibujo  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
  
Sakura se encontraba en la barra de equilibrio haciendo su rutina mientras Sara le corregía  
algunos movimientos. Shaoran, sentado en una esquina para no estorbar dibujaba en su block,   
levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para observar a Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué dibujas?- pregunto Tonny sentándose junto a él.  
- ¿No se nota?- Pregunto Shaoran enseñando el dibujo  
-Huy, se ve muy bonita. Pero tendrás que terminarlo después. Kate reporto aumento de energía en   
una zona cerca de la universidad.  
- Vamos pues- dijo Shaoran cerrando su block, se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio y Shaoran   
aprovecho que Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el para señalarle el comunicador. Ella asintió con  
la cabeza. Se disculpo con la entrenadora y tomo su mochila y salio un poco más atrás de   
Shaoran dejando a Sara perpleja.  
- no veo nada anormal- dijo Shaoran mientras caminaban por esa zona del campus universitario   
mirando para todos los lados –Tampoco siento ninguna presencia.  
-Aún no entiendo muy bien eso de las "presencias"- dijo Tonny  
- Es la habilidad de sentir la magia de otro mago. Se obtiene con la experiencia- dijo Shaoran  
- Tengo una vida pasada, debería tener esa habilidad ¿No?- dijo Tonny molesto  
-No es tan sencillo. ¿Dónde estamos específicamente?- pregunto Shaoran Observando a su alrededor  
confundido.  
- Es la escuela de medicina- respondió Tonny  
- Eriol- murmuro molesto Shaoran para sí mismo – No debe haber sido nada. Probablemente algún   
brujo haciendo magia. Si fuera un jinete ya lo hubiera sentido- dijo Shaoran regresando a su   
propio campus- pero entonces se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a un conjunto de árboles que se   
encontraba a una considerable distancia- Corrección. Estamos en el lugar indicado- dijo Sacando   
su espada. Ambos corrieron hasta que se adentraron en los árboles.  
-Poderes de la oscuridad, regresen a mí- dijo Shaoran sosteniendo su espada horizontalmente   
delante de él. Partiendo desde la mano que sostenía la espada Shaoran y sus ropas cambiaron para  
dar paso a Jack con su túnica verde.  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de Nenya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Aerandir quien acepto la  
misión contigo… libérate- dijo Tonny  
  
Un grito se oyó en las cercanías. Jack y Aerandir partieron en esa dirección.  
-Código Rojo en la escuela de medicina- dijo Tonny en su comunicador.  
-Para allá vamos- respondió la voz de Kate  
  
Pasando los últimos árboles que los separaban del lugar donde se encontraba el jinete ambos se   
detuvieron para observar la escena. Dos mujeres, una de ellas vestida de jinete, de cabellos  
amarillos cortos y rostro afilado peleaba contra otra de vestidos oscuros que volaba con sus   
alas de mariposa.  
-¿Rubby moon?- dijo extrañado Jack mirando a la chica de las alas.  
Aerandir se dirigía a intervenir pero Shaoran lo detuvo -no, no. Esto será interesante.  
  
La chica de las alas dirigía sus puñales de hielo, muy parecidos a los de Aerandir, hacia la   
jineta que no dejaba de esquivarlos.  
-Entrégame el anillo de aire- dijo La jinete en cuanto tuvo un respiro  
-No tengo ningún anillo de aire- grito la chica de las alas  
-No mientas, es obvio que estas obteniendo tu poder de él- respondió la jineta  
-Si te refieres a mi amo, no dejaré que te acerques a él- volvió a gritar desde las alturas la   
joven de las alas.  
-Vamos, Mormegil ("la espada negra" en elfico) no seas tan torpe, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de   
que la chica ni siquiera es humana?- dijo Jack entrando en escena  
-Jack, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Mormegil mirándolo con odio.  
  
La chica de las alas bajo hasta el suelo.  
Jack y Mormegil se disponían a pelear.  
- Tal vez no sea humana, pero es obvio que fue creada con magia. Tal vez por el anillo de Aire-   
dijo Mormegil  
-No seas ridícula. Ese chica lo le llega ni a los tobillos a un ser creado por el anillo de Aire.  
  
-Hey- grito la chica molesta  
- De todas maneras, es un estorbo- dijo Mormegil disparándole varias cuchillas metálicas hacia  
la chica. Jack no pudo detenerla y la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de protegerse   
con las alas. Pero el ataque nunca llego. Delante de la chica alada, sosteniendo una espada y un  
escudo transparente se encontraba una joven de túnica blanca con caracteres elficos en plateado.  
  
  
-Isabel- dijo Mormegil con odio  
- Mormegil- dijo Kimberly con una sonrisa  
- ¿Cómo esta tu hombro?- dijo Mormegil con burla  
-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo esta tu señor? ¡oh! Disculpa, lo había olvidado. Está muerto- dijo Ella   
con el mismo tono burlón.  
Al verse en tal desventaja Mormegil miro a la chica alada para decirle- Eres solo un insecto.   
Mientras tanto les dejo un recuerdo- y mientras ella entraba por el portal, decenas de arañas   
gigantes salían de él – dedicándolo especialmente a ti, princesa- dijo mirando por última vez a  
la horrorizada Isabel que solo observaba las arañas.  
-JACK- grito con horror.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Mormegil significa la espada negra en elfico y es el nombre dado a Turín cuando era capitán del  
ejército de Nargothrond (De Sauron)  
  
La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que   
soy" de Tarzán  
Comentarios enviarlos a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es 


	13. Capitulo XIII

CAPITULO XIII: CELOS   
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar- dijo De repente Gothmog  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Selene que se encontraba recostada en la cama  
-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar, parece divertido-   
Selene dudo por unos instantes- bien, supongo que puedo enseñarte- dijo levantándose.  
  
-Okey, empecemos por el ritmo, algo lento para iniciar. Trata de seguir mis pasos mientras   
0tarareo la música… ves… no esta mal…- Gothmog lo hacia bastante bien en realidad  
  
-Bien, ahora intentémoslo juntos-   
Selene se acerco hacia él y le tomo la mano  
-¿Qué haces?- dijo él alarmado  
-No te voy a comer- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su cintura lo que produjo en él   
un leve temblor en las manos que ella noto e hizo que ella se sonrojara. "que me pasa, cálmate"   
pensó rápidamente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de él.  
-Bien, ahora es lo mismo, pero sin pisarme, ¿Bien?- Gothmog comenzó a bailar mirando los pies de  
Selene por lo que ésta le levanto la cara con delicadeza – Mírame a la cara, déjate llevar por  
la música-   
  
Mirarla a la cara produjo un extraño efecto en él. Se relajo todo su cuerpo y se concentro en   
ella. Finalmente ella se acerco a él y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro abrazándolo. Esto preocupó a   
Gothmog que pensó que estaba enferma.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto   
  
Ella levanto la cara para responder –Sí, solo…  
Selene calló. Se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se acercaron   
un poco más.  
"¿Qué esta pasando? Detente"-Se dijo a sí misma Selene, pero siguió acercándose hacia él.  
"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"- pensó él, pero tampoco se detuvo  
Sus labios se rozaron unos instantes, pero ambos se alejaron inmediatamente al tiempo y Gothmog   
salio de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él se apoyo en ella.  
"¿Que diablos fue eso?, sabes perfectamente que ella es una prisionera, tu enemigo, ¿Qué diablos  
estabas haciendo allí adentro? Tengo que salir de aquí"- Pero solo se dejo caer en el suelo,   
como alguien que se encuentra muy cansado.  
  
"O por Erú, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Casi me besó. Peor aún casi lo bese. Peor   
aún…" pensó Selene dejándose caer en la cama "… me estoy enamorando de él"- y sin poder evitarlo,  
lloro desconsoladamente.  
  
"Cada gesto, como mueve su ser  
Siento un algo como nunca sentí  
Esta atracción, me invita a estar muy junto a ella"  
  
Epoca actual  
Estaban ensayando la obra. Sakura observaba la escena mientras Shaoran y Beth practicaban una   
de las escenas románticas. Tomoyo tomaba medidas para los trajes junto con otros alumnos de   
diseño de modas.   
  
Sakura trataba de no mirar al escenario. Lo cierto es que estaba celosa de Beth. Ahí estaba ella  
con Shaoran arrodillado a sus pies. Volvió a concentrarse en sus líneas. Ahora venía la escena   
del beso. Lo sabía.   
  
Shaoran se acerco a Beth para besarla. Solo faltaban unos centímetros cuando…  
CRACCCCC- sonó  
Shaoran se alejo de Beth para ver que había pasado.   
  
En el otro extremo del escenario, en el lugar donde Sakura había estado mirando para evitar   
observar la escena, un vidrio acababa de partirse en mil pedazos.   
  
Shaoran dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien se cubría la cara roja con las manos. Una sonrisa de   
satisfacción apareció en la cara de Shaoran. "Sakura está celosa y el que cela es porque ama"-   
pensó con alegría.  
  
Sakura continuaba con las manos en la cara. "Ay, no puedo creerlo. Perdí el control   
completamente, pero es que, uy, no lo soporto. Tengo que salir de aquí"- pensó. Se quitó las  
manos de la cara para observar a Shaoran que aún sonreía y él le lanzo una mirada de: no te   
dejes llevar por tus emociones. Ella solo se encogió de hombros con cara de culpable.  
  
Más tarde, en los jardines de la mansión Eriol, Nakuru, Suppy, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se   
encontraban reunidos. Shaoran y Eriol tenían en estos momentos, una batalla con espadas.  
- Estas bajando tu guardia izquierda- dijo Eriol estando a punto de darle una estocada en el   
costado izquierdo  
-Limítate a pelear- dijo Shaoran enojado por su propio error.  
-Esta mañana Shaoran práctico una de las escenas románticas- menciono Tomoyo como por casualidad.  
Sakura le dirigió una mirada de ansiedad.  
- ¿en serio?- dijo Eriol distrayéndose un poco lo que casi lo hizo perder la espada.  
- aja, y casualmente cuando se iban a besar un espejo se rompió en mil pedacitos. ¿No es  
realmente extraño?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriéndole traviesamente a Sakura que la miro con cara de   
pocos amigos.  
- Así que eso fue. Te juro que ésta mañana sentí como se desataba una furia y un poder   
increíbles- dijo Eriol deteniéndose en seco a mitad de un movimiento de ataque para mirar a   
Tomoyo- Debí imaginarme que eran celos  
Sakura escondió la cabeza entre las manos y Shaoran soltando la espada se tiró encima de Eriol   
y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa comenzó a levantarlo y golpearle la espalda contra el   
suelo diciendo –Estoy arto de ti y tus malditas alusiones ¿Quieres dejar de molestar?  
-El amo no debería meterse con él. Creo que es más fuerte- dijo Suppy a Nakuru sin preocuparse   
por defender a Eriol de Shaoran  
- Si, sobre todo sabiendo lo malhumorado que puede ser Shaoran- respondió Nakuru también con  
tranquilidad viendo como Eriol y Shaoran estaban ahora en medio de una verdadera batalla.  
-Vamos, vamos muchachos, sepárense de una buena vez- dijo Sakura pero ellos no la escucharon y  
siguieron rodando por el césped.  
-Ríndete- dijo Shaoran Colocándose encima de Eriol y doblándole una mano por la espalda.  
-NO- grito Eriol tratando de soltarse  
Un rayo cayó no muy lejos de la cara de Eriol  
- Bueno, pero no era para enojarse- dijo Eriol entre asombrado y asustado  
- No fui yo- dijo Shaoran que soltó a Eriol y se levanto para observar el lugar de donde partía   
el rayo. Era Mormegil.  
  
-Hola de nuevo- le dijo Mormegil a Nakuru  
- Y dale, ya te dije que no tengo ningún anillo- dijo Nakuru enfadada  
-Tal vez tu no, pero él sí- dijo señalando a Eriol- es obvio que tu poder esta ligado al de él.  
-¿No ve que estamos en la mitad de una pelea? Venga más tarde- dijo Eriol con tranquilidad como   
si se tratara de un juego. Esto solo ofendió a Mormegil.   
- Dame el anillo de aire- dijo con furia. Entonces se fijo en Shaoran- TÚ- grito  
- Tomoyo, Sakura, váyanse de aquí – dijo Shaoran al tiempo que sacaba su espada- poderes de la   
oscuridad, regresen a mí- Y entonces apareció Jack.   
  
Para entonces a Tomoyo y Sakura ya se dirigían a la mansión.  
- ¿Qué tanto barullo hacen allá afuera?- pregunto Kate cuando las vio entrar  
- Uno de esos demonios… empezó a decir Tomoyo, pero la interrumpió un pitido que salía del   
bolsillo de Kate  
-Quédense aquí, no salgan- dijo Kate metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y saliendo hacia el jardín.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura  
- Ayudarlos, por supuesto- dijo ésta mientras sacaba de la camisa una llave- Llave que guardas  
los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Selene, quien acepto la misión   
contigo… Libérate. El cabello de Sakura se torno negro y su piel más oscura. Su ropa fue   
suplantada por la túnica blanca con símbolos elficos.   
- Esto es increíble- dijo Tomoyo que ya había sacado la videocámara de la mochila.  
Una gota de sudor resbalo por la espalda de Selene.   
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Eru significa el único. Es el díos de los elfos, también se le llama Iluvatar.  
La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño  
que soy" de Tarzán  
  
Para críticas enviar a lunaticaarwe@yahoo.es 


	14. Capitulo XIV

CAPITULO XIV: MORMEGIL VERSUS ISABEL  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
-Gothmog   
- Dime padre- dijo Gothmog arrodillándose  
-Hemos recibido la respuesta de los altos elfos. Se niegan a entregar los anillos. Por lo tanto,  
la princesa Selene perderá la cabeza mañana y se la enviaremos como respuesta.  
El corazón de Gothmog dio un salto, pero no se noto en su semblante  
-Si señor, me retiro-   
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Saurón  
- A darle la buena noticia a Selene- dijo el con seriedad  
-Disfrútalo- dijo él con sonrisa perversa.  
  
Gothmog entro en el laberinto y cerro la puerta. "no puede ser, no la pueden matar, no pueden   
matarla. La necesito. La necesito. Pero si la ayudo a escapar, traicionaría a mi padre ¿Qué   
debe hacer? No, no puedo dejarme dominar por estúpidos sentimientos. Le diré que morirá mañana   
y eso será todo".  
  
Camino por el laberinto seguro de sí mismo, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación le temblaba  
la mano. Respiro profundamente y entro. Volvió a apoyarse en la puerta para cerrarla y toda su   
voluntad se desmorono. No podía hacerlo.  
-Buenos días Gothmog- dijo ella. Nunca nadie decía su nombre con tanto cariño, ni siquiera su  
madre. Le dolía, le dolía por dentro. No podía hacerlo. La miro de nuevo. Nunca la había visto  
así. Era tan hermosa. Tomo una decisión.  
-Tienes que salir de aquí. Mi padre mandara a matarte mañana al amanecer  
- No te preocupes. No le temo a la muerte – dijo ella con una seguridad que solo hizo que   
Gothmog la admirara más.  
-No lo permitiré – dijo mientras tomaba un tintero y lo derramaba en el umbral de la puerta-   
dejare un rastro de tinta negra al caminar, suficiente para que halles la salida ¿Puedes   
defenderte sola?  
- Sí- dijo ella algo extrañada y preocupada al mismo tiempo  
- La salida esta un nivel más arriba. Toma las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Hay cinco   
guardias en la puerta. La zona exterior esta llena de guardias y orcos. Tu mejor opción es  
dirigirte a Minas Ithil, una ciudad de hombres a unas millas de aquí…  
- Estaré bien. He estudiado los mapas de Mordor  
-¿Estudias mapas de Mordor y no tienes modales? ¿Estas segura de que eres una princesa?- Dijo   
Gothmog ante su propio asombro. ¿Acaso acaba de decir un chiste?  
- El mundo no necesita una princesa más- dijo ella  
- Bien. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Así que me voy – dijo saliendo al laberinto  
-Gothmog- lo llamo Selene tomándolo por el brazo  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto él mirándola  
-Gracias- y acercándose a él lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente se separaron.  
- Me debes una- dijo él y se fue dejando un rastro en el suelo.  
  
EPOCA ACTUAL  
  
Suppy y Nakuru adoptaron su forma real ante los atónitos Feanáro y Aerandir que acababan de   
llegar. Mormegil estaba verdaderamente en problemas. Además de los Quendy, ahora tenía que  
vérselas con dos seres extraños. Decidió que era hora de llamar a la caballería. Abrió un   
portal y del él salieron seis troles justo en el momento en que llegaba Wilwarin.  
- Oh, por Díos- dijo ésta al ver que uno de los trols se dirigía hacía ella. No tuvo tiempo de   
ponerse en guardia para recibir el golpe del mazo del gigante, así que solo se cubrió con los  
brazos. Pero el golpe, nuevamente, no llego.   
El mazo había dado de lleno en alguna especie de protección transparente. Wilwarin miró a un   
lado, para ver a un sonriente Eriol portando un Báculo coronado con un sol y una luna.   
-Gracias- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir  
-Siempre un placer- respondió Eriol que dejo que ella se encargara del Trol para observar a sus  
guardianes.  
Poco después Isabel (Selene) se unía a la fiesta. Observo la situación: Suppy y Ruby moon   
estaban relativamente bien con dos de los trols. Wilwarin se defendía bastante bien de otro más.  
Jack parecía tener problemas con dos más, mientras Aerandir trataba de ayudarlo y defenderse al  
mismo tiempo del sexto. Feanáro mientras tanto estaba trabando combate con Mormegil y llevaba   
las de perder. ¿A quien ayudaba?   
Kimberly decidió que ayudaría a Feanáro, después de todo los troles son estúpidos, pero Mormegil  
no.  
Mormegil que tenía a Feanáro acorralado de espaldas a un árbol recibió una patada de parte de   
Isabel que la tiró al suelo.  
-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- preguntó Isabel con seriedad  
- ¿Como tú?- dijo Mormegil poniéndose de pie y atacando a Isabel.  
  
Isabel y Mormegil comenzaron una verdadera guerra a muerte. Esto no era una simple pelea entre  
enemigos, esta era una verdadera guerra entre mujeres. Esta confrontación había comenzado desde  
que se habían encontrado por primera vez en la segunda edad y había empeorado con la traición  
de Gothmog. Mormegil odiaba con desesperación a Isabel por convertir en traidor a su   
comandante Gothmog. Para ella, su comandante jamás los hubiera traicionado si ella no lo hubiera  
hechizado. Eso y el hecho de que Isabel le había cortado su "bello" rostro (esta es en verdad  
la auténtica razón). Isabel aborrecía a Mormegil por la herida que le había hecho en el   
hombro.  
  
El resto de los Quendy habían terminado de destruir a los troles y se habían colocado alrededor   
de las peleadoras para observar la lucha. Mormegil, demasiado concentrada para fijarse en sus  
otros enemigos, continuo la pelea sin prestar atención.   
  
- La chica es buena- dijo Aerandir observando la pelea  
- por supuesto que es buena. Esta al mismo nivel que yo- dijo Jack con orgullo  
- Modestia aparte- dijo Eriol con burla  
- No te metas en esto. Nadie te invito a esta fiesta- dijo Jack- Y aún no hemos terminado   
nuestra discusión.  
- Si, está bien- dijo Eriol levantando las manos en son de paz.  
  
Isabel paro una estocada con el escudo y se vio obligada a invocar a fuego. Ella sabía que   
este tardaría en aparecer, puesto que se encontraba en Japón haciendo quien sabe qué, así que  
procuró mantenerla distraída.  
- Parece que tu hechizo no funciono- se burlo Mormegil  
- Yo que tú me cuidaría la espalda- dijo Isabel al ver aparecer a fuego. Este incendio la   
capa del jinete, lo cual, a demás de hacerle mucho daño, la distrajo el tiempo suficiente para   
que Isabel le clavara la espada.  
Mormegil se deshizo al igual que lo Había hecho Dae.  
Isabel devolvió su espada a la forma de báculo rápidamente para apoyarse en él. No hay nada  
más doloroso que destruir a un jinete negro. Se sentó en las raíces del árbol más cercano.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jack tratando de no mostrar mucha preocupación.  
- Tan bien como se puede estar- respondió Isa  
- ¿Qué tal tu Eriol?- pregunto dirigiéndose a éste.  
- ¿Yo?, perfectamente, no se preocupen- dijo Con su fastidiosa sonrisa de superioridad.  
-¿Eres el portador del anillo de aire?- pregunto Wilwarin mirándolo a él y a sus guardianes.  
- No, no soy el portador de ningún anillo- dijo el con tranquilidad  
- Entonces ¿Eres mago?- pregunto de nuevo Wilwarin  
- No, es que me gusta hacer magia "Kate"- dijo Eriol con sarcasmo y resaltando el nombre Kate.  
- ¿Sabes quienes somos?- pregunto Aerandir mientras Wilwarin se recuperaba de la impresión.  
- Vivo con ustedes, ¿Recuerdan?- dijo Eriol con prepotencia  
- Alto, Alto, Alto- dijo Feanaro que giró para mirar a Jack- JAACK- dijo con enojo  
- Yo no le dije nada – dijo Jack tratando de defenderse y volviendo a la forma de Shaoran  
Los quendy lo miraron incrédulos.  
-Bueno, tal vez si le dije algo – admitió Shaoran- pero el lo hubiera descubierto en todo caso y  
solo lo hice para que estuviera preparado por si lo atacaban  
- AAHH, porque resulta que tu ya sabias que él era un mago- dijo Tonny con enojo, que ya había  
regresado a su forma.  
- Pero si es obvio- dijo Isabel- mirando al Eriol- Si viven con él y no notaron que era mago en  
verdad están muy mal. Yo mejor me voy. Esto no es asunto mio- dijo mientras se alejaba.  
- ¿Y bien?- dijo El profesor mirando a Shaoran y Eriol  
- ¿Recuerdan la historia de las cartas Clow que les conté cuando nos conocimos?- Pregunto   
Shaoran  
-Las que trataste de atrapar pero te gano una chiquilla novata- dijo Tonny con sarcasmo para   
herir el orgullo de Shaoran.  
- Las mismas. Bueno. Resulta que Eriol es el mago Clow Reencarnado. Es decir, Eriol es mi abuelo.  
Nakuru y Suppy son sus guardianes- dijo Shaoran a modo de explicación.  
- Entonces Eriol fue el que, según, había hecho ese poco de desastres en Tomoeda solo para que   
la card captor transformara las cartas- dijo Kate mirando con recelo a Eriol  
- Oye, me asegure de que nadie saliera lastimado, no seas mal pensada- dijo Eriol poniéndose a  
la defensiva.  
- ¿Que nadie saliera lastimado? ¿Que hay de la vez que me amarraste con cuerdas y me hiciste   
atacar a S… a la card Captor?- dijo shaoran enfrentando a Eriol.  
- Todo estaba bajo completo control- dijo Eriol con superioridad  
- ¿Control? Ya vas ha ver lo que es control- dijo Shaoran mientras se tiraba encima de Eriol y   
comenzaban la batalla interrumpida.  
- No puedo creer que sigan en eso- dijo Sakura que llegaba en ese momento acompañada de Tomoyo   
- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con los demonios?- preguntó dirigiéndose al profesor mirando con asco los  
trols esparcidos por el lugar.  
- Vinieron los tales héroes esos y nos salvaron- dijo el profesor con tranquilidad   
- Vaya, ni eso los hizo detener la pelea- dijo Mirando como Eriol y Shaoran continuaban en   
batalla.  
  
Continuara…  
  
Esta vez no hay notas  
  
Para críticas enviar a lunaticaarwe@yahoo.es 


	15. Capitulo XV

CAPITULO XV: "CONFIA EN MÍ"  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
- ¿y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso te torturaron?- dijo Aerandir desde la puerta de la habitación  
- No seas bobo, ni que fuera tan fácil torturarme- dijo Selene sonriendo desde el balcón donde  
había estado mirando a las lejanías.  
- Vamos Selene, pensé que querías ver Gondor  
- No tengo ganas- dijo volviendo a mirar el paisaje  
- Te mandaron esto- dijo Aerandir acercándose a ella entregándole un sobre  
- ¿Quién?- pregunto ella  
-Un niño. Probablemente uno de tus amiguitos  
  
Selene abrió la carta con curiosidad  
"Te espero en las afueras de la ciudad, en los lindes del bosque gris. Me lo debes."  
  
Selene brinco de emoción.  
-Tengo que irme, Aerandir, nos vemos después- dijo ella tomando su capa.  
-¿Te llamo a los guardias?- preguntó él  
-No, voy sola- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación  
-Espera. No puedes salir sola. Esas son las ordenes.  
Selene se detuvo desanimada  
-¿Vendrías tú conmigo?- preguntó con mirada suplicante  
-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Aerandir con resignación. Nunca había podido decirle no a esa cara.  
- A ver a un amigo. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me molestaras y que no harás nada que yo   
no te ordene.  
-Huy, que misterio… Está bien. Con tal de cuidarte.  
-Confía en mí, no hay peligro-   
-Sí, claro- dijo él con ironía – Contigo siempre hay peligro.  
  
Salieron de Gondor a caballo. Y se dirigieron a los lindes del bosque gris.  
Selene desmonto ante un hombre de espaldas que miraba a la distancia.  
- No confías en mí. Veo que viene acompañada- dijo el hombre  
- Desde el secuestro no me dejan salir sola. Aerandir es el único en quien confió.  
- Tu dirás- dijo Gothmog volteándose. La capucha le cubría el rostro.  
-TÚ- grito Aerandir, que aunque no lo había reconocido por su cara lo había hecho por su Aura.  
Se dirigió a él sacando la espada pero Selene lo detuvo.  
- Lo prometiste- le dijo ella  
- Pero…-Aerandir la miro perplejo- pero… es un Balrog.  
-Solo vamos a hablars. Todo está bien-   
  
Selene se acerco a Gothmog hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, mientras Aerandir miraba la  
escena con recelo.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo ella inclinando un poco la cabeza lo que hizo que Aerandir   
refunfuñara furibundamente.  
- No, por favor- dijo Gothmog arrodillándose ante ella- no te inclines ante mí, no lo merezco-  
  
La cara de furia de Aerandir pasó a una de total incomprensión.  
- Yo sólo- continuo Gothmog- Solo quería volver a verte y decirte que tenías razón.  
  
Selene iba a preguntar en que tenía la razón pero Gothmon se había levantado y tomándola de la   
cintura le había besado con dulzura y luego le susurro al oído –El amor es horriblemente   
doloroso y hermoso a la vez- y sin decir más se adentro en el bosque y desapareció.  
  
Aerandir no hizo ningún movimiento cuando todo esto paso y cuando Gothmog se alejo, aun quedo   
paralizado con cara atónita algún tiempo.  
  
-No puede ser-dijo finalmente- No puede ser. El hijo de Sauron está enamorado de ti.   
-¿Por qué estás tan contento?- pregunto Selene extrañada  
- ¿Acaso no lo vez? Podría hacer de espía para nosotros- dijo Aerandir con entusiasmo.  
-¿Es que acaso no lo vez tú?- dijo Selene a punto de llorar- Yo respondí a ese beso.  
La expresión de Aerandir cambió a la de preocupación – Por Erú, estas enamorada de él- dijo   
tratando de asimilar la información- ¿Estas loca?- dijo finalmente con furia- él es el hijo de   
Sauron, Gothmog, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?.  
-CREES QUE NO LO SE- grito Selene al borde de una crisis. Finalmente rompió a llorar.  
Aerandir se calmo y acercándose a ella le abrazo tratando de consolarla, mientras ella murmuraba  
–Le amo, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
"Esa unión se hace más intensa  
Un ser, dos mundo son  
Te guiara, tu corazón  
Y decidirá por ti"  
  
EPOCA ACTUAL  
  
- Están asiendo algo mal- dijo Tonny molesto  
- Lo estamos haciendo tal como tu nos dijiste- respondió Kate de mala gana  
- Algo no están asiendo bien- volvió a insistir Tonny  
- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tanto escándalo?- pregunto Shaoran entrando en la habitación-   
estoy tratando de aprender mis líneas.   
- No podemos localizar los otros portadores de los anillos- dijo El profesor- Algo nos impide   
localizarlos.  
- ¿Están seguros?- pregunto Shaoran asombrado por la noticia. No tenía sentido, si habían podido  
conseguir uno, ¿por que no los demás?  
- Lo hemos intentado varias veces y de varias formas. O los anillos no están aquí, o no quieren   
ser encontrados.  
- Pues en cualquiera de los dos casos, eso ya esta fuera de nuestra obligación. Quiero decir, de  
su obligación- dijo Shaoran rectificando- así que sigan intentándolo, pero no peleen por eso.   
No vale la pena.  
- ¿Qué tal si están en peligro? O ¿sí ellos lo tienen?- pregunto el profesor  
- Si estuvieran en peligro lo sabríamos y si ellos lo tienen ya nos fastidiamos. Ahora déjenme   
estudiar- dijo Shaoran mientras volvía a salir de la habitación.  
- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Kate  
- La próxima semana es la obra y Shaoran esta al borde de un colapso nervioso- dijo Tonny   
riendo.  
Mientras más se acercaban al auditórium, Shaoran y Sakura más estaban seguros de que algo había   
pasado. El barullo de las personas que se encontraban en las cercanías era increíble. Una   
ambulancia se encontraba estacionada en frente y estaban metiendo a alguien en ella.  
- Hay, Sakura, es terrible- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ellos.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Shaoran con curiosidad  
- Beth se ha caído del escenario y se ha roto la pierna. No podrá hacer la presentación.  
- Pero eso es horrible. Tendrán que suspender la función- dijo Sakura  
- No, claro que no, para eso esta la actriz suplente- dijo Tomoyo  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron a la cara –oh, no- dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Más tarde, en el despacho de la profesora de teatro.  
- No me importa cual es la razón. Ambos tienen que actuar, sino, no podrán aprobar la materia.  
- Pero…- comenzó a decir Sakura  
- No hay pero que valga. A menos que quiera perder el año señorita.  
  
Sakura salio del despacho con la preocupación marcada en la cara.  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Shaoran que esperaba con Tomoyo  
- Que a menos que no queramos perder el año tenemos que participar- dijo con tristeza  
- Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengáis que actuar juntos?- pregunto Tomoyo molesta de no tener   
la información completa.  
  
Shaoran le hizo una seña a Sakura y ambos se alejaron de una muy enojada Tomoyo.  
- Yo me retiraré y podrás actuar con Michael- dijo Shaoran con menos calma de la que quería   
aparentar.  
- No es justo Shaoran, perderás el año por mi culpa- dijo Sakura  
- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto él  
Sakura lo analizo unos instantes.  
- Podríamos simplemente hacerlo- dijo Sakura finalmente  
- ¿Estas loca? Eso sería suicidio- dijo Shaoran con histeria  
- Vamos, no es tan grave. Confía en mí. Le pediríamos a Tomoyo que le agregara guantes a los   
trajes. Jamás me tocarías excepto en la parte del beso  
-Eso sería suficiente- dijo Shaoran molesto  
- Estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio- dijo Sakura – Vamos, paso por esto dos veces al año,   
una vez más no me matara.  
- ¿Cómo harás para terminar la función?- pregunto Shaoran en un último intento de convencer a  
Sakura  
- No te preocupes por mí, soy una chica fuerte, me ato las sandalias yo solita- dijo Sakura   
acercándose de nuevo a Tomoyo  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidieron?- pregunto ésta aún molesta   
- La función debe continuar- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran la miraba con verdadera preocupación  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
Gondor es la ciudad de los hombres más cercana a Mordor (las tierras de Sauron)  
  
La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción  
"Dos mundos" de Tarzán  
Para críticas enviar a lunaticaarwe@yahoo.es 


	16. Capitulo XVI

Los Quedy  
  
CAPITULO XVI: SE LEVANTA EL TELÓN  
  
AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD  
  
Aerandir realizaba su ronda como de costumbre en el patio exterior de la última ciudadela de   
Gondor, donde se encontraba el palacio. Conversando con uno de los guardias noto la presencia  
de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules algo tristes que se encontraba sentado al pie de   
un árbol mirando una de las torretas del palacio.  
-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto al guardia  
-No lo se señor- respondió   
- ¿Y se hacen llamar guardias?- dijo Aerandir molesto. El guardia ya iba a averiguar quien era  
el hombre pero Aerandir lo detuvo- Ya, Ya. Quédate aquí que yo lo averiguo.  
  
Se acerco por detrás del joven, de manera que este no lo vio llegar y siguió concentrándose en  
el dibujo que realizaba mientras murmuraba lo que parecía un poema.  
  
Este amor enfermizo  
Este amor necesario  
Este amor sin permiso  
Este amor sin horario  
Este amor que no quieres  
Este amor que no puedo  
Este amor que interviene  
Este amor que da miedo  
Este amor dolorido  
Este amor jubiloso  
Este amor prohibido  
Este amor voluptuoso  
Este amor desordenado  
Caprichoso y malcriado  
Infidente y complaciente  
Que molesta a tanta gente  
Este amor, amiga mia  
Este amor ¿Quién lo diría?  
Que es el único motivo  
Que me hace sentir vivo  
  
- No esta mal para un demonio- dijo Aerandir cuando terminó el poema.   
Gothmog levanto la cabeza asombrado de que alguien se hubiera acercado sin que el lo hubiera   
sentido, y peor aún, de que ese alguien fuera un Quendy y además lo hubiera reconocido. Sin   
embargo decidió seguir trabajando en él dibujo. Estaba demasiado cansado. Si quería, podían   
cortarle la cabeza, así tal vez podría descansar. Así que simplemente pregunto: -¿Hablas del   
poema o del dibujo?  
- De ambos en realidad- dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Gothmog  
- ¿Cómo es que no me atravesaste con la espada de una vez?- pregunto Gothmog continuando su   
dibujo  
- No ataco a las personas por la espalda. Además podría haberme equivocado.  
-Yo hubiera corrido el riesgo- dijo Gothmog encogiéndose de hombros  
-Claro, es muy fácil matar y destruir. ¿Has pensado en lo difícil que es crear y dar vida?-   
pregunto Aerandir. Gothmog no contesto.  
- ¿Cómo me reconociste?- pregunto Gothmog  
- Hay demasiada tristeza en tu voz-   
Gothmog finalmente quito su vista del dibujo para mirar a Aerandir. Este le hizo una seña para  
que se levantara y él lo obedeció mansamente.  
- ¿Sabes que pasarías por un elfo?- menciono casualmente Aerandir mientras se dirigía hacia los  
guardias.  
Bien, ahora sí que estaba listo, pensó Gothmog. Lo encerraran en un calabozo y para mañana ya no  
tendrá cabeza. Tal ves le den clemencia por entregarse, pero es poco probable.  
- Bien- dijo Aerandir a los guardias- Este es Astaldo (el valiente) es el pintor de la princesa  
Selene. Deberá entrar en el castillo bajo mi compañía y con mi permiso y jamás se lo dejará sin  
custodia mientras esté en la zona del palacio ¿entendido?-   
- Si, señor- respondieron los guardias  
Gothmog no cabía en si de su asombro. ¿Acababa de decir que iba a entrar en el palacio?  
Aerandir guió a Gothmog por los pasillos del palacio. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras sin decir  
palabra. Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta.  
- Bien, pongamos algo muy en claro. Te atreves a hacerle daño y te juro que te buscare, te   
cazare y te cortare en pedacitos hasta que el más grande quepa en el agujero de la cerradura de   
esta puerta ¿Entendido?- dijo Aerandir mirando seriamente a los ojos de Gothmog.  
- Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño- dijo Gothmog asombrado  
-Bien- dijo Aerandir  
-Pero, ¿Por qué confías en mí?-   
- No me malinterpretas. No confió en ti. Confió en ella. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué tu confías en  
mí?  
- Porque no tengo nada que perder  
Eso fue suficiente para Aerandir. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró seguido por un   
Gothmog que no cabía en sí de gozo.  
- Buenos días Selene. Te traigo una sorpresa  
Selene giro sobre sí misma para mirar a Aerandir pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Gothmog. Después  
de unos instantes de contemplación Selene corrió hacia él y se lanzo en sus brazos. Instantes   
después ambos se besaban con pasión.  
  
Aerandir miraba la escena. "Se que lo que hago esta bien, y sin embargo…estoy seguro de que voy  
a lamentarlo el resto de mi vida"- pensó con tristeza   
Epoca actual  
-Bien, estos son nuestros puesto. Miren llegamos justo a tiempo, ya va ha comenzar- dijo Tonny  
señalando al escenario en el momento en que se levantaba el telón. En primer plano se veía a  
Shaoran y otro joven.  
-No me dijo que iba a actuar también el mocoso- dijo una voz por detrás del asiento de Tonny.  
Éste se pregunto a quien se refería.  
Shaoran comenzó su actuación  
-Esta es una historia… una historia de amor. La mujer que yo amo esta… muerta.  
-Y además es el actor principal otra vez???- dijo el hombre nuevamente elevando de más la voz   
debido al enojo. Varias personas lo mandaron a callar y el joven se enfurruño en su asiento.   
Tonny se volteo para mirarlo. Le parecía familiar "¿Dónde lo había visto?" se pregunto.   
  
La obra prosiguió su curso y finalmente apareció Sakura. Esta preciosa.  
-¿Quién diablos diseño esa ropa?- pregunto la voz nuevamente. Tonny supuso se refería a Sakura   
que acababa de aparecer y llevaba una ropa muy, pero muy sexy. Pero era razonable, después de   
todo, hacía de prostituta.  
- Probablemente Tomoyo- respondió un joven sentado a su lado  
- La voy a matar- dijo el hombre   
  
En la obra ocurre el primer encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran  
- Si al mocoso se le ocurre besarla, lo mato- volvió a decir el hombre  
- Tiene que besarla, esta en el papel, así que cálmate- dijo una mujer situada al otro lado del   
hombre  
Así que el mocoso es Shaoran. Finalmente había recordado quien era el hombre. Es el que manejaba  
el carro donde llegaron a visitar a Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura la primera vez. El hombre debe ser   
familia o novio de Sakura por la forma en que la celaba. "Vaya, como se pondrá en la parte  
romántica" pensó.  
  
Precisamente, ya llegaban a esa parte  
  
Continuara…  
  
Notas de la autora  
La canción que canta Gothmog al principio de este capitulo se llama Amor desordenado   
interpretado por Gian Franco Pagliaro.  
Astaldo, que significa "el valiente" es el nombre del Vala Tulkas.  
  
Los diálogos de la obra se basan en la traducción de los temas musicales de The Moiling Rouge,   
interpretado por Nicole Kitman. 


	17. Capitulo XVII

Haruko: bueno, a pesar de que nadie lee esto, a mi me gusta y por eso lo seguiré publicando, además nunca se sabe si alguien se anima.

Les a agradezco a los que lo leen, y claro que actualizaría mas rápido...pero ¬¬...nadie lee y deprime.

Por favor, los que leen este fic, dejen mensajes o por lo menos mándenle un mail a la autora (abajo esta) 

Sin mas que agregar, lean y disfruten tanto como yo lo hice ^^

CAPITULO XVII: EL BESO

AÑO 343 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- pregunto Aerandir entrando a la habitación de Selene. Había pasado el tiempo y Aerandir había empezado a confiar en Gothmog. De hecho, este último podía entrar en el palacio como perro por su casa y nadie lo molestaba.  


- Gothmog me esta enseñando los planos del último ataque de Saurón- contesto Selene  


- Que bonito- dijo Aerandir mirando por encima del hombro de Selene- Déjame adivinar. Lo planeaste tú.  


- Tanto se nota- dijo Gothmog mirando el plano.  


- Puedo reconocer tu estilo de pelea donde sea. Y hablando de todo un poco, en la última batalla me golpeaste. Deberías tener más cuidado  


- ¿Quién te manda a bajar la guardia? – dijo Gothmog encogiéndose los hombros- además el humillado fui yo, vencido por Lalaith- dijo mirando a Selene  


- eso es por bajar la guardia por una par de ojos coquetos- dijo Aerandir  


- Si, bueno, no tengo remedio. Pero es mejor que me vaya, mi padre esta comenzando a desconfiar. Aunque creo que siempre desconfía así que es normal- beso tiernamente a Selene, estrecho la mano de Aerendir y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.  


Selene miró a Aerandir con picardía – Te agrada ¿Verdad?- dijo  


- Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, no es lo que parece- dijo al mismo tiempo que una alarma empezaba a sonar en los pisos inferiores del castillo.  


-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Selene asomándose al balcón.  


- El Quendy Feanáro ha dado la alarma. Sintió la presencia de un jinete negro en el castillo- le dijo un guardia que pasaba por allí- permanezca en su habitación majestad.  


- Gothmog- dijo Selene con preocupación  


-Iré a ver- dijo Aerandir saliendo de la habitación Selene podía oír con preocupación todo el barullo del castillo. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entro Gothmog. Cerró la puerta y apoyo un diván en ella.  


- Lo siento señorita- dijo acercándose a Selene y besándola en la frente- pero tengo que escapar- dijo mientras se acercaba al balcón.  


Alguien trato de abrir la puerta y al no conseguirlo grito- Selene, ¿Te encuentras bien?- era la voz de Wilwarin.  


- Apártate- dijo la voz de Feanáro  


- Tienes que irte ahora- dijo Selene empujando a Gothmog por el balcón.  


- Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo él lanzándose por el balcón. No era que estuviera muy alto. 

Para un Balrog un tercer piso no era nada.  


La puerta se rompió con estruendo –Te encuentras bien, Gracias a Erú- dijo Wilwarin entrando por la puerta semi destrozada  


-Hay va – dijo Feanáro señalando a Gothmog que escapaba por los jardines del palacio. Feanaro tomo su báculo y apuntando a Gothmog hizo un disparo.  


-NOOO- dijo Selene mientras desviaba el báculo hacia el techo haciendo que Feanáro fallara el tiro.  


-¿Estas loca? Ya lo teníamos- dijo Feanaro. En ese momento entraba Aerandir por la puerta.   
Selene no respondió.   


- Así fue como entro. Tú lo ayudaste a entrar- dijo Feanaro asombrado ante la posibilidad.  
Selene siguió sin responder, lo que le dio la razón a Feanáro.  


- Que esto no salga de esta habitación. Iremos inmediatamente a informar a Elrond.

- En que estabas pensando dejando entrar a ese monstruo al castillo- dijo Elrond hecho una furia.  


- El no es peligroso padre. Hace semanas que me ha estado informando de los movimientos de Saurón- dijo Selene también irritada  


- Sigue siendo un demonio. No son de confianza.  


- Lo vas a juzgas por su raza tal como lo haces con los enanos- dijo Selene aún más molesta si es posible.  


- No es lo mismo. Saurón también uso el truco de hacerse nuestro amigo y termino destruyendo todo un imperio- Dijo Elrond.  


-¿Y lo vas a juzgar por lo que hizo su padre?- Pregunto Selene  


- Fue criado para odiarnos. Si vuelve a venir aquí, ordenare que le corten la cabeza.  


-Pero es que yo lo amo- dijo Selene sin pensarlo.  
Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

- Hija mía, tu no estás enamorada de él. Solo estás confundida- dijo Celebriant su madre con comprensión.  


- No lo entiendes madre, él no es lo que ustedes creen. Es una buena persona- dijo Selene.  


- El amor puede segar a las personas- dijo Arwen entrando en la discusión también.  


- No estoy ciega. Crees que me hubiera enamorado de él si no fuera una buena persona  


- BASTA- dijo Elrond con enojo- desde este mismo instante dejaras de cumplir tus obligaciones como Quendy. No volverás a ver a ese monstruo, ni saldrás del castillo sin una escolta. Y nadie aparte de los presentes sabrá jamás de eso. ¿Entendido?  
Selene sostuvo la mirada de su padre, algo que nadie lograba hacer sin bajar su cabeza. Pero ella no bajo su cabeza, hasta que Elrond tuvo que bajarla él mismo. Entonces ella simplemente le dio la espalda y camino con orgullo hasta su habitación, donde finalmente rompió en sollozos.

EPOCA ACTUAL

-aún puedes arrepentirte- le dijo Shaoran a Sakura en voz baja en un lado del escenario. Es cualquier momento subirían el telón y vendría la escena romántica.  


- Y perder la oportunidad de besarte- dijo Sakura sonriente negando con la cabeza- Estoy 

dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio- concluyó con seriedad- he sufrido esto dos veces al años desde hace ocho años, una vez más no será problema. Y no te sientas culpable después. Yo soy la que lo paso peor, por lo tanto es mi decisión.  


- Su turno, chicos, dijo la profesora de teatro.  


- solo disfrutémoslo- dijo Sakura al ver la cara de preocupación de Shaoran mientras lo 

tomaba con sus manos enguantadas.

- Amor es lo más grande del mundo. Todo lo que necesitas es amor- dijo Shaoran persiguiendo a Sakura que trataba de alejarlo molesta  


- El amor es solo un juego- respondió ella  


- Yo fui hecho para amarte, tu fuiste hecha para amarme- dijo Shaoran, aunque parezca increíble con una sonrisa en los labios y aún persiguiendo a Sakura.  


- La única forma en que te ame es si pagas una amorosa suma- dijo Sakura reclamando dinero.  


- Solo una noche, solo una noche- dijo Shaoran suplicando  


- No hay forma, pues no puedes pagar- respondió Sakura  


- En el nombre del amor, una noche, en el nombre del amor- volvió a suplicar  


- Tú, loco tonto, no me entregare a ti- dijo ella marchándose del escenario  


- No… No me dejes, no puedo sobrevivir, sin tus dulces besos. No, no me dejes así- dijo 

Shaoran Con dulzura   


- Uno creería que ya la gente tenía suficiente de historias de amor- dijo Sakura con tristeza  


- Miro alrededor y veo que no es así  


- Algunos piensan que es tonto hacer canciones de amor  


- ¿Pues que hay de malo en eso?, quisiera saberlo, porque aquí voy otra vez- dijo Shaoran y dirigiéndose a la baranda algo precaria que se había colocado cerca del público se monto en ella- El amor nos dice a quien pertenecemos…  


- Bájate de ahí, te vas a matar- decía Sakura tratando de bajarlo  


- …y nos hace volar por miles de millas- dijo Shaoran finalmente bajándose de la baranda  


- El amor nos hace actuar como tontos y todo por un día feliz  


- Podemos ser héroes, por un simple día  


- Tu, tu me deberías  


- No, no lo haría- replico él  


- Y yo, yo terminaría tomando por las noches- dijo ella sin mirarlo  


- Aún deberíamos ser amantes- dijo esperanzado  


- No podemos hacer eso- dijo ella negando con la cabeza  


- Deberíamos ser amantes y eso es un hecho- dijo tomándole de la mano  


- Pero nada nos mantendrá juntos- dijo ella dejándose arrastras por su abrazo  


- Aun nos tendremos, aunque sea solo por un día- dijo él  


- Podemos ser héroes, por siempre y para siempre- dijeron ambos ya sin pelear  


- Podemos ser héroes, por que yo siempre te amare- dijo él  


- Cuan grandiosa es la vida ahora que tu estas en mi mundo- dijo ella

Finalmente él se acerco y la beso. Una punzada de dolor fue acompañada con el calor de ese beso, sin embargo sus labios permanecieron unidos. Sakura pudo sentir como empezaba a fluir la sangre por sus antiguas heridas, pero no quería detenerlo. Finalmente el telón cayó y Shaoran tuvo que sostener a Sakura.  


-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran con preocupación olvidando su propia herida en el costado.  


- Si. La función debe continuar- dijo ella. Estaba palidísima, pero se levanto y beso la mejilla de Shaoran. Ahora que las heridas estaban abiertas ya no dolía tanto. Salio del escenario caminando con decisión. Venia el entre acto.

Continuara

Notas de la autora  
Los diálogos de la obra se basan en la tracción de las canciones de la película de The moling rouge


	18. Capitulo XVIII

CAPITULO XVIII: CULPABLE DE LOS CARGOS

RESUMEN DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS PASADOS EN LOS AÑOS 3018 Y 3019 DE LA TERCERA EDAD. LA HISTORIA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL ANILLO

Han pasado 70 años desde que Bilbo Bolsón, un Hobbit, regreso a la Comarca después de las aventuras que lo llevaron a encontrar cierto anillo, y ahora está a punto de celebrar su cumpleaños número 111. A mitad de su fiesta, Bilbo desaparece de la vista de todos gracias al poder del anillo y sin avisar a nadie se marcha.

Frodo, el primo consentido de Bilbo, se convierte en el heredero de todas sus pertenezcas, incluyendo una de gran importancia: el anillo.

Tiempo después, Frodo se entera del verdadero significado de su herencia por boca de Gandalf, el mago. Sauron ha regresado y su fortaleza en Mordor contagia de oscuridad a la tierra media. Pero lo más importante: busca con desesperación el Anillo único, con el que podrá recuperar su fuerza total para reinar. 

Frodo ha sido elegido como el portador del Anillo, por lo que debe llevarlo a los adentros de Mordor, la tierra de las Sombras, en donde fue forjado y puede ser destruido. Para esta misión se ha formado la comunidad del anillo integrada por: Jack (Shaoran) y Isa(Sakura) como guardianes del anillo. San Gamyl, Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo, todos ellos Hobbits y amigos de Frodo. Ginli, el enano, Legolas el elfo, Boromir, hombre hijo del senescal de Gondor (Que se encuentra en mandato de Gondor mientras no llegue el heredero del trono de Gondor) Aragorn, hombre que es el heredero del trono de Gondor y Gandalf el mago.

La comunidad comienza el camino en el que tendrá que enfrentar terribles peligros para proteger al anillo. Además se verá golpeada por la traición de uno de los miembros, Boromir, quien seducido por el anillo ataca a Frodo, y la comunidad termina disolviéndose tras una sangrienta batalla contra los orcos.

Durante este combate Frodo, Sam, Isa y Jack tendrán que escapar y seguir solos su camino.

Después de que la comunidad del anillo se disuelve, los caminos de cada uno llevan a un lugar diferente dentro de la batalla en contra de Sauron. 

Por su parte, Frodo, Isa, jack y Sam continúan su camino hacia Mordor, con el fin de destruir el anillo en la tierra de las sombras. En su jornada se les une Gollum, de quien hacia muchos años Bilbo robara el anillo. Gollum ofrece llevar a los hobbits por caminos secretos, que los llevarán más fácilmente a su destino.

Pero Gollum está corrupto por el poder del anillo y su único deseo es recuperarlo. Así pues, realiza un trato con una de las arañas gigantes más peligrosas llamada Ella-la araña, para que devore a los compañeros y él recupere su precioso anillo.

La guerra ha comenzado y los campos de batalla se llenan de cuerpos. Los Nazgul enviados por Sauron, imparten el terror por donde quiera que pasan. Aragorn y Gandal arman un ejército para llegar hasta la Puerta Negra y desatar la batalla final contra Sauron y así, dar más tiempo a Frodo y Sam para realizar su misión. Sam y Jack logran rescatar a Frodo y a Isa de las garras de ella-la araña y de un ejército de orcos que los habían secuestrado.

Pero de ahí en adelante, el camino es mucho más difícil. Los ejércitos de orcos rodean el lugar por doquier, y el ojo omnipresente de Sauron busca sin cesar el paradero de los Hobbit. 

Por si fuera poco, las fuerzas e Frodo y Isa son casi nulas, y el poder degenerador del Anillo se apodera del espíritu de Frodo.

Mientras tanto, en las sombras se esconde una amenaza más: Gollúm que no está dispuesto a rendirse y hará lo que sea con tal de conseguir de nuevo el anillo. Finalmente llegan a donde deben destruir el anillo, pero Frodo es dominado por éste y decide quedarse con él. Pero Gollum lo ataca y mordiendo el dedo donde se encuentra el anillo, se apodera del dedo y del anillo, pero mientras salta de alegría cae en el foso del destino y el anillo es destruido.

Frodo, Sam, Isa y Jack, muertos de hambre y cansancio, y azotados por la enfermedad negra por haber destruido el anillo, pierden el sentido. Gandalf los salva con la ayuda de las águilas Gigantes.

Aragorn recupera su trono y se casa con Arwen, hija de Elrond

Fin de la tercera edad.

  


EPOCA ACTUAL

A pesar de las suposiciones de Tonny, Touya no dijo nada en la escena romántica. Ni siquiera cuando se besaron. Cuando salieron en el entre acto, Tonny los siguió sin saber muy bien por que. Tal vez se enteraría de algo acerca de Shaoran y Sakura.

Touya, Yukito y Mirrow se colocaron en una esquina para hablar.  


-No se porque te molesta tanto. A mí me parece que ambos actuaron muy bien- dijo Yuki  


- ¿Actuar? Ni siquiera actuaron, lo único que hicieron fue expresar sus sentimientos- dijo Touya con terquedad.  


- Exactamente y ellos jamás expresan sus sentimientos, por lo tanto estaban actuando.  


- ¿Por qué odias tanto al amo Li?- pregunto Mirrow  


- ¿Ahora lo vas a llamar amo a él?- pregunto Touya Molesto  


- Lo siento, se parece mucho al amo Cloe. De todas maneras ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?  


- Porque él la hace sufrir. Se que no es su intención pero aún así lo hace. Y aun así, parece que es más feliz al lado de él que…  


- que al lado tuyo- termino Yuki- eso no quiere decir que te este reemplazando  


-Lo se, pero aún así no me agrada- dijo Touya

La señal que anunciaba el comienzo del segundo acto sonó y todos regresaron a sus asientos.

"así que Sakura esta enamorada de Shaoran y por lo que dicen ellos es un amor mutuo. Entonces ¿Por qué no son novios?"

El segundo acto comenzó. Sakura estaba palidísima. Tonny se pregunto como habían hecho para que se viera como si de verdad se estuviera muriendo de Tuberculosis.

Finalmente la historia termina. Sakura murió en brazos de Shaoran (lo que produjo gran tristeza a Tonny, como si ya lo hubiera vivido) y el telón bajo por última vez.

Cuando los actores salieron a despedirse del público Sakura parecía que iba a desmayarse. Por otra parte, Shaoran colocaba su mano en el costado y no lograba inclinarse sin hacer una mueca de dolor.

La obra fue un éxito y se preparo una fiesta para celebrarlo. Sin embargo cuando Kate, Tonny y Neitan fueron a felicitarlos por su excelente actuación, no los encontraron en la fiesta.  


-sakura se sentía mal y Shaoran fue a llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Michael  
Sin embargo al llegar a la enfermería no los encontraron. De hecho, ni siquiera había pasado por ahí ¿A dónde diablos estarán?

Les preguntaron a Eriol y a Tomoyo pero ellos ni siquiera se preocuparon. Eriol dijo que con suerte estarían ambos dando un paseo romántico en el parque, lo que Kate y Neitan tomaron como una broma, pero Tonny tomo muy en serio.

Finalmente decidieron regresar a la mansión. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana.  


-Voy a ver si esta en su cuarto- dijo Tonny dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shaoran.

Tonny abrió la puerta con suavidad. No quería despertarlo y menos aún si se le había ocurrido la idea de dormir con una chica, aunque ese no era su estilo. Asomo la cara en la puerta medio abierta y lo que vio lo lleno de terror.

Sobre la cama, boca abajo, se encontraba Sakura con el pelo aún recogido tal como lo tenía en la obra. Le habían quitado la parte superior del vestido. Varias heridas manaban sangre en su espalda y las sabanas estaban cubiertas de ella. Había una herida en el abdomen derecho que parecía acabada de vendar. Murmuraba unas frases en medio de su delirio, palabras que le dieron escalofríos:

__

¡Una lluvia de sombras, una tormenta, una borrasca!  
Desaparece la claridad; la oscuridad se lo traga todo.  
Si el bien resplandece, la maldad es penumbra.  
El mundo sepulta altas paredes de maldad  
Ahora llega el final, el terror, el ocaso.  
(Libro de las lamentaciones)

Arrodillado a un lado se encontraba Shaoran, tan concentrado en su trabajo que no noto la presencia de Tonny. En esos momentos colocaba una venda empapada en agua sobre la herida más grande en el hombro izquierdo. Usaba guantes quirúrgicos. A su lado, el cubo de basura estaba lleno de vendas completamente empapadas en sangre que acababa de retirarle.

Tonny permaneció paralizado. Por un momento había recordado otras cosas. Cosas pasadas antes. Escenas de dolor, que pasaron demasiado rápido para que él las reconociera.   


El profesor Neitan se dirigió a ver lo que pasaba. La imagen también lo consternó.  


- ¿Qué diablos…? – dijo, lo que hizo que Shaoran notara su presencia mientras el profesor le dirigía una mirada interrogativa. El no dijo nada.  


- Apártate de ella- grito el profesor colocándose entre Shaoran y Sakura. Shaoran se levanto y se alejo hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared –Kate- llamó el profesor- ven acá rápido.

Kate acompañada de Eriol y Nakuru entraron en la habitación y miraron sorprendidos  


-Rápido- dijo el profesor- cura a Sakura. ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran. El no respondió.  


- Sabía que no debíamos confiar en él- dijo Kate. Para Shaoran eso fue como una puñalada por la espalda.  


- Vamos, Shaoran jamás le haría daño a Sakura- dijo Eriol tratando de clamar al profesor.  


-Tu no sabes lo que es él- dijo Neitan. Shaoran cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Sus palabras dolían más que su herida en el costado.

Tonny que no había dicho nada miro a Shaoran a los ojos – Tu no lo hiciste. Te conozco, tu no le harías daño ¿Verdad? –  


Shaoran no pudo contestar. No podía negarlo. El le había hecho daño. La había lastimado. Jamás debió actuar en esa obra.   


Ahora era Tonny el herido.

El profesor llevo a Shaoran a una habitación y lo encerró con todo y magia. Luego telefoneo a la casa de Tomoyo y contó lo sucedido. Que Shaoran había maltratado a Sakura.  


- Te equivocas- insistió Eriol cuando el profesor colgó el teléfono- El jamás le haría daño  


- Vamos, míralo, ni siquiera lo negó- dijo Saliendo de la habitación.

Continuara…

__

Notas de la autora  
El resumen en su mayor parte fue obtenido de la edición especial de Premiere de El señor de los anillos, con algunas modificaciones para la historia.

Las palabras que pronuncia Sakura en su delirio son de El Libro de las Lamentaciones. Aparece en el libro Darkfall de Dean Koontz.


	19. Capitulo XIX

CAPITULO XIX: JUICIO. 

  


10 minutos después Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Mirrow llegaron a la mansión.  


-Sakura esta arriba durmiendo. Kate ya la trató- dijo Neitan con seriedad a Touya  


-¿Dónde esta él?- pregunto Touya, pero a pesar de todo, Tonny no pudo notar ni una pizca de 

odio que debía haber en su voz  


- Esta encerrado en una habitación. Lo llevaremos a la policía mañana  


- No pueden hacer eso- dijeron Tomoyo y Mirrow al mismo tiempo, pero Touya las detuvo  


-Yo me encargo- les dijo y dirigiéndose al profesor agrego- Shaoran no torturo a Sakura.  


- Se que es difícil de creer pero…  


- no, el no lo hizo- dijo Touya con seguridad. Tonny no pudo dejar de asombrarse. Después de haber hablado tan mal de él en la obra ahora lo defendía.  


-Ustedes no saben lo que él es- insistió Neitan  


- Si, lo se- dijo Touya

- No, no lo saben  


-Si, si lo se, y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que no lo conozco y que verdaderamente lo aborrezco, se muy bien que es incapaz de hacerle daño a Sakura, por muy demonio que sea.  


-Esperen un momento ¿Ustedes saben que él…?- pregunto Kate  


- …Es un demonio y es el tal Jack del que hablan los periódicos? ¿Qué ustedes son los Quendy? ¿Qué Sakura es la tal Kimberly? Por supuesto que lo sabemos, somos su familia. No somos ciegos- dijo Touya

-¿QUË? Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Tonny y luego mirando a Eriol gritó- Tu les dijiste, tú, pequeña sabandija  


-Yo no dije nada- empezó a defenderse Eriol con preocupación- lo juro. Pero no se como, él 

siempre se entera- dijo señalando a Touya  


-Esperen un momento ¿Dijiste que Sakura es Kimberly?- pregunto el profesor como si no hubiera escuchado bien.  


- Por supuesto, incluso yo lo sé- dijo Tomoyo- y yo no soy maga como ellos.  


- Pero, si Isa y Jack se la pasan peleando y se tratan como si no se conocieran- dijo Tonny  


-Shaoran no pelea con nadie, a menos que así quiera que parezca. Creo que Sakura no quería que ustedes supieran que ella era Kimberly- dijo Eriol  
Finalmente al profesor se le ilumino la mente- La historia de las cartas Clow. Déjenme adivinar. Sakura es la card captor  


-Exactamente- dijo Touya  


- ¿Y ustedes son…- empezó a decir Tonny esperando que ellos contestaran su pregunta.  


- Yo soy el guardián de las cartas Yue- dijo Yukito cambiando su forma momentáneamente.  


- Yo soy una carta Clow- dijo Mirrow simplemente saludando.  


- yo soy el gran guardián solar de Sakura el grandioso Kerberus- dijo Kero saliendo del bolso 

de Tomoyo y dando un susto de muerte a los presentes.  


- ¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo el profesor mirando a Touya  


- Soy su hermano. Tal vez no tenga tanto poder como ella pero aún puedo reconocer a un 

mago cuando lo veo. O a un demonio.

- aún no se como estas tan seguro de que Shaoran no lo hizo. El mismo lo dijo, Isabel es la 

única que podría derrotarlo. Tal vez se asustó, se pelearon y luego se sintió mal y trato de 

ocultarlo.  


- Shaoran podrá ser hijo de demonio y todo lo que usted quiera pero no tiene una pizca de 

maldad en su corazón- dijo Touya defendiendo a Shaoran a su pesar.  


- Pero el no lo negó cuando pregunte si lo había hecho- dijo Tonny  


- sí, y Touya se siente culpable de la muerte de su padre y él murió en un accidente de avión. 

¿No lo entienden? Shaoran siempre la ha protegido. Se siente responsable de lo que le pase- 

dijo Mirrow  


- ¿Saben porque Shaoran nunca dice lo que le gusta, lo que le molesta, o jamás habla de sus 

problemas? Simplemente porque no quiere molestarnos- dijo Eriol- Usted dice que es miedo a 

comprometerse, a entablar amistad, pero en realidad él cumple con su parte: ayuda a sus 

amigos, los consuela, los protege con su vida; el problema es que el no deja que los demás 

hagan lo mismo por él. No es miedo al compromiso, es miedo a molestar. Alguien que se 

preocupa tanto por no molestar a sus cercanos no puede hacer algo así.  


-Entonces ¿que le paso a Sakura?- pregunto Kate  


Ellos se miraron con duda.  


- No estamos muy seguros, pero no es la primera vez que pasa- dijo Touya  
- ¿Te refieres al intento de suicidio?- pregunto el profesor  


- ¿QUÉ?- pregunto Kate a punto de llorar de la impresión  


- Sakura trato de suicidarse cuando tenía 15 años, o eso dice el reporte psicológico ¿Es a eso a 

lo que te refieres?- pregunto nuevamente el profesor a Touya  


- Sí, se refiere a eso- contesto Mirrow- Pero a pasado otras veces.  


- ¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunto Touya igual de asombrado que el profesor  


- Jamás ha querido decirme nada, pero las cartas podemos sentirlo. Ella se debilita- dijo 

Mirrow  


- ¿Cuándo?- pregunto el profesor  


- Todos los 13 de marzo y los 20 de octubre- respondió Mirrow  


- Y tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste- Dijo Touya en tono acusador  


- Ella me ordeno no hacerlo. Es la única orden que jamás me ha dado, debía ser importante 

para ella que yo no lo dijera, así que yo le obedecí- dijo Mirrow sumisamente.  


- Pero estamos en Agosto- dijo Neitan  


- Entonces es otra cosa- dijo Tomoyo

- Shaoran ama a Sakura ¿Correcto?- pregunto Tonny que había estado muy pensativo 

escuchando toda la información  


- Con locura- respondió Eriol  


- Y Sakura ama a Shaoran- continuó Tonny  


- Definitivamente- dijo Touya con algo de rabia  


-¿Por qué no son novios?- pregunto Tonny  


- no lo sabemos. Un día llegaron y dejaron de escribirse y Shaoran se mudo aquí- dijo 

Tomoyo  


- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con sus heridas?- pregunto el profesor  


- Solo digo que nada de esto tiene sentido- dijo Tonny tratando de ordenar sus ideas- ¿Hace 

cuanto que Sakura sufre estos "ataques"?- pregunto  


- Hace, no lo se, unos siete años- dijo Mirrow  


- Exactamente cuando Shaoran decidió mudarse acá- dijo Eriol también empezando a sacar 

conclusiones  


- Tiene que haber una conexión- dijo Tonny pensando en voz alta – Las heridas… Se evitan 

durante años… Ellos se besaron… pero Sakura no quería suplantar a Beth… - murmuraba 

Tonny, para sí mismo- Los guantes… siempre con guantes… oh, por Dios.  


-¿Qué?- pregunto el profesor  


- ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos? No se pueden tocar. La razón por la cual Sakura esta herida 

ahora es porque beso a Shaoran- dijo Tonny sin poderlo creer  


- ¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo sin sentido que suena eso?- pregunto Kate  


- No lo ven. Desde que Sakura llego ambos han estado usando guantes. Todo el tiempo para 

no tocarse.  


- Es cierto. La magia de Sakura se debilitó justo después del beso- dijo Mirrow 

comprendiendo finalmente a Tonny  


- Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Somos sus amigos ¿Cómo no lo notamos?- dijo Eriol 

sintiéndose culpable. Siempre había sido muy observador, como pudo obviar tantas señales. 

Como pudo fallarles cuando más lo necesitaban

-Bien, creo que es suficiente ¿Dónde esta él?- pregunto Touya  


-En una habitación en los sótanos. Los guiaré hasta él.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a donde se encontraba la habitación y entraron en ella.  


Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el piso apoyando la cabeza en la pared.  


-¿Vienen a cortarme la cabeza otra vez?- preguntó obviamente molesto  


- Estás herido- dijo Tonny notando la sangre que manchaba su camisa  


- Mañana estaré bien- dijo con tranquilidad

Todos entraron y se acomodaron alrededor de él.  


-Vaya, voy a tener un juicio. Las cosas han mejorado después de todo – dijo Shaoran con 

sarcasmo.

Continuara…

Esta vez no hubo historia de la segunda edad. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá el último 

capitulo en la vida de Selene y Gothmog.

Para enviar críticas o quejas: lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es


	20. Capitulo XX

CAPITULO XX: CULPABLE AL FIN Y AL CABO

BITACORA DE AERANDIR. AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

"Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?

"Todo había comenzado el día anterior. ¿Por qué lo había ayudado a entrar en el palacio? 

Sabia que si lo encontraban lo matarían. Pero ahora también tenía debilidad por el demonio

"Así fue como introduje a Gothmog en la fiesta de mascaras. Le advertí que no debía llamar 

demasiado la atención. Pero el necesitaba hablar con ella, y yo deje que ambos bailaran. 

Después de todo no era extraño que Selene bailara con cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Siempre 

fue muy sociable. 

"Pero debí haber imaginado que esto pasaría. Cuando uno esta enamorado puede cometer 

errores fatales, y eso fue lo que paso. Se habían besado.

"Elrohir no necesito pensar mucho para saber quien era el hombre enmascarado. Lo agarro 

por el cuello y lo golpeo con fuerza, puesto que no tenía arma.

"Entonces yo también me deje llevar por mi tonta admiración por el Balrog. Le quite de 

encima a Elrohir y le di un puñetazo al hijo del Elrond. Solo a mi se me ocurre tal cosa.

"-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí- dije yo defendiendo a Gothmog. Gothmog trataba 

de disuadirme de defenderlo. -Demasiado noble para ser un demonio- pensé.  


"-Tú también eres parte de esto- me dijo Elrohir con tono acusador.  


"-sí, lo soy, y no me arrepiento- le respondí

"Ahora estoy aquí. Con su cuerpo en mis brazos, sintiendo como los guardias corren de un 

lado a otro buscando un médico, mientras yo me conformo con sostenerla. –Se ha desmayado- 

dicen. Parece como si durmiera, finalmente en paz. Pero yo se la verdad. 

"Dirijo mi mirada hacia fuera, y no puedo evitar derramar las lagrimas al ver su cuerpo 

decapitado. 

"La gente vitorea con alegría la muerte del hijo de Sauron, y yo todo lo que puedo hacer es 

llorar por él y sentirme culpable. Debí haberlo ayudado. Debí haberlo defendido desde el 

primer momento, cuando Selene confeso que lo amaba. Pero tuve miedo. Miedo de 

desobedecer.

"Yo los traicione, a ambos. Yo me prometí a mi mismo que los cuidaría. A ambos. Y ahora 

están muertos.

"Ya llega el medico. Pero yo se la verdad 

"Elrohir y Elladan entran en este momento. Elrohir está enojado. A estado así desde hace 

tiempo. Pero al ver a su hermana en mis brazos queda paralizado. Ahora ambos tendrán que 

cargar con la culpa al igual que yo. Nosotros la matamos, al matar a Gothmog. Matamos a dos 

personas inocentes por no querer escuchar.

"Selene esta muerta. Murió de tristeza en el mismo instante en que la cabeza de Gothmog 

cayó. Tal vez ahora, ambos puedan descansar en paz"

  


ÉPOCA ACTUAL  


- Sabemos que Sakura está así porque la besaste- dijo Touya sin preámbulo  


- Miren esto es problema mío y de Sakura, de nadie más – dijo Shaoran usando un tono muy 

duro  


- Ella es mi hermana y también es mi problema. He tenido paciencia por casi 8 años y ya se 

me agotó ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Touya hecho una verdadera furia. 

Shaoran no respondió.  


- ¿Es que acaso no te importa?- dijo Touya aún más enojado  


Shaoran agarro a Touya por el cuello en ademán agresivo- NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME 

QUE NO ME IMPORTA- gritó, pero rápidamente se calmo y volviéndolo a soltar agrego- Tu 

no estuviste allí. No sabes como es.  


- Precisamente eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo Tomoyo

Shaoran respiro hondo y mirando al vacío comenzó a contar.  


- Sakura y yo escribimos la versión que ustedes conocen del señor de los anillos. La versión 

original, escrita por Bilbo Bolson, Frodo bolson y San incluye a dos personajes más: Isabel 

Crusher y Jackson Priesley  


- ¿Ustedes?- pregunto Tonny asombrado  


Shaoran asintió con la cabeza – ambos participamos en la guerra del anillo. Todas las heridas 

mías y de Sakura se produjeron allí. Desde entonces todos los 20 de octubre y 13 de marzo, en 

el caso de Sakura, las heridas se abren como recién hechas.  


- ¿Qué paso el 20 octubre?-   


- El 6 de octubre del año 3018 de la tercera edad, nos encontramos con 5 jinetes negros en la 

Colina de los Vientos y uno de ellos hirió a Frodo. Yo e Isa tratamos de defenderlo y los 

jinetes nos reconocieron. Enseguida supieron que yo era el hijo de Sauron e Isa la quendy 

Lalaith. Ellos nos odian con desesperación pero también nos temen porque saben que somos 

suficientemente poderosos para destruirlos. Entonces huyeron. El 20 de octubre, cuando 

íbamos a cruzar el río, cuando Sakura y yo sentimos la presencia de los jinetes y corrimos en 

dirección del vado. Mormegil hirió a Isa en el hombro izquierdo y ella grito. Entonces yo me 

gire y Dae me clavo la espada en el costado. A pesar de eso no perdimos el conocimiento 

como debía haber pasado. El rió se llevo a los jinetes negros gracias a la magia de Elrond y 

nosotros cruzamos el río a nado y cargamos a Frodo hasta los brazos de Gandalf para 

finalmente perder el conocimiento. Las heridas inflingidas por los sirvientes más cercanos de 

Sauron no se curan.   


- ¿Qué paso el 13 de marzo?

Shaoran tardo más en responder a esta pregunta. Parecía que le dolía recordar.  


- Gollum nos traiciono y caímos en la trampa de Ella-laaraña. Cuando logramos cortar la 

telaraña, Frodo salio corriendo olvidando el peligro en el que se encontraba, Isa salió tras él 

para protegerlo. Pero Sam fue atacado por Gollum y yo me entretuve en defenderlo. Cuando 

los encontramos ya ella los había envenenado. Creíamos que estaban muertos – dijo mientras 

sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – y los dejamos ahí. Los orcos los encontraron pero nosotros 

usando el anillo nos hicimos invisibles y escapamos. Cuando la encontré de nuevo estaba en 

sock, completamente desnuda, cubierta de sangre, heridas y moretones. Frodo me dijo que 

ella había tratado de defenderlo y ellos la habían torturado – Shaoran calló.  


- Lo siento- dijo el profesor- se muy bien que…  


- Usted no sabe nada – dijo Shaoran molesto apretando los puños hasta hacerles salir sangre – 

Tu no la viste, no estuviste ahí. Frodo se recupero del veneno de la araña, pero ella no. 

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron la vi irse consumiendo hasta los huesos. No estuviste 

ahí. No la ayudaste a vomitar la poca comida que lograba tragar. No la viste perder toda 

esperanza – Dijo casi gritándoles y finalmente dijo en voz baja – No la oíste pedirte que la 

dejaras a la mitad del camino.

-¿Por qué ella no contó nada de esto a nadie?- pregunto Touya con un nudo en la garganta por 

el dolor  


- Jamás hablamos de eso. Ni siquiera entre nosotros. Además ella casi no recuerda nada de 

eso excepto en sus pesadillas- dijo Shaoran- Es demasiado doloroso y vergonzoso.  


- ¿Qué ahí de lo de hoy?- pregunto Tonny  


- Cuando el anillo fue destruido Sauron se aseguro de dar su último golpe. Jamás volvería a 

tocarla. Nunca más.  


- ¿No hay forma de romper la maldición?- pregunto Yukito  


- Lo he intentado. Es una maldición de sangre. No hay nada que hacer. Sauron es especialista 

en hechizos para los traidores.

El grupo permaneció silencioso mientras trataban de asimilar toda la información. Shaoran 

rompió el silencio – Ahora que ya conteste sus preguntas, si no les molesta, dormiré un poco.  


- No quieres que te cure la herida- pregunto Kate  


- No te preocupes, llevo haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió él.  


-Una última pregunta ¿Quién es Isabel en su vida pasada? Me parece que no nos has dicho 

todo- dijo Tonny que sentía que había algo más  


Shaoran suspiró – Isabel, Sakura, es Selene, la hija de Elrond, hermana de Arwen – 

Shaoran sonrió con melancolía –Al fin y al cabo, yo soy culpable. Solo a mí se me ocurre 

enamorarme de una princesa elfica – y salió de la habitación.

"Esa mirada, esa sonrisa melancólica, yo le he visto antes"- pensó Tonny  


"Varios soldados nos rodeaban. Por el balcón, justo debajo de nosotros podíamos ver a 

Gothmog de pie ante la multitud que lo abucheaba. Selene solloza junto a mí. Gothmog dirige 

una última mirada llena de tristeza, pero tranquila. No le teme a esa muerte, porque ya sabia 

hacia adonde iba cuando la beso por primera vez. Una última sonrisa melancólica antes de 

inclinar la cabeza. Selene trata de desembarazarse de los guardias que la detienen y yo hago lo 

mismo, pero todo es en vano. El hacha silva sobre su cabeza ante nuestra mirada. Selene cae 

en mis brazos. La multitud grita de felicidad. Gothmog ha muerto y con él, le mejor de los 

Quendy, mi amiga, mi hermana"

Tonny regreso a la realidad sin darse cuenta y aún murmuraba- somos culpables de su muerte- 

cuando el profesor le pregunto que sucedía. Entonces, en voz baja, Tonny les contó lo que 

había recordado.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora  


Las fechas están de acuerdo al libro del Señor de los Anillos con las modificaciones 

necesarias con los fines de la historia.

Estoy torturándolos mucho ¿No creen?

Si quieren que los deje de torturar envíen su opinión a lunaticaarwe@yahoo.es

Haruko: siento la tardansa, pero como no dejaron review las mismas personas, yo creí que ya no les interesaba -__-U lo siento


	21. Capitulo XXI

CAPITULO XXI: VILYA EL ANILLO DE AIRE.

Cuando Sakura despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla. El movimiento brusco le recordó que le dolía todo el 

cuerpo y tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar, pero pensó que había valido la pena con tal de besar a Shaoran. 

Le asombro ver que se encontraba en la habitación de Shaoran y no verlo a él. Aún vestía la ropa de la obra y se 

ruborizo al pensar que Shaoran le había tratado las heridas. 

Debían ser como las 11 de la noche. No le causo extrañeza. Usualmente permanecía inconsciente mientras 

duraban las heridas abiertas, lo cual era en realidad una bendición. Se quito los vendajes, pues las heridas ya se habían cerrado y levantándose con lentitud busco una de las franelas de Shaoran. Como debajo del vestido 

llevaba unos shorts se quedo así. Tenía sed, por lo que decidió que bajaría a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina se consiguió a todos, que le dirigieron una mirada entre preocupación y compasión. No le 

costo adivinar que Shaoran había tenido que hablar. En cierta forma fue un alivio saber que ellos ya lo sabían y 

que así no tendría que contar nada.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Tonny presentándole un Sándwich que se acababa de preparar, lo que hizo 

que Sakura pusiera cara de asco y se llevara las manos a la boca.

- Alejate de ella, animal- dijo Shaoran empujándolo con brusquedad y entregándole a Sakura un cubo de basura, 

que ella tomo con desesperación y se giró para vomitar en él.

- Gracias- dijo ella colocando el cubo a un lado

- ¿Quieres té de Athelas?- pregunto Shaoran

(N. A. Athelas u Hojas de Rey son la única cura que se conoce para la enfermedad negra producida por las 

heridas de los Jinetes Negros)

- Por favor- dijo ella

- Ve ha comer a otra lado, o la harás vomitar otra vez- dijo Shaoran a Tonny mientras ayudaba a Sakura a 

sentarse a la mesa.

- Gracias- le dijo a Shaoran cuando este le entrego la taza con el té. La cocina estaba en completo silencio y 

todos la miraban.

- Y esa es la razón por la que no hablo de mis problemas- dijo Sakura molesta por el incomodo silencio.

- Tenías que habérnoslo dicho. Te habríamos ayudado- dijo Touya

- ¿Cómo? No pueden evitarlo. Solo se preocuparían. Además no es tan malo. No todo fue horror y muerte. 

¿Cuánta gente puede darse el lujo de decir que estuvo en la bella Lothlorien o en Rivendeld (n.a. ciudades elficas 

muy hermosas) Aunque creo que mi favorita sigue siendo la Comarca (ciudad Hobbit)

- Estoy de acuerdo. Mientras más lejos de Mordor, mejor- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Qué era lo que murmurabas en sueños?- pregunto Tonny con curiosidad- No recuerdo muy bien como era

- Cuando tienes la enfermedad negra, tu mente se pierde en la oscuridad. Es normal que se murmuren cosas en 

ese estilo.

- ¿Cómo llegaron a esa época?- pregunto el profesor

- Alguien, no sabemos quien, abrió un portal y nos dijo que usáramos otros nombres para que no nos hallaran 

aquí – dijo Sakura

- Pero ¿Por qué ustedes? También estábamos nosotros- dijo Neitan

- Porque Shaoran conoce las tierras de Mordor y también sabe como piensan los orcos – dijo Sakura

- Por otro lado, puedo usar el anillo único sin que Sauron me ubique. Si Sam hubiera usado el anillo tan cerca de 

Mordor como tuvimos que hacerlo, probablemente Sauron los hubiera encontrado. 

- Sin embargo ¿Porque enviarlos tan jóvenes? Eso es realmente inhumano- pregunto Kate escandalizada.

- Al principio tampoco lo entendíamos, pero ahora tiene mucho sentido. Tenían que enviarnos antes de que todo 

esto que sucede ahora pasara – dijo Sakura

- Además, tenían que enviarnos lo suficientemente jóvenes para que no nos reconocieran. Elrond jamás me 

hubiera dejado cuidar de Frodo si supiera que era el hijo de Sauron.

- Pero ya no te pareces a Gothmog- dijo Tonny

- Pero aun tengo su esencia. La prueba es que los jinetes me reconocieron allá en la tierra media porque me 

conocen desde niño- terminó Shaoran.

-Por otra parte- dijo Sakura- No hubiera sido muy agradable que ya me hubiera desarrollado. Si a las heridas se 

les hubieran unido los cólicos premenstrúales te juro que me muero ahí mismo.

- Que horrible- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo, Mirrow, Kate y Nakuru mientras los muchachos se miraban 

entre sí.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Eriol

- Estaba inconsciente, no descansando. De hecho es muy agotador y mañana tengo práctica. Los nacionales son 

en menos de una semana y con la obra casi no he practicado. 

- Vámonos pues a la casa- dijo Touya- De todas maneras, te estaré vigilando- le murmuro Touya al oído de 

Shaoran, mientras éste le dedicaba una de sus miradas de aborrecimiento.

El incidente no se había vuelto a mencionar. El profesor había decidido terminar las sesiones de Sakura, por lo 

cual en cierta forma ella estaba contenta con el resultado. Sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupada entrenando 

para los nacionales de Gimnasia. Shaoran casi no la vio durante la semana, pero en realidad no lo lamento. 

Necesitaba estar un tiempo solo.

Los jinetes por su parte, parecían estar tranquilos. Probablemente por que tenían el mismo problema que los 

quendy para localizar a los otros portadores.

Finalmente llegaron las finales de gimnasia. Touya, Mirrow y Yuki se habían quedado para ver a Sakura, y junto 

con el profesor, Tomoyo, Kate, Tonny, Nakuru, Eriol y Shaoran fueron a ver las competencias. Por supuesto 

podéis imaginaros la escena. Shaoran y Touya dirigiéndose miradas asesinas; Nakuru encima de Touya, por supuesto, para enojo de Mirrow; Kate y Tonny, peleándose todo el tiempo; Tomoyo filmando a Sakura, para 

vergüenza de ésta y Eriol riéndose de la situación. Incluso Kero y Suppy discutían desde las mochilas de Eriol y 

Tomoyo.

A Sakura en los primeros tres días le fue de maravilla. Por lo que se veía se llevaría todas las medallas de oro 

(n.a. no sé si entregan medallas por evento o por puntos al final así que sí cometo un error perdónenme)

Iba a empezar la cuarta y ultima jornada. Todos se encontraban en las gradas para observar a Sakura, quien le 

tocaba la rutina en el piso. Sin embargo esta última había olvidado su cola en el auto de Touya.

-Tendré que ir a buscarla- dijo Sakura pidiéndole las llaves a Touya.

-¿Si quieres las busco yo?- dijo Touya

-No, no es necesario. Además necesito relajarme- dijo Sakura

- Te acompaño- dijo Tomoyo

- Yo también- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿Te hago una trenza o solo una cola?- pregunto Shaoran mientras le recogía el pelo a Sakura, con 

cuidado de no tocarla

- Una trenza- dijo Sakura que se encontraba sentada en la maletera del carro

- ¿Sabes hacer trenzas?- pregunto Tomoyo asombrada por la agilidad con que Shaoran hacía la trenza.

- Alguien tenía que hacerme las trenzas haya en la guerra del anillo. Digamos que no tuvo más opción que 

aprender- respondió Sakura.

- AAAAAYYYYYYY, miren, incluso es peluquero- dijo Michael a los otros muchachos que se dirigían al 

gimnasio y todos ellos se echaron a reír, mientras Shaoran se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

- Espero que estés contenta- le reprocho a Sakura. Pero en eso un círculo de fuego se creo a su alrededor y 

apareció junto a ellos un jinete negro.

El jinete tomo a Tomoyo por el cabello y la lanzó hacia el fuego, sin embargo esta lo traspaso sin que llegara a hacerse daño. Una risa salió de la garganta del jinete. 

- El anillo Vilya, finalmente- dijo

- Námo- murmuro Shaoran

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura

- Námo, Juez, lo llaman así porque suele decapitar a sus enemigos

- Oooo, Genial- dijo Sakura quien saco de su llave – Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu 

verdadera forma ante Selene quien acepto la misión contigo.

-Poderes de la oscuridad, regresen a mí- dijo Shaoran

Ambos traspasaron el fuego sin mucha preocupación y entonces lo que vieron les dejo asombrados. Tomoyo 

estaba mandando al "diablo" al jinete negro con una ráfaga de aire que salía de su mano… No, no era de su 

mano, era de un anillo que portaba en la mano.

- ¿Tomoyo es la portadora del anillo de aire y tú no lo sabias?- pregunto Jack con reproche a Isabel

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- pregunto ella a su vez

- Vives con ella- dijo Jack casi molesto

- Eso no quiere decir que sepa todo lo que hace- se defendió ella.

- Les importaría ayudarme. En verdad me gustaría filmarte y tengo las manos ocupadas. 

Fin de la primera parte

Esta vez no hay notas.

No se preocupen la segunda parte no es tan larga.

Para hacer tus comentarios envía un mensaje a lunaticaarwen@yahoo.es


End file.
